Dulce Química
by Michaelisa
Summary: AU. La historia se desarrolla en el Instituto de Texas, no puedo dar demasiados detalles sin destripar la historia n.n
1. Chapter 1

Levantó por un momento la visera del casco para ver a lo lejos una gran cantidad de personas entrando al mismo lugar, y observó un cartel que había al lado de las dos grandes puertas de hierro abiertas donde decía: _Instituto de Texas._ Llegó rugiendo el motor de su moto y paró en uno de los aparcamientos bajándose, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él. Frunció un poco el ceño algo incómodo, no le gustaba demasiado que la atención de los demás alumnos estuvieran sobre él, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros algo desgastados de los que colgaban dos cadenas sujetas por los dos extremos al cinturón, una camiseta de AC/DC, su grupo favorito, una chupa de cuero impecable y una moto de color azul eléctrico que rugía como ninguna.

Se bajó de ésta y tomó el casco empezando a desabrocharlo mientras la gente seguía con los ojos en él. Lo apartó y se masajeó un poco su cabello para desordenarlo y tomando una botella de agua del compartimento de almacenaje se echó un poco en la cara con los ojos cerrados para despejarse y quitarse el sudor que le daba el calor del casco. Notó unos pasos que llegaban hacia él, y se giró para ver quien osaba acercarse a él.

- ¡Hola guapo!

Una chica que supuso era más pequeña que él se quedó sonriente mirándole. A pesar de ser más bajita tenía un buen cuerpo que no dudaba en mostrar usando una camisa de tirantes apretada y minifalda. Se dio la vuelta sin responderle y guardó su casco en el portacascos, sacando a su vez una maleta decorada por una calavera roja, y se agachó tomando la cadena para engancharla al barrote de los aparcamientos, no quería que nadie la robase, no por él, si no que por el ladrón. Si lo encontraba, se iba a arrepentir de haber puesto sus dedos sobre su preciosidad.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -insistió al ver que no le hacía caso-

Se incorporó guardando las llaves en su bolsillo y se giró volviendo a mirarla con sus grandes ojos, sabiendo que así podría intimidarla. Era el primer día del último curso antes de la universidad, se había mudado un mes antes de empezar las clases y sabía que nadie le conocía. La observó de nuevo y estuvo seguro de que era una de esas chicas que con sus amigas se encargaban de difundir las cosas, aprovecharía eso para evitar las presentaciones.

- Castiel -respondió pasando por el lado de la chica- Me llamo Castiel.

No dejó que le preguntase nada más y caminó hacia la entrada, aun seguido por la mirada de muchos. Era un instituto de enseñanza de pago, ¿qué pintaba un chaval de dieciocho años con esas pintas allí? Él pasaba de los estudios siempre aunque sacase buenas notas, era algo de lo que podía presumir. Subió las escaleras de la entrada y repasó mentalmente que clase tendría el primer lunes del curso. Química, genial, que bien iban a empezar las semanas. Miró una hoja arrugada que tenía en el bolsillo, _Aula 19_. Se paró en medio del pasillo y vio un cartel que indicaba la izquierda para las aulas doce a la veinte. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y volvió a caminar cruzando la esquina. Nada más llegar a la curva se chocó contra algo duro y... ¿suave? Cerró los ojos llevándose la mano a la nariz y maldijo en voz alta.

- Perdón, ¿estás bien?

Abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios de rabia, ¿bien? Parecía que se había chocado contra una puta pared y se había hecho añicos la cara. Nada más enfocar la vista vio una camisa blanca de botones algo abierta dejando ver un poco de su cuello, del que colgaba un colgante algo peculiar. Levantando la mirada pestañeó algo impresionado. Delante de él estaba probablemente uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto en su vida. Tenía una ligera sonrisa de orgullo y una mirada verde increíblemente penetrante, ¿estaba orgulloso de haberle hecho daño con el choque?

- Claro que no estoy bien, mira por dónde vas -contestó manteniendo la compostura, ¿tipos guapos a él? Sí, claro-

- Creo que en esto hemos tenido ambos la culpa, ninguno miramos -se puso serio observando desde las alturas al chico-

- Me da igual, la próxima vez ten cuidado o vas a hacer daño a alguien de verdad -gruñó aun enfrentándole la mirada-

- ¿No te he hecho daño a ti? Que tipo tan duro -el tono de ironía que usó cortaba incluso-

- No te pases conmigo, por muy grande que seas puedo derribarte si quiero.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, el último aviso para los que aun no estaban dentro de la clase. Tras unas últimas miradas, desafiantes por parte de Castiel y serias e indescifrables por parte de ese chico, se apartaron y siguieron sus caminos ante la atenta mirada de todos. Tampoco era para tanto, se habían hablado con poco respeto pero no habían elevado el tono ni nada, ¿porqué entonces sólo oía susurros mientras le miraban? ¡Qué bien había empezado el primer día!

Encontró el aula diecinueve y abrió la puerta viendo como los alumnos estaban aun relajados, esperando al profesor. Había unos cuantos sentados en las mesas en grupo y lo típico, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos. Por suerte para él, no estaba demasiado interesado en relacionarse con nadie. Se sentó en una de las mesas del centro, por la parte izquierda, alejándose del escritorio del profesor pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar las idioteces que iban a contarle. Notó un peso sobre la que iba a ser su mesa y empezó a molestarse, ¿tenía cara de querer hablar con alguien?¿Un neón que dijera '¡_Si me molestas me harías feliz!'_ ? ¿Qué cojones pasaba hoy? Ya tenía ganas de largarse de ese lugar.

- Hey, bonita camiseta -la voz que oyó era de diversión, sincera-

- Gracias.

Levantó la vista para observarle. Tenía el cabello corto, rubio y ondulado con unos ojos azules parecidos a los suyos, aunque no tan intensos. Sonreía con confianza y diversión mientras le miraba y se colocaba bien la chaqueta negra que cubría la camisa de tirantes gris, algo arrugada.

- Nunca te había visto antes por aquí, eres nuevo, mi nombre es Balthazar, ¿y el tuyo?

- Castiel -respondió con el mismo tono que a la chica-

- Bonito nombre, te sentirás a gusto aquí -se levantó de la mesa y se giró marchándose, al menos no era un plasta o un pesado-

Miró como todos hacían lo mismo, sentándose cada uno en el sitio que habían tomado como suyo mientras la puerta del aula se abría. Se echó hacia abajo quedándose recostado en la silla, seguramente el motivo de todo ese jaleo era por el profesor. Oyó a lo lejos el chirriante sonido de las voces de unas chicas, que no dejaban de reírse y de dar grititos emocionadas, ¿a qué venía tanto alboroto?

- Buenos días a todos.

Se incorporó de la silla para sentarse bien tan rápido que golpeó con sus rodillas la madera sin querer, haciendo que todos lo miraran y él quisiera suicidarse.

- ¿Estás bien, chico? -escuchó la voz divertida del profesor, que se acercaba a él-

Levantó la mirada intentando taladrarlo, eso no podía estar pasándole a él. El mismo gilipollas con el que se había chocado estaba delante de él, sin apartar la vista y sonriendo como si fuera el dios del universo. Lo peor de todo era que llevaba un libro de química bajo el brazo junto con otras carpetas, indudablemente era el profesor. Estupendo, ya tenía una asignatura suspensa porque ese tipo seguro iba a ir a por él. Optó por no contestarle siquiera y giró la cara, dejando al otro hombre con la ceja alzada extrañado. Escuchó los pasos alejarse de él y varias miradas de asombro. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora, todos sus pasos iban a ser mirados así? Porque si eso pasaba, se iba a pirar a la de ya.

- ¿Qué bien empezar el curso sabiendo que los lunes tenéis Química a primera hora, verdad? -bromeó escuchando algunas risas de sus alumnos- Mi nombre es Dean Winchester para los nuevos que no me conozcáis y seré vuestro profesor de Química durante todo el curso a no ser que alguien explote el laboratorio conmigo dentro, que espero que eso no pase o tendréis mi espíritu por aquí. También seré el tutor de esta clase, para cualquier cosa me consultáis a mí y yo lo pondré en manos del director Lucifer, como su nombre indica es un infierno estar con él así que espero que no me deis muchos problemas.

Entornó los ojos escuchando de nuevo las risas, o de verdad era un tipo así de gracioso o todos eran unos lameculos profesionales y necesitaban reirle las bromas para aprobar. Él desde luego ya lo dio todo por perdido, esos científicos eran unos cabrones de cuidado y había provocado al profesor sin saber que lo era, y luego, sabiendo que lo era.

- Sé que es el primer día, pero cuánto antes nos quitemos cosas de por medio mejor así que tengo que entregaros una prueba de evaluación de conocimientos en Química, para no dejar entrar al laboratorio a nadie que quiera combinar Oxido de hierro en polvo y aluminio en polvo.

- ¿Qué produce la mezcla de ambos? -preguntó el chico que antes le había hablado... ¿Balthazar? Sí, eso era-

- Fácil, una termita -sonrió mientras se sentaba en el escritorio mirándolos, soltando los libros en él- Si mezclas de una forma homogénea esos dos componentes, teniendo en cuenta que haya la misma cantidad de cada una por su peso, y le echas cloro de potasio en poca cantidad puedes provocar una ignición. Si luego le viertes unas gotas de ácido sulfúrico, provocarás una reacción exotérmica que hará que el calor se eleve a los 2200ºC, la mitad del calor que una bomba nuclear produce -vio la cara de asombro de los chicos-

¿Les estaba enseñando a crear una explosión la mitad de peligrosa que una bomba atómica?¿De dónde había salido este tipo? Gruñó en voz baja viendo como el tipo de esa forma había atraído ya la atención de todos, incluyendo la suya.

- Bueno, dejémonos de conspiraciones y cosas así, quedan cincuenta minutos de clase y tenéis cuarenta y cinco minutos en hacer los test -se bajó del escritorio tomando la carpeta y tomando las pruebas, junto con un montón de folios-

Le pidió a una de las alumnas cercanas que si podía ayudarle repartiendo los folios en blanco y ésta, con una sonrisa embobada, aceptó y se levantó repartiendo todo lo rápido que podía. Él por otro lado, fue al sitio contrario y entregaba los exámenes bocabajo, prohibiendo que se levantasen antes de que todos lo tuvieran. Cuando llegó hasta él ni siquiera le miró, cosa que le molestó bastante porque con los alumnos anteriores había incluso dedicado alguna que otra sonrisa. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y sacó el bolígrafo jugando con él en sus dedos mientras le daban el folio en blanco, ¿porqué le molestaba que no le pusiera atención? Era lo que había querido desde un principio.

- Bien, ya veo que todos tenéis lo necesario, dadle la vuelta al examen y leed atentamente las instrucciones, tenéis exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos, quien termine antes de la hora puede entregármelo y marcharse.

Se sentó en el escritorio y sacó del maletín que llevaba un portátil que tenía pinta de ser caro. Le dio la vuelta al test y miró las instrucciones, leyendo luego las preguntas. El temario que se planteaba eran cosas dadas en el curso anterior, aunque a un nivel algo superior. Modelos atómicos, cálculo estequiométrico, algunos problemas de dinámica, electrostática y preguntas sobre las leyes de Newton. No se consideraba un cerebrito ni mucho menos, pero sabía que podía con ellos y empezó a realizarlos.

Media hora más tarde ya lo tenía todo listo y revisado por segunda vez, no había nada que se le hubiera resistido. Se incorporó y tomó su mochila alzándola hasta su hombro dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del profesor. Éste lo observó llegar y esa vez si le sonrió, pero intentó hacerle caso omiso, ahora ya no le valía.

- ¿Tan pronto lo has terminado? -preguntó en un tono bajo para no molestar a los demás alumnos mientras tomaba los dos papeles-

- ¿Ocurre algo con eso?

- En absoluto, pero espera a que revise que esté todo respondido -tomó unas gafas colocándoselas leyendo con rostro serio el test-

Se quedó de pie esperando mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, cargando el peso en su pierna derecha dejando la otra un poco flexionada, en un gesto total de pesadez y aburrimiento. Notó como más de una vez el profesor le había mirado de reojo, pero no quiso fijarse en ello.

- Bien, puedes irte, Castiel -asintió dejando el examen a su derecha, metido en la carpeta-

Sintió un leve cosquilleo oyendo su nombre en la voz grave de ese tipo y se regañó mentalmente por ello. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la clase, subiendo todos los pisos de la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta del tejado. Sacó de su mochila una ganzúa, era extraño que alguien llevase eso encima pero sabía que no iba a poder salir a un sitio solitario si no abría esa puerta. Tardó apenas un minuto en conseguirlo y salió dejando que el sol le diese en la cara, tenía veinte minutos para relajarse antes de la siguiente clase así que cerró la puerta y se tumbó al sol descansando con los ojos cerrados y agradeciendo la ligera brisa.

El día transcurrió normal y no volvió a cruzarse con ese profesor para su suerte, no quería verlo siquiera. Se sintió humillado por él en la clase aunque los demás ni supiesen porqué, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar porque sí, se había reído de él al preguntarle si estaba bien con ese tono y esa sonrisa de _ahora-contéstame-mal-si-puedes_. El martes era el único día de la semana que no tenía Química y fue casi obligado a sentarse con unos tipos amigos de ese tal Balthazar. Iban todos a su rollo y parecían simpáticos, pero él no estaba interesado en mantener amistades. Si acaso había aceptado la del chico rubio, pero nada más.

Los miércoles tenían Química a última hora antes de marcharse a casa y entró tarde a propósito, manteniéndole un duelo de miradas a Dean mientras llegaba a su mesa y se sentaba despacio.

- Bueno, como iba diciendo, ya tengo las respuestas de los test y las notas, pasad a recogerlo ahora cuando os nombre -se sentó tomando la misma carpeta de la otra vez-

Uno tras otro fueron acudiendo a la mesa por sus resultados, escuchó a más de uno diciendo que nunca lo dejasen entrar con Óxido de hierro a la clase o lo iban a lamentar, provocando las risas y dejando entender que había tenido un resultado horrible. Oyó su nombre y se levantó dirigiéndose a la mesa, iba a coger su test que había sido dejado en el escritorio, pero la mano del profesor no lo dejó y fue más rápida tomándolo.

- Luego de la clase, quédate y espera -dijo entregándoselo luego de sus palabras, haciéndole fruncir el ceño-

Tomó las hojas y se acercó a su mesa para revisarlas, ¿acaso le había ido mal? Él lo había visto fácil, quizás es que lo había suspendido y ahora lo citaba para decirle que nunca iba a aprobar la asignatura mientras él la enseñase. Se acomodó y miró como tenía la máxima nota en todos los ejercicios, teniendo un sobresaliente. Levantó la mirada hacia el profesor, que seguía repartiendo como si nada los restantes. Cuando terminó, se incorporó y se colocó en el centro de la pizarra.

- Tengo una copia de cada una de esas pruebas así que os podéis quedar con el original, quemadlo los que sintáis rabia, usadlo como rito vudú para pedirle a quien sea que os ayude a sacar siempre buenas notas o por otro lado, pegadlo en la pared como recuerdo, felicidades a Anna -miró como la chica le sonreía poniendo ojitos, se fijó que era la misma que le había ayudado a repartir los folios- y a Balthazar -el aludido puso las manos detrás de su cabeza en un gesto chulesco- por sus notables, y felicidades a Castiel por el sobresaliente -sonrió mirándole-

Sintió de nuevo todas las miradas sobre él y bufó mirando hacia un lado, no necesitaba que nadie le felicitase y mucho menos que diera información sobre su inteligencia a los demás, no le apetecía tener que soportar a la gente que quería preguntarle como se realizaba un ejercicio o cosas de ese estilo. La clase continuó su curso y sonó el timbre al rato, habían empezado por los conceptos básicos, los Sistemas materiales. Les contó una parrafada de la antigüedad sobre los babilonios y esas sociedades antiguas, que nunca admitiría que él las hacía interesantes por su forma de narrar. Se levantó dispuesto a irse y maldijo en voz baja al acordarse de que no podía, así que se quedó esperando hasta que el aula quedó vacía y la mirada verde del profesor se centraba sobre él. Eso le hizo ponerse algo nervioso.

- Ven conmigo, acompáñame a mi despacho.

Salió por delante de él una vez que había recogido todo y Castiel lo siguió a una distancia justa para que no los relacionasen, sonaba algo idiota pues iban al mismo lugar, pero contra menos lo vieran pasear con el profesor mejor. No pudo evitar fijarse en la forma de cruzar los pasillos que tenía, era fuerte y arrebatador, confiado, el amo del instituto. Tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y Castiel estaba seguro de que el otro conocía ese detalle, porque los pantalones tan ceñidos que llevaba le marcaban las piernas, las caderas, el contorno duro de las nalgas... ¿qué cojones hacía mirándole el culo a su profesor? Las hormonas de la edad lo iban a volver medio loco. Observó el número del despacho, era el 69, ¿había alguien que estaba haciendo las cosas a propósito para joderlo o qué?

- Pasa.

La voz de Dean le sacó de sus pensamientos y entró al despacho cerrando la puerta, dejando caer la maleta al lado de la silla y sentándose en ella sin que le dieran permiso, no lo necesitaba. Observó de reojo como el profesor sacaba un fichero con su nombre y se sentaba frente a él.

- ¿Quieres agua o algo? -preguntó amablemente, viéndole negar- Eres un chico de pocas palabras por lo que veo, ¿temes hablar conmigo por lo que pasó en el pasillo?

- Claro que no te temo -respondió rápidamente mirándole directamente a los ojos-

- Sin embargo pensaste que te iba a suspender la prueba, ¿o me equivoco? -sonrió con insuficiente, y Castiel pensó que era un cabrón- Pero yo no soy así, no voy suspendiendo a cada alumno con chupas de cuero que se me pone delante y me desafía, lo que cuenta es lo que hay aquí -se señaló la cabeza sin apartar la vista de él- Y por lo que he estado viendo, no sólo en mi asignatura has sacado de las notas más altas, en los test tanto de letras como de ciencias has sacado sobresaliente, ¿cuántos años tienes?¿eres repetidor?

- No soy repetidor -se ofendió que juzgase que por sus pintas y por haber sacado buenas notas ya lo viese de esa forma- Tengo dieciocho, recien cumplidos, ¿de verdad que esto es necesario?

- Lo es, al menos ya te he hecho hablar -sonrió iluminándosele el rostro, dejando a Castiel embobado y sintiéndose como un idiota, había caído en su provocación para que hablase- ¿Has recibido clases antes de empezar, en el verano?

- No, no he recibido clases de nadie, ni he copiado, ni tengo padres profesores, ni nada de eso -respondió con un tono que se le antojó algo infantil, ¡pero es que se sentía provocado!-

- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, entonces felicidades por esa cabeza que tienes, llegarás muy lejos cuando tengas que ir a la universidad el año que viene -cerró el fichero que contenía el expediente de Castiel- Por cierto, bonita camiseta.

Se miró casi sin recordar cual llevaba, _Master of Puppets _de Metallica. Ahora iba a resultar que este tipo le gustaba su misma música, tocaba joderse porque no era normal, él no era normal.

- Gracias -fue lo único que pudo decir, sintiéndose cohibido y avergonzado de que se hubiera fijado en la camisa que llevaba, encima mirándolo con esos ojos y esa sonrisa- Nunca pensé que los profesores de química tuvieran tiempo para oír buena música -contraatacó observándole-

- También fui joven y sigo considerándome así, sólo tengo treinta y tres años, no quieras enterrarme en una de esas tumbas de la camisa tan pronto.

Se rió levemente... ¿estaba riéndose?¿perdón? Se pisó el pie a sí mismo sin que Dean lo notase para adoptar una postura seria de nuevo. Tenía que marcharse rápido o lo iba a lamentar. Se puso de pie tomando sus cosas dándose la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse.

- Adiós, ángel de los jueves -sonrió el profesor haciéndolo parar, era tan divertido picar a ese chico que no podía dejar de hacerlo-.

- No me llame así -se enfurruñó de una forma que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, habría gritado de lo adorable que se veía-. Buenas tardes.

Salió del despacho viendo como los pasillos estaban vacíos con las clases ya terminadas. Cruzó el edificio entero hasta la salida casi corriendo, lo había llamado _ángel, _a él, ¡si era todo lo contrario! Pero aun así, le hizo sentir un vuelco en el pecho y se sonrojó al recordar la voz del profesor. Tenía que estar enfermo, o sus hormonas tenían que estarlo. Llegó hasta su moto y sacó el casco colocándoselo rápidamente mientras con las llaves apartaba las cadenas de la moto. Se subió y echó una última mirada al instituto, viendo como en ese momento salía Dean y lo miraba. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió de él con la mano haciéndolo sonrojarse, quizás por el calor del casco o el del gesto. Arrancó la moto sin devolverle el gesto y pensó que tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible, o su corazón iba a salirse de él, ¿qué le estaba pasando?


	2. Chapter 2

En las siguientes semanas todo pareció calmarse en las clases y de repente empezó a ver que ese profesor no le caía tan mal. Tenía una forma de explicar las cosas tan interesante que siempre lo dejaban atendiéndole aunque no quisiera e incluso apreciando las bromas que soltaba de vez en cuando, que eran como a él le gustaban: las justas y las mínimas, pero lo suficiente como para aligerar una clase. Ya estaba mucho más relajado y calmado, en las demás asignaturas iba bien y, aunque ya no le sorprendía, Química era de sus favoritas. Las sonrisas que Dean daba se notaban que no eran ni la mitad de sinceras y fuertes que podrían ser, pero les hacía sentirse mejor a todos y siempre tenía palabras conciliadoras. Hubo un poco de jaleo en esos momentos, los que tuvieron que cambiarse de grupo por diversos motivos de horarios lo hicieron, y Castiel pensó que eso era un embrollo. Porque aprovechándose de esa posibilidad, pasaron dos cosas: primero, las chicas de las demás clases querían estar en la suya sólo por su profesor, y éste les sonreía y les decía que se sentía alagado por ello, maldito ligón; y segundo, vino el otro profesor de Química que tenía el instituto a ofrecerle que se cambiase a su clase. Ese tal profesor, Raphael, pareció molestarse mucho cuando él se negó, tenía que admitir que Dean era un buen profesor y a pesar del comportamiento que había tenido al principio, éste no había tomado ninguna represalia. Además, sentía que ese tipo no era trigo limpio ni era mejor profesor que el suyo. Se rumoreaban cosas de él sobre que se dedicaba a intentar convencer a los alumnos más avanzados para que fueran con él pues si él tenía alumnos que sacaban buenas notas, parecía mucho mejor. Por suerte nadie aceptaba sus tratos, aunque con él era muy insistente.

- Yo puedo ofrecerte más nivel, Castiel, tengo un amigo muy reconocido en Química que podría dejarte ir a su laboratorio para estudiar mucho mejor y así te podrías dedicar a ésto, ¿qué me dices ahora?

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no, señor profesor? -se estaba empezando a cansar, quería pasar por la puerta del pasillo para ir a la cafetería pero no lo dejaban-

- Insistiré hasta que me digas que sí, he visto tus notas y sé que eres un buen alumno, ese Winchester no te va a enseñar nada que yo no pueda, y lo supero seguro -insistió poniendo mala cara al hablar del otro profesor-

- No quisiera ofenderle -mentía- pero no creo que me pueda enseñar nada mejor que lo que Dean muestra en su materia -sonrió por un momento en una mueca imperceptible-

- ¿Desde cuándo se le llama a un profesor por su nombre de pila, señorito? -frunció el ceño sintiéndose atacado por las palabras de Castiel-

- Desde que uno les da la suficiente confianza como para tratarlo al mismo nivel, no por tener más conocimiento por los años hay que sentarse en un pedestal y azotarlos como esclavos que deben aprender aunque se les enseñe como el culo, Raphael.

Habló una voz grave por detrás, que Castiel pudo reconocer perfectamente. Sintió un peso sobre su cabeza y notó el brazo de su profesor de Química sobre él, apoyado con delicadeza en un gesto amigable. Enrojeció cuando sintió que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su mismo brazo haciendo que sus cuerpos casi se rozasen y pudo oír como Dean esbozaba una sonrisa que tenía que ser muy falsa por la situación, pero encantadora a pesar de todo. Se quedó paralizado sin saber donde mirar, ni que sentir, ni que pensar siquiera. Sólo pudo mirar hacia arriba para ver que aun seguía apoyado sobre él, y notar que sus pelos rozaban el cuello de su invasor del espacio personal.

- ¿Está diciendo que enseño mal a mis alumnos, profesor Winchester? -intentó colocar una sonrisa falsa como el otro profesor, pero sólo pudo elevar un poco el labio de la rabia, con los ojos oscuros de odio-

- Estoy diciendo que estoy harto de que trates de llevarte a mis alumnos a tus clases, por suerte se notan que son inteligentes y no caen en tus trucos.

- Eso aun está por ver, porque sé que Castiel en el fondo quiere venirse conmigo.

- No, no lo quiero y deje ya de insistir, es patético -contestó intentando permanecer serio, con las mejillas algo encendidas de la vergüenza. Por suerte, ni Dean podía verlo ni Raphael le estaba prestando atención a eso por culpa de la rabia que sentía-.

- ¿Me has dicho ''patético'' ? -elevó el tono acercándose amenazadoramente, hasta que vio el dedo del otro profesor delante de su cara negando-

- A mi chico no le levantes la voz -el corazón de Castiel dio un vuelco, tragando saliva- ni te le acerques si no quieres tener problemas con la directiva, porque si aun no les he dicho lo que estás haciendo es porque en el fondo me das pena, no abuses de mi bondad y lárgate.

La voz autoritaria de Dean daba miedo. Estaba hablando de actos bondadosos, de perdones, pero sin embargo parecía que te amenazaba al mismo tiempo y estaba seguro de que había que tener cuidado con provocarle. Observó como el otro profesor se daba la vuelta sin decir una palabra más, aunque ambos sabían que no se había dado por satisfecho.

- Qué tipo más pesado, un día tendrían que darle un repaso del bueno y leerle las normas de la convivencia.

A pesar de que oyó su voz, él aun no podía reaccionar. Sentía su chaqueta más pesada, sus hombros más caídos y que sus piernas no lo iban a poder sujetar por mucho. No se estaban rozando, pero Castiel sintió el calor del cuerpo de Dean incluso a esa distancia y que estuviese apoyado sobre su cabeza (con delicadeza todo el rato y sin empujarlo hacia abajo) no ayudaba demasiado a recomponerse.

- ¿Puedes... dejar mi cabeza? -preguntó adoptando un tono algo duro... o eso intentó, pero seguro no lo había conseguido-

- Perdón, pero se está cómodo sobre este nido de pelo -sonrió apartándose mientras se entretenía un momento en desordenárselo más con su mano-

- Hey, déjame el pelo -gruñó apartándose de él, dándose la vuelta para encararlo-

- Es muy divertido molestarte -sonrió mirándole-

- Un profesor no debería hacer esas cosas -dijo casi en un murmullo, pero con confianza y sin apartar los ojos-

- No debería, pero aun no hay ningún sitio dónde me lo prohíba así que... -adelantó su mano volviendo a hacerlo mientras se apartaba riéndose por la cara infantil que había puesto Castiel y viendo como sujetaba su brazo para quitarlo, aunque al retirarse sus finos dedos rozaron la palma de Dean y el dorso de su mano-

Castiel sintió el roce como si fuera una descarga y se dio la vuelta casi corriendo alejándose de allí, ese maldito profesor tenía que tener una colonia, un hechizo sobre él o un don especial que lo atraía... quizás eran todas esas cosas, o como siempre, le echaba la culpa a sus hormonas de adolescente. Llegó hasta el tejado abriendo la puerta para cerrar los ojos y respirar con tranquilidad. Él era gay desde que tenía conciencia, las mujeres no le habían atraído nunca y los hombres... Realmente, sincerándose consigo mismo, sabía que era gay sin haberle gustado ningún chico, pero lo sabía, hay cosas que se ven y se saben.

Se sentó en el suelo mirando que el sol daba completamente sobre él en ese momento, estaba desperdiciando el momento de la comida pero tampoco es que tuviera demasiada hambre. Subió una de sus manos a su pelo notando aun esa fuerte mano en su cabeza, haciendo que cerrase los ojos y apretase un poco sus labios, todo se estaba pasando de la raya. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giró extrañado viendo a un alumno desde ella con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Tú eres el que ha deshonrado a Raphael? -preguntó casi con asco-

- Eso lo hace él por sí mismo y si sois sus alumnos estoy seguro de que sois igual de patéticos.

- ¿Te crees el amo del instituto ahora, no? -sonó otra voz detrás del que había entrado que se puso al lado del primero- ¿Porqué no le damos una paliza a este insecto, Zacarías? -dijo sonriendo el otro de tal forma que no se sabía si era de maldad o una normal-

- Siempre resolviendo las cosas con la rabia, Uriel -dijo sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo- Pero creo que esta vez te voy a hacer caso, nadie nos llama patéticos.

Castiel se levantó observándolos. Eran más altos que él, más grandes, pero seguramente no más fuertes. Él tenía agilidad y destreza gracias a su grácil cuerpo, y a veces usar la ímpetu de los adversarios hacía que ganases la guerra. Los vio acercarse y se posicionó preparado para cualquier ataque, el problema es que tras él estaba el borde de ese pequeño patio que había en el tejado y aunque había una barandilla de acero, no se fiaba ni un sólo momento. Escuchó que uno de ellos soltaba un pequeño grito de dolor y miró como detrás había alguien en la puerta.

- ¿Porqué no mejor os vais a esconderos en vuestra madriguera y dejáis al chico en paz? -sonrió Balthazar apartándose para dejar pasar a dos chicos más y a una chica, que pudo ver que era Anna. Levantó las manos y negó con la cabeza aun sin dejar de sonreír- Es una sugerencia, pero si sois listos de verdad creo que os vais a dar la vuelta y vais a sacar vuestros químicos culos de aquí antes de que los explotemos a patadas.

Sus acompañantes soltaron varias risas mientras no les perdían de vista. Miró a los dos chicos y comprendió que éstos seguían siendo idiotas, pero también prudentes, aceptando cuando se tenían que retirar. Miraron a todos dirigiéndose a las escaleras, y desde allí, les dijeron que eran unos cobardes y que no se atreverían a pelear solos.

- Mira quienes hablaron, los dos contra uno -se burló girándose y acercándose a Castiel, sentándose a uno de sus lados poniendo una bolsa en el centro- Menudo sitio has conseguido, no te importará que lo compartamos un rato para beber, ¿no?

Abrió la bolsa sin esperar la contestación mientras Anna lo saludaba con una sonrisa y los demás chicos se sentaban con él también saludándolo. Mientras igual se sentaba, pudo reconocerlos y eran de los que tampoco le habían caído mal. Uno de ellos se llamaba Chuck y era algo extraño, siempre tenía ojeras y tanto que era poco hablador, como que no podía quedarse quieto. El otro se llamaba Adam y se podía decir que era un chico normal, lo más equilibrado que se podía ser por esos lugares.

- ¿Te gusta el vodka? -preguntó el chico rubio sonriendo mientras sacaba de la bolsa una botella del nombrado líquido alcohólico-

- No, yo no bebo.

- ¿Cómo que no bebes? -abrió los ojos extrañado, viéndole negar- Y, ¿fumas algo? -volvió a negar- Al menos tendrás sexo, ¿no?

- ¡Balthazar! -gritó Anna llamándole la atención- No le hagas caso, le gusta hacer lo que no se puede como el que más.

- Ya que yo puedo, lo hago, quien no puede como los curas, obispos y esa gente que se aguante, pero mientras se pueda pecar, yo lo haré como el que más -sonrió mientras abría la botella y sacaba vasos de plástico-

- Tienes una filosofía un poco extraña -suspiró la chica mirando a Castiel- Tienes que tener cuidado con esos dos chicos, no son muy de fiar y podrían buscarte más veces, por suerte nosotros te seguimos -sonrió amablemente-

- Me sé cubrir las espaldas, no te preocupes -intentó no ser tan descortés contestándole, no parecía como las demás chicas y lo habían ayudado a que al menos no lo expulsaran por pelearse-

- No lo dudo, pero por si acaso -tomó un vaso de plástico y le sirvió algo de refresco, evitando que Balthazar echase alcohol en él y dándoselo a Castiel- Hay que tener siempre las espaldas cubiertas con los alumnos de la clase de Raphael, son mezquinos y calculadores, respaldados por su profesor con cada cosa que hacen, sea mala o buena -bebió un poco de su propia bebida y le miró- Hemos tenido mucha suerte de tener a Dean como profesor, él es un cielo de persona y siempre busca lo mejor para nosotros, pero nos regaña si hacemos algo malo.

- Se te ilumina la mirada cada vez que hablas de él, déjalo ya porque no tienes posibilidades -habló Chuck por primera vez-

- Es que aun no me lo creo...

Castiel escuchaba atentamente la conversación que tenían sobre el profesor. Anna era guapa y mayor de edad, y aunque Dean les sacaba aun unos cuantos años, él nunca había visto eso como un problema y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco. Miró a Chuck, que empezó a sonreír al ver la cara de desilusión que había puesto la chica.

- ¿Y porqué no? Si eso es lo que parece que está de moda.

- Pues que conmigo no cuente, yo me mantengo a salvo siempre y me voy a pescar todo lo que pueda en mi lugar -habló el rubio mientras daba un trago de vodka sin mezclar con nada, Castiel pensó que tenía que estar asqueroso eso-

- Piensa entonces que él nunca podrá interponerse en tu lugar, Balthazar, porque si no estaríamos todos a dos velas -se rió Adam viendo como el aludido negaba con la cabeza, desechando las palabras del chico-

- ¿Alguien me dice de qué estáis hablando? -intervino repentinamente, pues no estaba captando nada de nada de la conversación-

- Tú eres nuevo y no lo sabes, creo yo -dijo Anna llevándose un dedo a los labios, dudando por un momento, pero vio que los demás se encogían de hombros- Dean, nuestro profesor de Química, por lo que se dice es gay, una pena para todas las chicas que van detrás de él -suspiró abatida-

Sus palabras le pillaron por sorpresa mientras bebía algo de su refresco y casi se ahoga, por suerte Balthazar le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para que el aire volviese a él. ¿Gay?¿Qué demonios estaban diciendo? Era cierto que no lo había visto ligar con nadie, ni con las alumnas siquiera a pesar de que tenía cientos (sin exagerar) detrás de él, aunque quizás eso fuera por la edad... Pero algo le decía que en el fondo eso no le importaba demasiado al profesor.

- Casi te ahogas, ten cuidado por dónde se te va el refresco porque lo podrías lamentar -advirtió Balthazar, le dedicó una mirada asesina y sólo lo hizo sonreír más, ese tipo era incorregible y no le afectaban las amenazas-

Sonó el timbre que avisaba de que se había acabado la hora de la comida y debían volver a las clases, así que todos se levantaron aunque algo perezosos. Oyó que el rubio quería saltarse la clase de Filosofía con la escusa de que él tenía una propia y no obligaba a nadie estudiarla, que los demás filósofos eran unos desconsiderados. Pero finalmente Anna tiró de él, convenciéndolo de que tenían que asistir para ganar los puntos por asistencia. Se despidió de ellos tomando otro pasillo, pensando en todo lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo iba a ser Dean gay? No tenía la actitud de uno... aunque, él tampoco la tenía demasiado marcada, que demonios. Todo era posible, y todo lo posible a él le confundía.

No le importaba llegar tarde y mientras andaba por los pasillos ya vacíos de las clases, empezó a oír movimiento en una de las aulas cercanas a él. Eran los laboratorios, concretamente el que ellos usaban cuando el profesor quería hacer unas prácticas siempre muy controladas, para que aprendiesen todo lo posible. Se acercó con curiosidad a la puerta y se asomó frunciendo el ceño inmediatamente.

- ¿Uriel, qué haces aquí? -dijo con un tono bastante peligroso entrando al aula para enfrentarlo, tenía un vial con lo que supuso era un líquido químico y un gran cuenco con agua en el centro de una mesa-

Oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras él y pudo ver a Zacarías sonriendo mientras echaba la llave para que no saliesen de allí ninguno. Pasó por la parte derecha de la clase hasta llegar a su compañero y ambos lo miraron, mierda, Anna tenía razón con lo de que tenía que vigilarse las espaldas, ahora lo tenían acorralado.

- Sabíamos que cruzabas estos pasillos y que al oír ruido en el laboratorio de vuestro querido profesor Winchester ibas a entrar, bienvenido a una pequeña clase de química -soltó sus palabras casi con desprecio nada más nombrar a Dean, justo como Raphael lo hacía, todos esos tipos eran iguales-

- Estáis locos, ¿qué vais a mezclar? -les gruñó sin acercarse demasiado, no se fiaba de ellos en absoluto- ¿Sodio puro con agua? -identificó la mezcla sabiendo que ocurriría-

- Vamos a comprobar ahora mismo si acertaste, ¿no crees? -dijo remangándose la camisa y la chaqueta que llevaba.

Uriel dio un paso con una pipeta llena del producto químico y sin darse cuenta pisó uno de los cables que cruzaban la clase cayendo hacia delante y virtiendo el sodio puro con el agua. Castiel quiso gritarles pero sólo pudo esconderse en la mesa más cercana escuchando de repente una explosión que partía los objetos de cristal de alrededor y causaba un gran jaleo. Abrió los ojos cuando ya sintió que había pasado todo y pudo ver como a lo lejos estaba Uriel estaba en el suelo sentado y sujetándose antebrazo dónde por un pequeño corte salía algo de sangre, nada grave. Seguramente por la explosión un trozo de algún objeto le había cortado y ahora se resentía el dolor. Se levantó acercándose a él, viendo como Zacarías los miraba desde otra mesa escondido sin querer siquiera ayudar a su compañero. Se agachó pidiéndole que le dejase ver la herida pero el otro negó con la cabeza bajándose las mangas y la chaqueta justo cuando escuchó que las puertas se abrían de un golpe partiendo el pomo y la cerradura.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? -dijo el recién llegado con una voz dura y autoritaria, viendo las cosas rotas y el gas que aun salía de la mezcla-

Rápidamente tras él salió Raphael observando la escena, oliendo un poco ese gas.

- ¿Habéis hecho una reacción química para explotar el laboratorio? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

- Nosotros no hemos sido, ¡ha sido Castiel! -gritó Zacarías señalando al aludido, que se giró mirando asombrado a esa rata rastrera-

- No mientas, yo no he sido -aseguró poniéndose de pie y enfrentándose a la mirada de asco y odio que le daba el profesor-

- Señor director, este chico es muy problemático, hoy incluso me ha faltado al respeto de una forma grave -dijo mirando al nombrado-

- Y a nosotros hoy los de su clase nos han dicho que los de nuestra clase somos animales que vivimos en madrigueras y que nos van a sacar a patadas -apoyó el mismo que le había acusado-

- No mintáis más, nadie generalizó de esa forma y erais vosotros los que habíais venido a pelear conmigo -gruñó Castiel con tanto odio que pensó que iba a salir veneno de sus dientes para matarlos-

- Todos a mi despacho, tú el primero -dijo el director mirándole directamente a los ojos con desconfianza, y supo que estaba todo perdido para él-

Castiel salió delante de todos viendo como algunos alumnos habían acudido al oír la explosión. Nada más que salieron los tres alumnos pudo divisar a Anna y a Balthazar, ambos muy serios y negando con la cabeza. El chico parecía maldecir y ella tenía un rostro de preocupación indudable. Raphael mandó a todos a cada clase a continuar con sus tareas mientras los tres chicos acompañaban al director al despacho. Entraron y Lucifer mandó a Castiel sentarse en la silla frente a su mesa mientras él ocupaba su sillón. Raphael y sus dos alumnos se pusieron a un lado del asiento del que más mandaba allí dentro, dando una sensación de respaldo enorme.

- ¿Porqué has explotado el laboratorio, Castiel? -preguntó con voz lenta, pero llena de tensión-

- Yo no he explotado nada, han sido ellos que están locos -dijo frunciendo el ceño, intentando controlar toda su rabia, se sentía temblar de ira-

- Pero esa es vuestra aula, mis alumnos no pueden ni entrar ni pedir las llaves del laboratorio 1, el nuestro es el 2, ellos no podrían haber entrado de ninguna manera -respondió Raphael sin quitarle el ojo de encima, mientras por un segundo esbozaba una sonrisa vencedora-

Y ahí lo supo, supo que todo eso era cosa de él. Estaba seguro de que nadie los había oído hablar a Dean y a él con el profesor, ¿cómo iban a saber Uriel y Zacarías entonces que le había dicho que era un patético? Y siendo profesor, conseguir una llave era la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

- Lo vuelvo a repetir, yo no he sido, ¿qué interés iba a tener en volar mi propio laboratorio? -dijo suspirando de la tensión, no estaba acostumbrado a las discusiones donde todos estaban contra él-

- Para hacernos daño a nosotros, porque desde que llegaste nos has odiado y como nuestro profesor te dijo que no podáis cambiarte a nuestra clase nos empezaste a odiar y querías inculparnos -habló Zacarías fingiendo dolor y tristeza-

- ¿Qué yo qué? Él fue quien me pidió a mí que fuera con vosotros y le dije que no, por eso está rabioso conmigo -gruñó empezando a sentir el pulso acelerado y cómo su respiración dejaba de ser pausada, apretó los puños para controlarse-

- Yo estoy contento con mis alumnos, no quiero más -dijo acercándose a la mesa del director y apoyándose en ella sin apartar la vista- Te vas a ganar una buena pagando todo el destrozo y limpiando el laboratorio, por supuesto tendrá expulsión, ¿no es cierto? -dijo mirando al jefe de todo-

- Obviamente, ha destrozado un bien de la escuela por una venganza y eso no se puede permitir -habló jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras silbaba distraidamente- Dime Castiel, estás aquí por una beca, ¿qué pasarías si la perdieras? -habló en un tono bajo pero divertido-

- No me podéis hacer esto... -dijo bajando un poco el tono sintiéndose desprotegido ante todas las miradas acusadoras y llenas de amenazas-

No le podía estar pasando esto a él, no se lo merecía. Ni siquiera les había faltado al respeto cuando subieron, no se habían peleado con él precisamente y por un profesor ególatra que rechazó le iban a joder la vida a base de bien, sin la beca... él, no quería volver. Cerró los ojos escuchando como Raphael y Lucifer comenzaban a hablar de una cifra desorbitada en materiales de química que él no iba a poder pagar ni en cien años, quiso sollozar por lo que se le estaba viniendo encima y se mordió el labio mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza.

- ¿Llega tarde el abogado del diablo?

Giró un poco su cabeza abriendo los ojos algo vidriosos para observar a Dean entrar al despacho, cerrando la puerta tras él. En su pecho sintió una sensación de calidez mientras lo veía acercarse quedando tras él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros en un gesto conciliador y protector. Pudo oír un _ya estoy aquí_ en susurros y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, sí, estaba ahí.

- ¿A qué se debe su intromisión, profesor Winchester? -habló Raphael con un tono digno de etiquetarse como _la mayor frase dicha con desprecio _en el libro Guinness de los récords-

- Mi laboratorio, mi alumno, mi responsabilidad -dijo claro y conciso, sin apartar la vista de él- No hace falta que nadie me explique lo pasado, ya me han contado todo y tengo que decir que Castiel no ha sido el causante de este revuelo.

- ¿Porqué piensa que es inocente cuando las pruebas van en su contra? -preguntó Lucifer, interesado en la intervención del profesor-

- Primero, porque no es tan estúpido como para robar unas llaves de la caja de repuestos de la sala de profesores, la que tiene la combinación, porque la que tendría que tener el conserje la llevo yo siempre encima -dijo sacando un gran llavero y dejándolo en la mesa, señalando una que estaba etiquetada y dejaba claro cual era la llave- Segundo, porque aunque parezca un tipo duro es prudente, inteligente y con una cabeza lo suficientemente amueblada para saber que si quieres hacer una explosión a lo grande, no basta con mezclar sodio puro con agua, iría a por algo más grande -sonrió con insuficiencia-

- Pero no iba a volar el laboratorio con él dentro, no diga bobadas, profesor Winchester -alumno y profesor vieron como el labio de Raphael empezaba a temblar, perdiendo totalmente la calma-

- Yo lo veo en perfectas condiciones, pero, ¿me puedes asegurar de que tus alumnos lo están? -preguntó provocando la intriga a Lucifer-

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? -insistió el director-

Dean metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un trozo de tela muy gruesa que protegía algo dentro. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y empezó a apartarla dejando ver trozos de cristal rotos ensangrentados. El rostro de Uriel cambió a una de pánico y miedo total, e inmediatamente observó a Castiel, que le devolvía la mirada si decir nada.

- No quiero ponerme técnico, pero el vial que contenía el sodio puro estalló y cortó al que lo echó, probablemente con muy poco cuidado porque le dio en alguna parte del cuerpo, si queréis comprobamos a cada chico y vemos quien tiene una herida -dijo mirando a los otros dos alumnos-

- Puede que la explosión fuera a otro lado y les hiriera a ellos, eso qué más da, sólo hay que mirar las pintas de este chico como para saber que ni encaja aquí y que es un delincuente.

- ¿Porqué lo dice, profesor? -la mirada de Dean se oscureció viendo el juicio de valores que esa rata estaba lanzando-

- Es algo que se ve a simple vista -contestó casi gruñendo desafiándole con la mirada-.

Castiel sintió que una de las manos de sus hombros se apartaba y luego pasaba por encima de su hombro. Dean dejó caer su cartera con algo de enfado sobre la mesa y la abrió dejando ver una foto algo antigua. En ella se podía ver a un profesor joven vestido con una chupa de cuero, vaqueros y una camisa de _Led Zeppelin_. A su lado había un niño algo más pequeño que él, ambos estaban apoyados en un coche algo antiguo pero que le sonaba de algo.

- Soy licenciado en todos los sectores de la Química, imparto clases en un colegio privado con alumnos muy avanzados y además, los martes y los jueves doy clases por la tarde en la Universidad -habló lento mirándolos- Bien, ¿algo más que decir, profesor Raphael?

- Señor director... fuimos nosotros los que volamos el laboratorio -habló Uriel con voz temblorosa viendo como su profesor lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se subía la manga de la camisa y dejaba ver su herida-

Castiel lo miró y asintió, diciéndole que eso era lo correcto.

- Pueden marcharse -habló Lucifer mirando a los dos acusados-

- Gracias, señor director.

Tomó de nuevo su cartera guardándola en el bolsillo y esperó que su alumno se levantase para ponerle una mano en la espalda, aliviándolo mientras salía de ese lugar. Se giraron en un último momento para ver a Raphael y aprovechándose de que el director hablaba hacia los chicos, ambos le sacaron la lengua con una sonrisa mientras salían de allí. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras, donde Castiel se sentó algo agotado por la situación que acababan de vivir, casi se veía en la calle. Notó que Dean se sentaba a su lado mientras se abría el primer botón de la camisa por el calor que hasta él sintió que su profesor irradiaba. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que ya no aguantó más.

- De verdad... ¿una camisa de Led Zeppelin? -dijo mirando hacia sus pies, escuchando una leve risa de su profesor-

- Demasiado antiguo para ti, ¿no? -apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, y su barbilla entre sus manos-

- No, es que la que llevabas en la foto está muy vacía sólo con el título del grupo -habló suspirando mientras subía la cabeza y le miraba- Gracias... por, ya sabes, haberme ayudado ahí dentro, me veía pagando cosas imposibles y fuera de aquí.

- Nada que agradecer, no puedo dejar que por culpa de unos capullos como esos te echen de aquí -dijo observándole- estoy fuera del horario escolar mío, si uso palabras así no me eches al director -bromeó suspirando al pensar de lo que se habían librado-

- Creo que nunca más quiero verlo, y tú tampoco quieres -se quitó la chaqueta sintiendo calor, echándole las culpas a esas sonrisas-

Se quedaron un momento de silencio mientras Castiel soltaba su chupa a un lado y se tumbaba sobre las frías escaleras ahora que podía y nadie las transitaba.

- Por cierto -atrajo la atención de Dean-

- ¿Sí?

- Si vuelves a decir que no soy un tipo duro, tendremos una pelea en serio -dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos-

- Huy, que miedo – dijo complacido por las palabras, sin apartar la mirada de él- No sé porqué te empeñas en mantener una faceta que no es la tuya, pero espero que el motivo no sea un gran problema.

- ¿Porqué iba a actuar de una forma distinta por un problema? -dijo algo confuso-

- Porque todos tenemos motivos para actuar así.

Escuchó el tono serio y abrió los ojos mirando los de su profesor, recordando la foto.

- ¿Todos? -insistió sin apartar la mirada-

- Todos, Castiel.

- ¿Me dirías el tuyo?

Observó como Dean sonreía levemente.

- Sólo si tú me cuentas el tuyo, como un trato.

- Entonces vas a tener que esperar mucho, porque tengo la cabeza muy bien amueblada y todas esas cosas, ya sabes -dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos-

- Lo sé, y por eso aunque parezca algo idiota, me siento orgulloso de ti.

No volvió a abrir los ojos sintiendo esas palabras entrando por sus oídos y atacando directamente a su corazón, dándole vida y esperanza. Sonrió levemente y ninguno de los dos se movieron de esas escaleras, disfrutando de un buen silencio y una inmejorable compañía.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de la autora:**____Aparcados al fin todos los asuntos que tenía, puedo actualizar. Siento si tardo en subirlos ahora más que antes, las clases no me dejan escribir tanto como quisiera. Espero que os guste la continuación n.n_

oOoOoOo

Castiel llevó el vaso lleno de agua hasta sus labios y empezó a beber lentamente mientras oía el escándalo que se había creado en el comedor. Para él, era bastante molesto tener que soportarlo pero luego de lo ocurrido con el director y todo el jaleo de los alumnos de Raphael, Balthazar y Anna junto con los demás le obligaban a sentarse con ellos a la hora de la comida. También Dean parecía intentar protegerlo, cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos lo acompañaba amablemente a dónde fuera e incluso le hacía alguna broma o intentaba tocarle el pelo. Él siempre le gruñía y sonrojado tomaba su mano con las suyas para quitársela de la cabeza, no necesitaba que nadie le protegiera. Para colmo, de nuevo le decía ___Ángel _alegando que era la palabra que le definía_._. Cuando se separaban podía empezar a respirar y sin poder evitarlo se quedaba mirandole, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso por él? No era nadie, sólo un alumno más y no tenía porqué preocuparse, pero aun así lo hacía y maldita sea, le dejaba una gran paz interior y un calor que no había sentido en años.

Apoyó el vaso en la bandeja luego de dejarlo casi a la mitad y tomando el tenedor, empezó a comer de su ensalada mientras oía a los demás.

– Estoy nerviosa, pronto son los exámenes de Diciembre y se nos acumulan demasiados, ¡odio cuando por regla general sólo se pueden poner tres exámenes en la semana y nosotros tenemos cinco! – Reclamó la chica pelirroja sentada frente a él, que fruncía el ceño –.

– No chilles de esa forma tan de mujer en la cafetería, Anna – Gruñó en voz baja Chuck mientras levantaba la cabeza un momento de la mesa para mirarla –

– Punto uno, soy una mujer – Le recordó frunciendo un poco el ceño –. Y punto dos, nadie me ha oído, están todos comiendo y charlando de los exámenes también. Deberías dormir más y preocuparte por ellos, y no entretenerte tanto en escribir esa novela que quieres publicar sobre tios buenos contra demonios y ángeles, eso no vende.

– Porque tú lo digas – Se quejó volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa – .

– No le quites las ilusiones tan pronto, que luego no nos coloca en su obra – Habló Balthazar llegando hasta ellos y sentándose en la mesa en el lado de Castiel, palmeando la espalda de Chuck – Y aunque no me va eso de leer, yo quiero aportar ideas.

– ¿Tú aportando algo a una obra literaria? – Anna levantó la ceja totalmente asombrada –.

– Claro, porque por lo que me ha contado Chuck sobre dos personajes en concreto, me gustaría hacer que se liaran – Le guiñó un ojo –.

– ¿Tú queriendo hacer que dos hombres se líen?

– No dos hombres, un hombre y un ángel, eso se llama pecar a lo grande – Dijo emocionándose mientras asentía con aprobación –.

Todos, incluyendo a un perplejo Castiel, levantaron la cabeza para mirarlo como si fuera un bicho raro o un mutante apoderado de ese cuerpo, asombrados por la revelación que estaban teniendo. La mirada de Balthazar brilló peligrosamente y sin dejar de sonreír de una forma picaresca, habló de nuevo.

– Y me gustaría que ese ángel se llamara Castiel, como nuestro colega aquí al lado. Su descripción capta muy bien con él, ¡y Dean podría ser el humano! – Gritó tan alto que algunos alumnos se dieron la vuelta para mirarle. Se rió escondiéndose un poco tras sus amigos esperando a que dejaran de observarlo –.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Gruñó Castiel oyendo a lo lejos el jadeo de asombro de Anna y cómo esta había asentido rápidamente. La miró frunciendo un poco el ceño y ella se sonrojó bajando la mirada algo avergonzada, pidiendo perdón pero sin dejar de sonreír –.

– No me vayas a negar que tu nombre le pega a ese tipo, sé que igual Chuck te ha hablado de la novela y de como es él, y de quién...

– Nada de spoilers – Habló el autor, advirtiendo al rubio –.

– No iba a decir nada – Replicó divertido–. Pero como iba diciendo, tanto tú como tu nombre le venís al guante a ese ángel, ¿verdad que sí chicos? Además, si eres un pequeño santo aunque tus pintas no lo parezcan – Habló con un tono infantil y divertido mientras saltaba de la mesa–.

Chuck levantó la cabeza para ver como Castiel se levantaba de su silla con el rostro serio y tenía intenciones de acabar con Balthazar usando un tenedor del comedor en la mano, mientras Anna lo intentaba parar y se reía. Observó al chico moreno de ojos azules y asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de volver a bajar la frente y apoyarla en la mesa mientras sonreía levemente imaginándolo con una vestimenta peculiar, y quizás ese tenedor podría ser un arma, sin duda podría usarlo de modelo, ¿no?

– ¡Chicos, chicos!

Los que estaban en medio de una pequeña pelea se giraron para ver al miembro restante del grupo que faltaba en la mesa, aunque Castiel aun no había soltado el tenedor.

– ¿Qué pasa, Adam? – Preguntó Anna sujetando a su enfadado amigo aun del brazo –.

– He ido un momento al patio y he visto Dean hablando con otro hombre, y yo no soy gay ni nada pero tengo que admitir que es increíble, ¿será su pareja?

Anna abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y notó por un momento tensión en el brazo de Castiel, haciendo que lo sujetase más fuerte por si se creía que porque ella estaba ahora distraída iba a conseguir atacar a Balthazar, ¡de eso nada! Lo miró para avisarle de que parase, y vio como ya no estaba observando a su amigo, ¿porqué se había puesto tenso entonces?

– Yo quiero ir a verlos, ¿dónde están? – Dijo Balthazar poniéndose a su lado para cubrirse del chico moreno –

– Están ahora mismo en el patio, ¿os guío?

Castiel vio como todos asentían emocionados y expectantes, pero él sólo apretó levemente los labios negando con la cabeza. El grupo se extrañó y le preguntó el motivo de porqué no venía, él simplemente respondió que debía hacer otras cosas más importantes que ir a espiar a su profesor. Balthazar le dedicó una sonrisa casi maléfica y se arrepintió de no haberle hincado el tenedor rato antes. Decidieron no insistirle más y se giraron saliendo de la cafetería hablando cosas por lo bajo. Castiel miró hacia la mesa donde aun quedaba la mitad de su ensalada y se sentó dispuesto a comérsela, pero nada más tomar con el tenedor un trozo de lechuga empezó a fruncir el ceño y soltó el cubierto. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Se sentía enfadado y decepcionado, y aunque le fastidiara admitirlo sabía bien de dónde venía ese sentimiento. ¿El novio de Dean?¿Tan guapo que hasta los heteros lo miraban? ¡Obviamente que tenía que serlo si viene por parte de ese profesor! No tenía que ir él mismo a mirarlo con sus ojos, no gracias, no lo necesitaba. Se levantó dejando la comida en la mesa y caminó hacia fuera, viendo que los pasillos aun estaban vacíos y apenas transitaba alguien. Llegó hasta su taquilla y se quedó mirándola mientras suspiraba, apoyando la frente en ésta sintiéndola fría y relajante.

– Joder...

Susurró esperando que nadie le escuchara. Se estaba pillando pero bien por ese hombre, y era idiota por desear lo inalcanzable. No sabía desde cuando lo estaba, ¿quizás cuando Dean le dijo que se sentía orgulloso de él? ¿Cuándo sintió sus fuertes manos en su cuerpo en las dos ocasiones que lo defendió aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias? No... Probablemente desde que se chocó contra él y tuvieran aquel intercambio de palabras bastante extraño. Su voz y cada palabra que salía de aquellos pecaminosos labios lo atraía como la miel al oso; sus ojos conseguían traspasar su alma para ver dentro de él, sacándole sus más profundos sentimientos; sus sonrisas hacía que sus piernas temblaran por él, y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

- ¿Castiel, te ocurre algo?

Giró su cabeza fijando sus ojos en la persona que le había hablado, encontrándose con Jo. Era su profesora de los deportes extra-escolares y la veía bastante amenudo. Por la tarde el gustaba correr lo máximo a lo que su cuerpo llegaba y con esa mujer se explotaba al completo mejorando cada día su rapidez. Estaba mirándolo algo preocupada, sujetando una gran cantidad de carpetas.

– No, estoy bien, no se preocupe – Utilizó el tono más amable que tenía, que quizás no era extraordinario pero al menos le valía para mostrar respeto y convencer fácilmente –.

– Espero que no me mientas, o te haré correr tres horas enteras a un ritmo que te va a salir el corazón por la boca y ardiendo los pies – Amenazó mientras sonreía, Castiel supo que no iba muy en serio... o eso esperaba, porque esa mujer era capaz de todo y aunque te sonriera no había que fiarse – ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Llevo todo el día buscando a los profesores para darles la circular sobre el evento deportivo que habrá en primavera y estoy muy harta de recorrerme estos malditos pasillos. Apenas me quedan tres profesores y sé dónde están dos de ellos, ¿tú estás con el profesor Winchester verdad? ¿Podrías llevarle el suyo? – Habló rápidamente mientras sacaba de un montón de carpetas la que llevaba el nombre de Dean y se la entregaba mientras pasaba por el lado de él, sin darle tiempo a replicar nada – ¡Gracias, eres un ángel! – Gritó antes de perderse tras la esquina –

Intentó abrir la boca para reclamar, pero aquel torbellino de mujer ya se había alejado tanto que no merecía la pena intentarlo y encima le había dicho que era un ángel... ¿Hola?¿Porqué todo el mundo se empañaba en llamarlo así? Además eso era lo que le faltaba encima, tener que ir a ver a Dean. Maldito mundo que no hacía nada más que joderlo.

Se incorporó acomodándose la chaqueta mientras caminaba por los pasillos de los despacho. Tenía que buscar el número sesenta y nueve y no tardó demasiado en dar con él, si alguien sabía de pasillos sólo tenía que buscarle. Se acercó a la puerta dando varios golpes suaves, esperando a que le abrieran mientras miraba la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos. Su profesor era bastante atlético, con grandes manos y músculos que se marcaban pecaminosamente bajo la ropa. Seguramente sería de esos hombres que poseían fuerza y resistencia, quizás también precisión. Unas habilidades que él no compartía tanto pero no era un debilucho, que aunque consideraba que estaba delgado tampoco se podía quejar de su cuerpo. Él era más bien la agilidad y la elasticidad antes que otra cosa. Oyó el cerrojo del despacho abrirse y levantó la cabeza... viendo un torso ¿Había subido la cabeza menos de lo acostumbrado? Subió más con sus ojos encontrándose con una cara totalmente distinta.

– Tienes visita de un alumno – Habló mirando hacia dentro del despacho mientras se apartaba – No sabía que alguien se atreviera a entrar a la cueva del lobo – Se rió –

Castiel aun estaba en blanco. Delante de él había otro hombre, más alto que Dean y con el cabello más largo de un moreno casi rubio. Tenía una sonrisa cálida y amplia, como si estuviera contento de la presencia de aquel chico. ¿Sería él la persona que vio Adam?

– Oh, Castiel, pasa.

Giró su cabeza hacia el escritorio y vio que Dean estaba apoyado en él con las manos sujetas al borde, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando cuando entró?¿Había interrumpido algo...? Agachó un poco la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios y se obligaba a mover los pies para entrar. Éstos parecían tener piedras dentro de lo que le costaba moverlos, pero no era tan pesado y doloroso como lo que sentía en su pecho.

– Tengo que marcharme ya, es tarde y tendrás cosas que hacer – Habló aquel hombre mientras salía al pasillo –

Dean se empujó con las manos separándose de la mesa y pasando por al lado de su alumno sin mirarle llegando hasta la puerta. Castiel no se giró, sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear si los observaba a los dos.

– Bueno Sammy,¿nos vemos el viernes por la noche en tu casa entonces, no?

– No me llames Sammy, Dean.

Escuchó que por la ligera risa de aquel tal _Sam _o _Sammuel_, según fuera la procedencia del apodo, no le molestaba tanto que lo llamase así. Y sólo con eso no quería oír más... Dean usaba apodos con cualquiera, él no era especial.

– ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?

– Ven sobre las diez, la cena ya estará lista y podremos hablar luego de todo para ver como lo hacemos.

Castiel apretó los dedos sobre la carpeta presionándola contra su torso intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón, que luchaba por no partirse en trozos. Abrió la boca dejando escapar todo el aire que había acumulado y estaba asfixiándolo más bien. ¿Hacer qué cosa?¿De qué cosas estaban hablando con él delante?

– Yo llevaré el vino por si se nos seca la garganta, y prometo no llegar tarde, esa situación tan especial se merece mi atención.

Ambos se rieron mientras se despedían y Dean cerraba la puerta dándose la vuelta para mirar a su alumno, que seguía rígido y quieto. Alzó la ceja algo extrañado observándole, se lo hubiera esperado acomodado en la silla sin pedir permiso como ya era normal para él.

– ¿No te sientas? – Preguntó mientras lo veía negar con la cabeza, a la vez que él pasaba de nuevo por su lado y se acomodaba tras el escritorio en su silla – ¿Eso es de parte de Jo, verdad? – Esbozó una sonrisa viendo como en la parte trasera de la carpeta había dibujos hechos con bolígrafo de pelotas y de cosas sobre deportes, productos del aburrimiento de aquella mujer –

– Sí, es de Jo... – Casi no pudo oír su propio susurro y vio que Dean empezaba a fruncir ligeramente el ceño, así que decidió reaccionar – Es sobre un evento de primavera o algo así, toma.

Cuando vio que Dean se incorporaba para tomar la carpeta su pulso se aceleró y apenas sin pensárselo la echó hacia la mesa desde lejos haciendo que ésta cayera haciendo más ruido de lo esperado. Castiel no quería que se levantara y se acercara a él, no quería que le hablara ni quería que le mirase, se sentía muy estúpido por haber dejado entrar en su corazón a Dean y ahora, estaba pagando todas las consecuencias de golpe.

– Castiel, ¿te han vuelto a molestar los alumnos de Raphael y han hecho algo que no quieras contar?

Se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza sintiendo que se enfadaba cada vez más. Él no era nadie, y de los don nadie no había que preocuparse.

– Quizás no te conozca lo suficiente, pero algo te pasa y prometo que no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes – Dean comenzaba a extrañarse más y más por las reacciones de a quien él llamaba ___ángel_y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza. –

Castiel se acercó un poco más a la mesa frunciendo el ceño mientras se quedaba frente a la carpeta, no iba a responder a eso.

– No me pasa nada, si la he lanzado es porque tengo prisa por irme, ¿vale? – Apretó los labios mientras pensaba que hacer. Podía darse la vuelta e intentar salir, pero seguramente Dean no lo dejaría y él no era un cobarde. Tenía que salir de esa sin que le molestasen más –

– ¿Tienes prisa por asistir a la siguiente clase? Porque la tenéis conmigo y yo no pienso salir de aquí hasta que no me lo cuentes, así que tú decides – Su tono era tan autoritario y a la vez protector que Castiel casi quiso echarse sobre él para que lo abrazara y lo cuidase, pero desde luego no iba a hacerlo –.

El profesor rememoró todo lo sucedido y cayó en la cuenta lo que había sido el ___espectáculo del día__._ Muchos de sus alumnos (y en concreto más las chicas) habían pasado delante de Sam y de él cuando estaban fuera, intentando disimular sin mucho éxito. Algunas suspiraban con sonrisas bastante... lascivas, y otras casi estaban al borde del llanto, mientras que los chicos se sentía en júbilo porque así las alumnas del centro dejarían de babear por él. Sin embargo, Castiel no encajaba en ninguna de esas clasificaciones así que debía saber que pasaba.

– Cas, ¿es por Sam? – Fue directo y claro, no por algo era profesor en química y maestro en el arte de tener poco tacto a veces –

– ¿Qué? – Casi se muerde la lengua para intentar no subir tanto el tono – No me llames Cas y, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida? – Levantó la cabeza mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados sintiéndose mortalmente herido en el orgullo, daba igual que fuera cierto, Dean no tendría que estar preguntándole eso –

– Porque es lo único que ahora mismo se me ocurre, no hay nada en especial que haya hecho para que vuelvas a estar a la defensiva conmigo – No iba a dejarle ir tan rápidamente, si tenía que enfadarlo para que hablase lo haría –

– ¡No estoy a la defensiva contigo! No creas que aunque seas el centro de las niñas del instituto todos los demás somos así, hay algunos que no te bailamos alrededor – Arrojó sus palabras con la rabia que contenía dentro, buscando alivio en ellas –

Pero no la encontró. Castiel sintió que aunque eso era lo que pensaba, mentía en cada una de sus palabras. Dean era el centro de muchos y aunque le costara aceptarlo, él había un gran apoyo en su vida aunque él no lo había querido así, pero desde luego ya no lo iba a ser más. Sí, sabía que era infantil sentirse traicionado por algo que no existe pero no podía remediarlo. Movió los pies algo nervioso, ahora sí quería huir.

– Yo no me considero eso, aunque traten de parecer que es así – Perdió un poco la calma, porque de por sí no tenía demasiada paciencia – No sé que hayas pensado de él ni mucho menos, ni que haya pensado el resto del instituto aunque de éstos me lo imagino, sin embargo su opinión no me importa tanto como podría ser la tuya – Castiel negó con la cabeza agachada, no quería oír que él era especial ni nada así – No es un mal chico ni mucho menos, es trabajador, amigo de sus amigos, un hombre completamente de letras a diferencia de mí que me va más las explosiones y el deporte – Aunque el chico supo que había intentado bromear, sus palabras alagando a aquel hombre hacían que todo le doliera más –. Y con su visita me ha alegrado el día aquí, la verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no...

Dean apenas tuvo tiempo para parpadear cuando Castiel con agilidad había apoyado las manos sobre el escritorio y subiendo sus rodillas había gateado por la mesa hasta echarse sobre él apresando sus labios con deseo contenido y rabia. Sintió el beso abrasador y con tanta necesidad de callarlo que sólo pudo levantar sus manos posándolas sobre las mejillas del alumno acariciándolas lentamente, dejándole descargar todas las emociones que llevara dentro sin impedirle nada o apartarlo.

Castiel cerró más los ojos gimoteando en voz baja al notar los suaves dedos de Dean en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo vibraba pidiendo ese beso y su corazón le gritaba que nunca se apartase, que no lo dejara hablar de nadie que no fuera él, que con todas sus fuerzas poseyera esos labios hasta que no pudieran dar más de sí. Pero por culpa de aquellas suaves caricias, sentía que era consolado haciendo que flaquease y parase de morder y lamer los labios de su profesor, para besarle despacio y con ternura. Por un momento se olvidó de que en cualquier otra situación estaría muerto de vergüenza por la postura que había tomado sobre la mesa. Cualquiera que entrase por la puerta tendría en primera plana el trasero del alumno en aquella posición tan felina, a cuatro patas sobre el escritorio. Y bien podría ser confundido con un gato, porque casi ronroneó cuando Dean le acarició el pelo con delicadeza correspondiéndole lentamente al beso, marcándole un ritmo calmado y tranquilizador.

Se separó para tomar aire y de repente volvió a la realidad. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Necesitaba tanto callarle que no se le había ocurrido otra forma mejor que esa, pero y ahora... ¿Qué sería de aquel chico que había salido por la puerta? ¿Se abría entrometido en alguna relación? Y lo peor, si lo había hecho, ¿porqué no le había detenido?

– ... veía a mi hermano, se va a casar y quiere que participe en cosas para la boda – Terminó de hablar Dean justo por dónde le habían interrumpido momentos atrás. Observaba con una intensa mirada aquellos ojos que adoraba, tan azules que parecían mágicos e hipnóticos –

– Yo... no... lo siento...

Castiel intentó echarse hacia atrás pero el profesor lo agarró de las muñecas negando con la cabeza.

– No, por favor, no te vayas – Susurró contra sus labios sin dejar de suplicarle con la mirada –

– Dean, suéltame, yo.. acabo de besarte y eso no está bien, eres mi profesor y yo...

– Sé que tienes dieciocho años – Le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando mientras subía una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla de nuevo – Y ya todo el mundo sabe que si sacas muy buenas notas es por tu inteligencia, no porque tuvieras ayuda mía o algo así... ya tienes dos escusas menos que decirme, ¿se te ocurre alguna otra? Aunque no la voy a escuchar porque cualquier cosa que me digas no la voy a aceptar... – Dijo pasando el pulgar por la comisura de los labios de Castiel, sin apartar aun su mirada –

– Quieres decirme que... ¿esto no está mal? – Su tono era tan bajo e íntimo que se extrañó de que Dean lo oyese y asintiera – Normalmente tendrías que ser tú quien me detuviese y me pidiera que me marchase, todas esas cosas... – Agachó un poco la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba acariciar ahora las dos mejillas –

– Sé que ese sería el protocolo normal, pero yo no quiero decirte eso y que te alejes de mí – Sonrió viendo como había aquel joven había cerrado sus ojos, pareciéndole demasiado tierno. Sin avisarle siquiera lo tomó de las caderas levantándolo y sentándolo sobre sus piernas abrazándolo contra él. No era un gesto sexual ni Dean pretendía nada más allá que no fuera rodearle con sus brazos, protegerle con ellos –. Ahora me alegro aun más de que haya venido Sam a verme, si no nunca podría tenerte aquí ahora.

Castiel había dejado de respirar momentos atrás cuando se había visto arrastrado hasta estar sobre el cuerpo de su profesor y sólo pudo abrazarse a su cuello mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco del hombro sintiéndose apresado por su olor y sus brazos, atándolo con cadenas invisibles a aquel gran cuerpo. El leve roce de los dedos de Dean que se paseaban por su espalda bastaba para calmarlo y que éste pudiera hacer cualquier cosa con él, fuera ésta la que fuera. Pero no se sintió forzado a hacer nada más, cosa que lo alivió bastante y le ayudó a relajarse.

En ese instante sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del tiempo para comer y que ambos debían acudir a sus puestos en aquel centro de educación. Castiel fue el primero en separarse casi sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

– Eres un profesor bastante liberal...

– Puede ser – Sonrió ampliamente al oírle – Pero el sueldo te hace ser menos libre y para ganárselo hay que trabajar, así que tenemos que irnos. Aunque ahora vas a tener que ir con mucho cuidado por los pasillos... – Susurraba mientras se acercaba peligrosamente rozando sus labios – Porque puedo atraparte allí mismo y comerte, pequeño.

Castiel sintió que todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentraba en su cara, pero sonrió con burla sin dejarse intimidar mientras se adelantaba y lamía lentamente el labio inferior de Dean.

– O puede que sea yo quien lo haga, ya has visto que soy ágil – Le advirtió mientras se levantaba de sus piernas, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta –

– Y yo soy fuerte, ya veremos que ocurre entonces.

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y lo abría saliendo del despacho sesenta y nueve, sin duda a partir de ese momento era la cueva del lobo tal y como Sam había dicho. Fue a su taquilla y la abrió tomando su maleta con las cosas para las próximas clases y caminó hacia su aula tomando el mismo asiento de siempre. Sólo tuvo que esperar cinco minutos para que Dean apareciese por la puerta abrochándose el primer botón de la camisa, y sin más prisas comenzó a dar su clase. Ésta vez, lamiéndose los labios distraidamente cuando miraba a Castiel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora:** Como llevo mucho tiempo sin poder actualizarlo, este es el primer capítulo de dos que voy a subir hoy, espero que lo disfrutéis n.n

OoOoOoOoOo

Castiel estaba guardando los libros en su taquilla mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de deporte donde tenía el chándal del instituto, que al principio no supo muy bien cómo le llegó a casa porque él no tenía dinero para pagarlo a pesar de que Jo quería comprárselo ella. Él se negó en rotundo, no necesitaba la caridad de nadie y su ropa deportiva no estaba tan mal. Bueno, quizás tenía varios agujeros pero le daba igual realmente, mirándolo por el lado positivo, se podía decir que tenía aire acondicionado en sus piernas y así pasaba menos calor, ¿no? Cuando recibió la caja sin saber que tenía, luego de abrirla tuvo la ligera sospecha de quien pudo enviárselo. Ya no sólo porque era de color azul (entre tantos colores a elegir que había) si no por la nota que venía en la caja: _Un sincero regalo, del admirador del ángel de los jueves._ Cuando lo leyó no pudo evitar apretar los labios para aguantar la sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en sus labios. ¡No podía sonreír! Tenía que estar enfadado con Dean por haberse gastado el dinero en él.

Y apunto estuvo de reclamárselo, de no ser porque mientras caminaba por el pasillo buscándolo al día siguiente de la llegada del paquete se encontró de frente con él sin esperárselo. Notó que lo tomaba de la muñeca antes de que hablase siquiera y lo arrastraba al hueco oscuro que había bajo las escaleras para tener algo de intimidad. Lo apoyó contra ella y empezó a devorarle los labios como si fueran la golosina más dulce y deliciosa que había en el mundo. Ciertamente, para Dean así era.

Castiel abrió los ojos tras soltar un jadeo necesitado, no podía dejarse llevar y tenía que hacerle frente, quería regañarle por el regalo que le había hecho, decirle que él no necesitaba esas cosas. Pero cuando se sintió más aprisionado aun entre la pared y el enorme y fuerte cuerpo de Dean, el aire empezaba a faltarle y no quería desperdiciarlo en hablar, cuando podía hacerlo en besar. Semanas después de lo que había pasado en el despacho, no era la primera vez que lo Dean lo acorralaba. Al igual que no es que él no lo hiciera, porque siempre que podía iba a atacarle. Quizás luego de las clases de Química, o al final del día visitaba su despacho, no le importaba el lugar si era él quien atacaba. Pero cuando era al revés y Dean lo acorralaba, luego de que lo besase él siempre ponía cara de niño pequeño enfadado, enfurruñado porque lo pillaba desprevenido y bebía de su boca todo lo que quería y más sin pedirle permiso.

Dean sacó su lengua de la boca de Castiel mirando el rostro de su alumno. Totalmente sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios tensos mientras inconscientemente con sus manos se había agarrado a su camisa, apretándolo contra él y a su vez intentando alejarlo por la vergüenza que le causaba recibir esos apasionados besos. Eso siempre le hacía sonreír, le encantaba llevar a ese niño hasta el punto de abandonar su postura dura y seria. Le encantaba hacer que se derritiera en sus brazos, contra sus labios, contra su pecho. Dios, se estaba volviendo loco por aquel ángel de ojos azules.

Empezó a lamerle los labios despacio para dejarle respirar, o temía que se le fuera a desmayar de un momento a otro. No contó con que todo era una estratagema de su alumno, que le dio la vuelta dejándolo ahora a él apoyado contra la pared mientras lo miraba en la oscuridad con ojos brillantes. El profesor lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura acercándolo más a él sin apartar la mirada, podría perderse en aquel mar horas y horas y nunca querría ser rescatado.

– No tenías porqué comprarme el chándal del instituto – Susurró para que nadie los oyera si alguien pasaba por ahí, por suerte Castiel no tenía que asistir a gimnasia pues estaba por las tardes en las clases extra-escolar con Jo y esa sería su nota. Y sabía que Dean estaba libre a esa hora, aun así nadie les aseguraba que no fuera a pasar un profesor o un alumno por los pasillos en ese momento –.

Dean parpadeó, haciendo que Castiel se perdiera en ese movimiento.

– ¿Es por eso por lo que venías enfadado? – Preguntó también susurrando mientras lo apretaba más contra él usando sus manos sobre la espalda de él –

Castiel miraba los ojos de Dean, que con ellos le transmitía tanto perdón que parecía que había matado a alguien. Suspiró mientras se ponía un poco de puntillas para poder abrazarse a su cuello sin problemas y mirarle directamente a los ojos. No podía seguir enfadado, no cuando aquellos ojos verdes le suplicaban que no lo estuviera.

– Yo... sí, estaba enfadado – Admitió mientras sentía los labios de su profesor rozándole la mejilla –.

– ¿Ahora ya no? – Susurró contra su oído haciéndole temblar de arriba a abajo –

– … No.

Escuchó su risa contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos sonrojándose a la vez que Dean le daba un mordisco en la oreja, para segundo después alejarse de él y susurrarle que tenía que irse a seguir corrigiendo exámenes de sus alumnos de la universidad. Lo vio marcharse mientras sonreía y Castiel se acomodó la ropa volviendo a estar un poco enfurruñado pero, quizás, aunque no lo admitiera, bastante feliz. Sabía que Dean había estado haciendo el papelón de su vida, comportándose como un niño que suplicaba que no se enfadase con él y había caído de lleno en la trampa de aquel hombre. Maldita fuera ese gran talento por la actuación, sin duda si fuera actor sería de los mejores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Castiel sonrió levemente y al momento dejó de hacerlo, sintiéndose algo tonto sonriendo ahí sólo mirando su taquilla como lo hacían las niñas idiotas que colgaban fotos de Justin Bieber dentro de las suyas. Aunque, quizás una de Dean dentro de la suya...

– Cassie, sáltate las clases extra-escolares hoy y vente con nosotros a la biblioteca a estudiar para los exámenes, no seas un soso – Dijo Balthazar nada más llegar hasta él –.

– No puedo, si lo hago estoy seguro de que Jo entraría corriendo a por mí aunque fuese por la ventana – Respondió lentamente mientras cerraba su taquilla y se colgaba la bolsa de deporte al hombro –.

– La biblioteca está en un segundo piso...

– Como si eso importara, lo sabes.

– Si, con Jo cualquier cosa es posible, esa mujer con ese pedazo de cuerpo que tiene sería capaz de escalar por las ventanas – Dijo mirando hacia los lados, esperando que no apareciese mientras hablaba de ella –. Aunque, sinceramente, si eso pasase me gustaría estar abajo y fuera, bajo las ventanas de la biblioteca.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó sin demasiado entusiasmo, se estaba imaginando una respuesta que... –

– Para poder mirarle el culo desde abajo, apretado en las mallas – Dijo Balthazar con una amplia sonrisa mientras se reía de la cara de Castiel, la viva imagen de la vergüenza ajena –

– Eres incorregible...

– ¿Chicos, de qué habláis? – Preguntó Anna llegando hasta ellos con la mochila a sus hombros, lista para irse a casa –

– De que Jo tiene un culo de cine – Respondió el rubio aun sin quitar aquella amplia sonrisa –

Anna los miró algo asombrada a la vez que suspiraba. Las hormonas, qué malas tenían que ser para que hasta un chico tan correcto como Castiel hablase de eso..

– De ti me lo esperaba Balthazar, pero de ti... – Dijo mirando al chico de ojos azules –.

– Yo no estaba hablando de eso – Le respondió frunciendo el ceño, él no era un depravado como su compañero y no le gustaba que lo tomaran por uno –

– Claro que sí, porque si yo estaba hablando del culo de Jo y tú estás conmigo escuchándome, entonces también lo estás haciendo – Se burló Balthazar, era un maestro en sacar dequicio a Castiel –

– Si sólo escuchaba tus perversidades entonces él no estaba hablando de eso, mentiroso – Recriminó Anna encarándose en una tonta pelea con el rubio –

– Por supuesto que estaba, el que escucha sobre culos es porque quiere y entonces al pensarlo, es un participante indirecto.

– No nos filosofes y deja de repetirlo, pervertido – Dijo la chica mientras se ponía algo roja –

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa al culo de Jo?

– Eso mismo pregunto yo, ¿qué le pasa a mi culo, Balthazar?

Todos se giraron a la vez lentamente viendo a la dueña de aquella parte de la anatomía que el rubio no dejaba de repetir sonriendo peligrosamente. A su lado, Dean los miraba serio mientras sujetaba varias carpetas que debían pesar mucho. Anna susurró un _yo me voy, que esto no va conmigo_. Y se dio la vuelta huyendo de allí casi corriendo. Castiel lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque tenía que ir a dar sus clases con ella, pero hoy algo le decía que iba a correr más de la cuenta...

– ¿Qué le va a pasar? ¡Que es una monada!

Castiel abrió los ojos como platos al oírle gritar eso y a la vez salir corriendo mientras se reía. Jo fue detrás mientras le gritaba que era un _adolescente depravado_, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Ese chico cada día le sorprendía más.

– ¿Hablando de anatomías ajenas, Novak? – Dijo Dean en un tono serio a la vez que pícaro, sabiendo que por la cara del chico él no había dicho palabra –

– Claro que no – Contestó mientras le quitaba unas cuantas carpetas para ayudarle, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el despacho del profesor. Tenía aun cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que empezara la clase con Jo, pero algo le decía que iban a comenzar un poco más tarde... –

Disfrutaron un rato del silencio llegando hasta la puerta del despacho de Dean, que abrió con la llave dejando pasar antes a su alumno. Castiel dejó encima de la mesa las carpetas justo como su profesor le indicó, y se dio la vuelta viendo que empezaba a colocarlas en una estantería alta. Era tan alta que a pesar de la altura de Dean, éste tenía que ponerse de puntillas para dejarlas y aprovechó para sentarse en la mesa mirándole. El pantalón se le apretaba osado contra sus nalgas, estrechándole tanto que pensó que incluso sobre la ropa podía verle el culo a Dean. Era duro, estrecho, y el contorno de sus nalgas se marcaba pecaminosamente cuando más se estiraba. Para colmo, por el esfuerzo de colocar las carpetas más altas el profesor soltaba suspiros de esfuerzo.

Suspiró él en voz baja mientras lo veía darse la vuelta para coger las carpetas restantes. Llegó hasta la mesa y antes de coger lo que necesitaba, miró de reojo a Castiel y sin poder evitarlo se le quedó observando más de lo que el alumno esperaba.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó cuando lo vio lamerse los labios lentamente y se acercaba hasta él, sin tocar ninguna de las carpetas –

Cuando llegó hasta Castiel y apoyó las manos a cada lado de él sobre la mesa, echando ligeramente su cuerpo encima de su alumno y llegando hasta la oreja. Sonrió al ver que nada más con esa cercanía lo dejaba descolocado y con la guardia baja, como siempre le pasaba a aquel ángel con pintas de duro. Lo que nadie sabía aparte de Dean, es que realmente era un dulce que se derretía fácilmente si estaba él cerca.

– ¿Siempre balanceas las piernas cuando tienes una erección? – Susurró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa aun más amplia, notando el pequeño salto que aquel chico dio al oír sus palabras –

Castiel miró hacia sus pantalones y efectivamente un gran bulto sobresalía de entre sus piernas, acentuándose demasiado en sus vaqueros desgastados como para fingir o negarlo. Se sonrojó mientras miraba hacia los ojos de Dean, él no se dejaba achantar fácilmente.

– No siempre, pero eso es culpa tuya.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó inocentemente, aunque realmente no sabía qué había hecho –

– Te pasa por darme la espalda y estirarte, deberías llevar pantalones menos ajustados porque casi te he podido ver el culo desde aquí de no ser por la tela – Susurró envalentonado como estaba, aunque realmente por dentro su cuerpo ardía de vergüenza. Él no estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero si le echaba valor podía –.

– Y... ¿porqué llevar pantalones holgados si con esto consigo cosas que quiero?

Castiel le miró un segundo algo perdido hasta que sintió aquella enorme mano sobre su pantalón apretándole la erección, haciendo que jadease y encogiese un poco las piernas atrapándole la mano entre ellas. Escuchó la sonrisa descarada del profesor junto a su oído a la vez que empezaba a mover sus dedos sobre el botón del pantalón, quitándolo sin problemas y bajando la cremallera de aquellos pantalones.

– Dean... – Susurró jadeante mientras con sus manos se agarraba a los brazos de su profesor, necesitaba sostenerse con urgencia a algo fuerte –

– No hables, disfrútalo – Le contestó mientras bajaba hasta su cuello y lo besaba lentamente –

Buscaba hacerle temblar de nuevo, que se derritiese, que jadease por él, que se sujetase a su cuerpo necesitándolo para estar en pie. Sabía que era demasiado posesivo con aquel chico, pero no podía evitarlo. Metió su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Castiel y empezó a masajearlo notándolo ya húmedo entre sus dedos. Lo hizo gemir cuando se centró en el glande, moviendo sus dedos en él de arriba a abajo y pasando el pulgar sobre la punta. Cada vez que lo hacía las caderas del chico temblaban, y Dean no podía sentirse más que satisfecho.

Se alejó un poco de él para poder mirarle el rostro, era algo que le encantaba hacer siempre que le besaba y lo hacía jadear. Se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir, y él negó la cabeza al ver eso. Acercó sus labios a los de Castiel y le mordió el inferior para separárselo del otro a la vez que hacía un rápido giro con su muñeca. Sonrió triunfal cuando en ese momento no pudo evitar soltar aquel gemido ya que Dean no le dejaba juntar los labios, sonrojándose más si podía.

– Así mucho mejor – Sonrió el profesor mientras le daba un beso de premio –.

– D-Dean... no aguanto más – Advirtió mientras sus caderas temblaban cada vez más, sintiendo cerca el orgasmo que se arremolinaba en cada músculo de su cuerpo –.

– No te aguantes, relájate y disfruta – Dijo Dean sonriendo al verlo tan perdido y abandonado al placer –

Con la mano que no estaba usando lo sujetó del culo para levantarlo un poco contra él, haciendo que Castiel por inercia le rodease la cintura con las piernas. Dean quería sentirlo temblar contra él, que nada que no fuera su cuerpo estuviese rozando al chico y le quitase aquellas deliciosas vibraciones. Se quedó de pie sosteniéndolo sin dejar de masturbarle cada vez más y más rápido, sabiendo que estaba apunto de conseguir lo que quería. Castiel hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Dean y gimió largamente por última vez mientras se corría entre los dedos de su profesor casi sollozando de placer, jadeante y tembloroso. Se quedó un par de segundos así, abrazado al cuerpo de aquel hombre sin tocar el suelo aun. Pronto notó que lo dejaba de nuevo sobre la mesa y con unos pañuelos de su bolsillo limpiaba todo el estropicio que había causado. Sintió como Dean le acomodaba la ropa y se quedó mirando sus ojos, sintiéndose en el cielo. Estaba relajado como nunca y aun sus mejillas estaban teñidas del sonrojo, quería decir algo, al menos agradecérselo. O quizás fingir que se había enfadado por aprovecharse de él así, lo primero que le saliese, pero quería demostrarle que lo que había sentido en ese momento había sido mágico para él. Se estaba volviendo una nenaza, lo sabía, pero es que no podía evitarlo, estaba totalmente...

– Dean...

El nombrado lo acalló con un suave beso, y luego se separó de él cogiendo las carpetas que le faltaban y empezando a colocarlas.

– Ya casi es la hora de la clase con Jo, será mejor que te cambies de ropa o vas a correr hoy como nunca – Dijo dándole aun la espalda mientras colocaba lo que quedaba –

Castiel asintió aunque no pudiera verle y bajó un poco su mirada, fingiendo que buscaba su maleta. No se esperaba que Dean se alejara tan pronto de él, ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿No habría estado quizás a la altura...? Se mordió el labio sólo de pensarlo, era normal que no lo hubiera estado, nunca había tenido antes una experiencia sexual y quizás había fallado en algo. Cogió su maleta y le miró dándose cuenta de algo. Normalmente estando en situaciones así, ambas personas se solían excitar, ¿no? ¿Lo había hecho Dean y porque él no había ido a aliviarle se había enfadado con él?

Se acercó por su espalda lentamente, necesitaba una respuesta y la necesitaba ya. Con sus brazos lo rodeó lentamente y puso sus manos sobre el estómago de Dean, acariciándolo con sus dedos a la vez que apoyaba su cara en su espalda. Suspiró armándose de valor y bajó la mano derecha palpando con cuidado, encontrando un bulto tan grande bajo los pantalones del profesor que casi no se extrañaba que Dean se hubiera enfadado con él por no aliviarle, eso tan grande ahí escondido tenía que estar doliéndole mucho. Cuando iba a ayudarle con ese problema, notó que los dedos de Dean rodeaban los suyos y los apartaba con cuidado. Se dio la vuelta mirando a su alumno, que casi tenía los ojos húmedos pensando que estaba siendo rechazado como nunca nadie le había rechazado. Dean le miró algo confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que quizás, como buen profesor que era, necesitaba dar una explicación sobre las cosas.

– Eh, tranquilo – Le sonrió apaciblemente susurrándole las palabras contra sus labios, levantando la mano que había tomado y besándole la palma lentamente –.

– ¿No estás enfadado? – Preguntó sintiéndose estúpido al instante, maldito fuera ese profesor que sacaba su parte más tierna y sus sentimientos a flote –

– ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar? – Respondió con otra pregunta mientras le miraba –

– No sé, quizás te habías enfadado conmigo, te alejaste muy rápido...

Dean le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba contra él. No se había dado cuenta antes de que aunque Castiel tuviese aquella actitud tan dura, con él ya no escondía su verdadero ser. Un ser amable, bastante tierno cuando quería serlo. Un ser que necesitaba un cariño que nunca le habían dado, explicaciones de las cosas que pasaban en su vida sentimental. Un ser puro e inocente en estas cosas, y no se había dado cuenta de porqué se había alejado de él tan pronto.

– Me he alejado porque si no lo hacía, iba a cometer una locura contigo y aun es muy pronto – Le dijo en un tono bajo e íntimo para no asustarlo, aunque sabía que para las cosas eróticas era un chico duro que se enfrentaba a lo que Dean le echase –. Además, no quiero que Jo se enfade contigo hoy, ya ha tenido bastante con tu amigo. Quiero que saques la máxima nota en todo y puedas ir a una buena Universidad, ese es mi objetivo aquí después de todo.

Castiel asintió contra su pecho comprendiendo en ese instante todo, quedándose completamente aliviado.

– Pero tú aun no...

Dean negó con la cabeza.

– Eso no importa ahora, ve a cambiarte de ropa y a la clase, cuando salgas te llevaré a casa, de noche es peligroso caminar sólo y hoy no has traído la moto – Le dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente su pelo –

– Se me olvidó echarle gasolina ayer – Dijo separándose de él y acomodándose la mochila en la espalda – Pero no hace falta que me lleves.

– Quiero hacerlo, me quedaré más tranquilo. Además, el tiempo ha dicho que esta noche lloverá y entre el frío del invierno y eso no quiero que te pongas enfermo – Contestó dirigiéndose a su mesa y sentándose en el sillón, sacando papeleo que hacer mientras miraba como Castiel llegaba hasta la puerta y la abría –

– Vale, pero te advierto de que la pista es de arena y siempre acabo manchado de tanto correr, si tu coche se mancha no me hago responsable.

Dean sonrió viendo como de nuevo adoptaba la pose dura.

– Me parece bien – Contestó asintiendo –

Cuando iba a salir, pareció acordarse de algo y se dio la vuelta.

– ¿Dean?

El aludido levantó una ceja esperando a que hablase.

**– **¿Sí?

– Nunca podría hablar de una anatomía que no fuera la tuya, y más llevando esa ropa, siéntete alagado.

Lo vio salir con prisas de su despacho y sonrió aun más. Eso para él era todo un piropo y un honor, que Castiel sólo pudiera mirarle a él era algo que le gustaba.

Se quedó mirando hacia la puerta un poco más hasta que volvió a centrarse en los papeles que tenía delante. Cuando llevaba unos minutos y aun no había podido concentrarse cerró los ojos y desistió. Suspiró y frunció el ceño mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza y descansaba uno de sus brazos sobre la frente. Sabía que aunque él mismo le había dicho a Castiel que la diferencia de edad y el cargo que ambos ocupaban en ese colegio no era lo que importaba, por una parte sentía que no debía hacer esas cosas. Pero no podía evitarlo, se había quedado totalmente colgado del chico, por cómo era cuando estaban a solas con él. Tierno y dulce, entregado y abierto a que Dean lo proteja aunque realmente sólo esté besándolo. Sabía que aquel alumno era especial desde el mismo momento en el que lo vio bajando de la moto el primer día de clases, aquellos ojos contaban más historias de lo que el mismo Castiel se creía. Y él no quería pensar que se estaba aprovechando de una debilidad, pero no podía hacer nada por apartarse, joder, tampoco quería hacerlo. Tenía que cuidarlo y lo haría, pero si en algún momento Castiel quería que se alejara de él no dudaría en hacerlo, todo fuera por su felicidad. Porque él, aunque no se lo había dicho, se había alejado de él en el escritorio para no dejarle hablar. No quería que dijese nada precipitado y sin pensar, no porque no fuera a creerle, si no porque como lo oyese caería de lleno aun más en él y por ahora tenían que seguir así, sin saber bien lo que eran. Era lo mejor para los dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la autora:** Como prometí, subo el segundo capítulo que iba a postear hoy. ¡Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y mucha suerte! n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Castiel recorrió los pasillos del instituto ya con el chándal puesto dirigiéndose al patio de atrás, esperando que Jo no estuviera allí dándole latigazos a Balthazar mientras lo hace correr por toda la pista y saltar las vallas o algo por ese estilo, veía a esa mujer capaz de vengarse hasta tenerlo medio tirado en el suelo. En el fondo se lo merecería por ser un depravado, como muy bien había dicho Jo, pero por otro lado sentía que esa fachada de pervertido escondía un buen amigo, sincero y leal. Al igual que Anna, aunque esta no tenía fachada ninguna, ambos poco a poco estaban convirtiéndose en unos buenos amigos para él, aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Pensar en esas cosas le hizo maldecir, maldito fuera Dean y todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Levantó la cabeza nada más llegar a las pistas donde varios de sus compañeros estaban ya preparados para empezar los entrenamientos, la mayoría estaban pálidos con unas expresiones bastante inquietantes. Frunció el ceño viendo a la otra mitad del grupo reunidos en círculo contando: _¡34...35...36! _Se acercó hasta ellos y se abrió paso entre algunos apartándolos con menos cuidado del que quizás debiera, pero nada más ver lo que pasaba valió la pena. Balthazar estaba haciendo flexiones sobre el barro que se había formado el día anterior de la lluvia, mientras en la zona baja de la espalda, sobre el culo, mantenía en equilibrio una pelota de rugby. Su amigo lo miró suplicante y él negó con la cabeza, esta vez se lo merecía y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle, además así recapacitaría un poco y haría ejercicio, estar todo el día bebiendo y haciendo el vago no podía ser bueno para la salud.

– ¿Cuántas tiene que hacer? – Preguntó secamente a un grupo de compañeros que estaban allí –

– Tiene que hacer cuatrocientas flexiones sin que la pelota se le caiga, antes casi lo consigue pero al final se resbaló un poco y se le cayó. Ha tenido que empezar de nuevo – Le contestó una de las chicas –. Pero no ha sido Jo quien le ha puesto el castigo, ha sido el director – Le explicó antes de que sacara rápidas conclusiones –. Al parecer los vio correr por el centro y escuchó lo que había pasado, y aunque la profesora dijo que ella no quería castigarlo así no ha podido hacer nada por él.

Castiel volvió a mirar a su amigo con el ceño algo fruncido, ese ejercicio físico sin tener una preparación buena le tenía que estar costando a horrores y estaba seguro de que Jo lo sabía. La miró y en su rostro se vio la preocupación, incluso le pedía perdón por lo que había pasado. Giró su cabeza viendo las redes de los balones cerca y se acercó hasta coger uno de rugby que había en el fondo acercándose de nuevo hasta ellos. Sin decir palabra alguna se puso en posición de hacer flexiones aun con el barro en el suelo, junto a Balthazar, y colocando el balón sobre su culo, empezó a hacer flexiones en el momento en el que la cuenta llegó a _50._

– ¿Qué... haces? – Preguntó casi sin aliento su amigo mirándole de reojo –

– Yo también he sido el causante de esto en el fondo, yo me ocupo de las flexiones que quedan, levántate – Dijo decidido mientras mantenía el equilibrio lo mejor que podía –

Jo se acercó hasta Balthazar quitándole el balón de rugby de encima y ayudándolo a levantarse algo tembloroso aunque intentase ocultarlo. Ambos miraron como Castiel mantenía un buen ritmo y parecía irle bien, el problema no eran todas las flexiones. A pesar de que tenía una buena resistencia y no pesaba demasiado, cuando llevaba doscientos veinte flexiones sus brazos empezaron a arder más de lo debido y las manos le temblaron por un momento. Ahí estaba el problema de verdad: el barro. Cuando los músculos empiezan a dolerte y a veces incluso dejas de sentirlos y no te responden, era muy fácil resbalarse y que se te cayera el balón que había que mantener en equilibrio. Notaba sus dedos hundirse un poco en el barro, colándose entre ellos aquella masa de tierra húmeda y viscosa. Pero él no se iba a rendir, no cuando se había propuesto ayudar a un amigo.

Suspiró como si de un toro se tratase, le quedaban sólo treinta flexiones más y acabaría. Iba a demostrar que no siempre había que hacer las cosas tal y cómo se decían, siempre había un segundo camino que coger y rebelarse, dejar la carga a los demás de vez en cuando, confiar en la otra persona. Así es como se forjaban los amigos, pues estos son los que te quitan la carga sin pedírselo, de forma sincera y abierta. Castiel siempre lo había visto así, y quizás nunca lo había aplicado hasta ahora. Quizás es que hasta ahora no había tenido amigos de verdad; ni había tenido a Dean a su lado.

– _¡398...399...400! _– Gritaron sus compañeros mientras aplaudían y lo ayudaban a levantarse mientras le vitoreaban –

– Tío, estás hecho todo un deportista – Escuchó que le dijo uno –

– ¡Tan encantador, eres genial! – Gritó una de las chicas –

Castiel miró hacia todos los lados y negó, tampoco había sido para tanto. Notó una palmada en la espalda y se giró viendo a Balthazar.

– Gracias Cassie, si yo sabía que en el fondo me tienes hasta cariño – Le dijo sonriendo burlón, aunque sabía que en el trasfondo de sus palabras había verdadera gratitud –

– Sí, tiene que ser eso – Le gruñó sonriéndole igualmente con burla mientras veía que Jo se acercaba hasta él y le daba un gran abrazo dándole las gracias –.

– Eres encantador, ya sabía yo que vales mucho niño – Le dijo mientras lo apretaba hasta casi asfixiarlo –

– Bueno, y-ya vale – Dijo sonrojándose más de lo debido, no es que no le gustasen los abrazos, es que no le gustaban las atenciones sobre sí mismo –

– Vamos a dejar de agobiarle y empecemos entonces, ¡todos a correr a la de ya! – Gritó Jo haciendo que todos se levantasen y empezaron a correr por las pistas –

Balthazar se despidió con la mano de su compañero y éste se dio la vuelta sin más empezando a correr por las pistas, se sentía un poco mejor luego de haber hecho algo bueno. Esta vez Jo les dio un poco de tregua y no les hizo querer morirse mientras corrían, eso, y que empezó a llover tal y como Dean le había advertido que pasaría. No tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de nuevo de ropa y salió corriendo con su maleta a hombros hasta los aparcamientos del instituto, miró hacia los lados sintiendo el agua sobre su cuerpo. Hasta que un azul y enorme paraguas lo cubrió rápidamente. Sintió como le quitaban la bolsa de deporte de los hombros y una enorme chaqueta caía sobre su cabeza, cubriéndole casi toda la espalda y los hombros.

– No soy un crío – Le gruñó a Dean sabiendo que era él, girando el rostro para verle –.

– Quien lo diría por las manchas de barro de tu cara, de tu cuerpo y de tu ropa – Se burló mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda y lo guiaba hasta su coche –.

– Muy gracioso, profesor – Dijo con ironía y se paraba antes de subir al coche – Voy a ponerte el coche perdido de agua, es mejor que vaya andando.

– ¿Estás de broma? – Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras dejaba las cosas de Castiel en la parte de atrás del coche, dejando el paraguas sobre él para que no se mojase – Sube – Le casi ordenó abriendo la puerta del copiloto – Pondremos una toalla y listo, no te preocupes.

Castiel se subió a regañadientes mientras intentaba no manchar nada de aquel coche, que parecía recién comprado o es que su dueño era un quisquilloso de la limpieza. Tembló un momento de frío, tenía más agua encima de la que pensaba.

Dean se subió y estiró la mano hacia la maleta de deporte de Castiel sabiendo que allí habría una toalla con la cual secarle. Sonrió triunfante cuando la encontró y miró al chico.

– Siéntate dándole la cara al cristal de la puerta y échate hacia mí para que pueda secarte un poco.

Castiel le miró por un momento a los ojos y supo por la mirada de Dean que no iba a ganarle si empezaban a discutir. Por suerte el coche no tenía dos sillones delanteros separados, si no que uno completamente unido que, si él hubiera querido, podría haber usado para tumbarse y apoyar la cabeza sobre las piernas de Dean y dormir ahí tranquilo mientras éste condujese. Esta vez se estremeció, pero no de frío precisamente. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y se colocó tal y como le había dicho. Se arrastró un poco hacia atrás para que su profesor no tuviera que estirarse demasiado y se quitó las zapatillas para poder apoyar los pies en los asientos. Se quedó así, sentado y con las piernas un poco estiradas mientras sentía los dedos de Dean masajeándole con cuidado el pelo para secárselo. Escuchó un leve _click _que no supo de donde había salido. Sin previo aviso los dedos del profesor habían bajado hasta sus caderas y cuando iba a preguntarle porqué hacía eso, Dean aprovechó para coger los bordes de la camiseta y quitársela de un tirón hacia arriba.

– Antes de que te enfades, toma – Dijo mientras le tendía la chaqueta para que se la pusiera –

Le miró de reojo mientras cogía la chaqueta, aunque por un momento no quiso ponérsela. Dean había activado el aire acondicionado y la temperatura del coche dejó de ser tan fría, estando mucho más a gusto que antes con la camiseta. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió un suave beso en su nuca que le erizó la piel al instante, teniendo aun más calor sin la ayuda del aire.

– Será mejor que te pongas la chaqueta o no respondo de lo que pueda hacerte – Susurró junto a su oído antes de girarse y arrancar el coche –

Castiel se puso obedientemente la chaqueta, notando que ésta aun conservaba el calor de Dean en ella, y su olor. Era embriagador y hacía que se perdiese en él cada día un poco más, ¿porqué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Le miró de reojo como conducía y bostezó cansado, había sido un día duro y su cuerpo ya no daba para más. Miró las piernas de Dean y frunció el ceño, ¿tenía derecho a hacer lo que pensaba, no? Así que, como tenía derecho, lo iba a hacer. Se recostó sobre el sillón viendo como Dean le observaba atentamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas de éste, cerrando los ojos lentamente. En un principio pensó que no le dejaría estar, que le diría que le molestaba para conducir cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Pero cuando sintió la mano de Dean acariciándole el pelo supo que ya nadie le quitaría de ahí. Sin proponérselo él mismo siquiera se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Dean lo observó dormirse, tan tranquilo y apacible que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Estuvo tentado de hacerle una foto del rostro para quedársela, le encantaría ver cada mañana ese rostro a su lado. Dios santo, era un verdadero ángel y él había caído entre sus alas.

Cuando llegó a la casa del chico le miró dudando en si despertarlo o no, aunque algo le decía que no le iba a ser fácil que abriese los ojos. Se le notaba relajado y a gusto durmiendo sobre él, cosa que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago. No se merecía todo lo que el crío le estaba dando.

Metió la mano con cuidado en sus bolsillos y sacó la llave de la puerta de su casa lentamente para no despertarlo. Luego abrió la puerta del coche y con mucho cuidado y mucha paciencia salió con Castiel entre sus brazos, que al parecer no tenía ganas de despertarse. Echó el seguro de las puertas del coche y con mucha lentitud caminó hacia la entrada de los pisos que llevaban al apartamento del chico.

Por suerte era un primero y podía ir por las escaleras tranquilamente, sin esperar ascensor. Por el movimiento al subir las escaleras sintió que Castiel se abrazaba más a él, aun sin despertarse. Dean se mordió el labio al ver lo adorable y vulnerable que estaba, pocas veces había disfrutado de él así y le estaba encantando. Llegó hasta el primer piso y con las llaves abrió en silencio la puerta, por suerte era tan ligero que con un brazo podía sujetarlo y así hacer dos cosas a la vez. Cerró detrás de si la puerta y con cuidado encendió la primera lámpara que encontró cerca, no quería encender nada más potente para no molestarle y que se despertara. Sintió un ligero roce en la pierna que le dio un cosquilleo, y miró hacia abajo viendo a un gato negro (más pelo que gato, a decir verdad) que se rozaba contra él y le echaba las patas sobre las piernas, maullando mientras miraba a Castiel. No le había contado que tenía un gato. Lo vio caminar hacia una puerta y empezar a arañar en ella mientras miraba a Dean. Éste arqueó una ceja y la abrió con cuidado, viendo que era la habitación del chico. Susurró un _gracias_ al gato, aunque sabía que no le entendería y pasó al cuarto con cuidado de no golpear el marco de la puerta con quien tenía en sus brazos. Todo estaba recogido y limpio, quizás lo más alborotado que había en esa habitación eran tres folios colocados en forma de abanico sobre el escritorio, pero nada más. Encendió la lámpara del escritorio, con eso bastaría para poder ver bien. Se acercó hasta la cama y la destapó dejándolo con cuidado en ella, en ese momento se percató de que aun llevaba el chándal del colegio manchado de barro y no podía dejar que durmiese así. Se dirigió al armario y cogió los primeros pantalones negros de lana que vio, totalmente perfectos para dormir y volvió a acercarse a la cama. Con mucho cuidado retiró los pantalones, notando que la piel de Castiel se erizaba en ese momento por el frío y él se encogía un poco en la cama. Dean se mordió el labio, a este paso iba a morirse de ternura ese día. Mientras estaba metiendo una de las piernas por el pantalón, se dio cuenta de que Castiel había abierto los ojos y le miraba algo adormecido aun, con los ojos brillantes.

– ¿Aprovechándose de mí mientras dormía, profesor?

El tono tan sensual que utilizó para hablar hizo que se estremeciese sin poder evitarlo. Sonrió mientras veía que Castiel movía su pierna para ayudarle a meterla por el hueco del pantalón y lo subió con mucho cuidado. Cuando llegó hasta sus muslos le miró sin poder evitar lamerse los labios. El chico captó qué quería y levantó las caderas lentamente mientras mantenía su azul mirada sobre él. Dean pestañeó suspirando, estaba aguantando más de lo que cualquiera delante de aquel chico aguantaría. Terminó de subirlo quizás más lento de lo que debería estar permitido, rozando con sus dedos las caderas de Castiel, tan perfectas, tan acariciables...

– Dean... ven – Susurró mientras le tomaba de una mano y tiraba con cuidado de él, haciendo que tuviera que apoyar las rodillas en el borde de la cama –

El profesor lo miró interrogante hasta que la mano de Castiel sobre su nuca le indicó lo que el chico quería y le pedía. Se mordió el labio pensando si eso estaba bien o mal, estaban en una cama y cualquier cosa podría pasar. Pero no podía negarse, no cuando le miraba de esa manera dan desinhibida y sincera. Se agachó lentamente hasta llegar a su boca, empezando a besarle de una forma tierna y tranquila, tan lánguida que a Dean le costaba no perderse en ese mar de tranquilidad. Notó las manos de Castiel rodeándole la cintura para echarlo sobre él y tuvo que subirse encima de su cuerpo poniendo las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo para cumplir su deseo.

– Castiel... – Susurró contra su boca separándose unos momentos – ¿Estás bien?

– Más que bien, ¿porqué? – preguntó mirándole –

– ¿Dónde están tus padres? – Respondió con otra pregunta mientras le acariciaba la mejilla –

Castiel le miró un momento, como si estuviera pensando en decir algo o no. Finalmente pareció decidirse, y habló con el semblante totalmente serio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

– Vivo sólo porque me escapé de mi padre nada más recibir la beca extraordinaria para estudiar aquí.

Dean abrió los ojos asombrado mientras se incorporaba e incorporaba también a Castiel, llevándoselo con él hasta sentarlo sobre sus piernas obligándole a que le mirase.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Dijo en un tono más duro del que realmente pensaba usar –

– Son cosas mías – Respondió algo enfadado por como le hablaba –

– Ahora también son mías – Sentenció Dean dejándole claro que ya no era sólo su profesor, lo hubieran hablado o no, para él era así –

Castiel le miró con el ceño fruncido bastante rato, más del que ambos deseaban. Finalmente suspiró y se acercó más a los labios de él, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

– Trabaja en cosas no... muy legales, por así decirlo, y no quería que eso me salpicase a mí. Huí porque tampoco soportaba la gente que llevaba a casa cada noche desde que tengo memoria y ninguno de ellos reparaba en mí, sólo se metían en el despacho de mi padre hasta que pasaban horas y horas – Castiel hablaba mientras lentamente iba abrazándose a su cuello, acomodándose sobre sus piernas, recordando las cientos de veces que había cogido su osito de peluche y había mirado a los ojos a esas personas, que lo miraban con tal desprecio e indiferencia que le había dolido desde su existencia –. A veces los oía gritar o discutir, cuando eran mujeres se escuchaba otras cosas – Dijo mordiéndose el labio con algo de rabia. Dean le miró en silencio algo compungido mientras lo apretaba más contra él, queriendo así quitar esos recuerdos con sus caricias en la espalda – Siempre me levantaba a mirar por la pequeña ranura de mi puerta y más de una vez me atraparon mirando a quien salía, pero mi padre no reparaba en eso siquiera. No le importaba de pequeño, y él no me importaba a mí tampoco. Sólo mi cuidadora era quien al menos me hacía sentirme querido, era una buena mujer. Y yo siempre le preguntaba qué estaría pensando mi madre de todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que a ella le estaba doliendo toda esa situación y yo empezaba a sentirme mal, porque creía que la culpa de que mi padre no me quisiera era mía – Susurró mientras recordaba todas las veces que había pedido perdón a su madre mientras estaba en la cama, tapándose los oídos para no oír nada que no fueran sus pensamientos –. Comencé a existir para él cuando iba siendo más mayor, y quería educarme en las finanzas para que mantuviese el negocio, pero no era eso lo que yo quería así que a sus espaldas pedí la beca y huí, necesitaba hacerlo Dean, él nunca me habría dejado escaparme – Dijo casi en un tono suplicante –

Pronunció su nombre con tanto anhelo, buscando en él que el profesor le entendiese y aceptase lo que había hecho... Aquello hizo que el corazón de aquel hombre se encogiese y lo abrazara con tanta fuerza que estuvo casi seguro de que podrían fundirse hasta formar uno sólo si se pudiera. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas...

– Te entiendo, te entiendo – Susurró buscando reconfortarlo con sus palabras, había podido ver el dolor en sus ojos, el desgarro en su voz, el temblar de su piel. Estaba ante un chico valiente que había huido de un destino atroz lleno de miradas frías, apenas sin recibir cariño sin entender porqué pasaba eso. Ahora comprendía porqué cada pequeña cosa que hacía por él llegaba hasta el alma de Castiel, y seguiría haciéndolo hasta el resto de sus días –. Ahora todo está bien, estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar nunca – Le susurró sintiendo que Castiel apretaba más el abrazo que le daba, ocultando su cabeza en el hombro de Dean –

Se quedaron en silencio durante minutos y minutos, disfrutando del calor que cada uno daba. Si Dean en algún momento tuvo dudas de si estar con él le iba a venir bien a Castiel, ahora mismo las acababa de disipar todas. Porque nunca, nunca le abandonaría y siempre estaría para él, para protegerlo, para tomar su mano y guiarle en lo que necesitase. Nunca más permitiría que nadie le mirase mal, le alzase la voz, o hiciera cualquier cosa para dañarle.

– Dean – Le llamó en un susurro, haciendo que girase la cabeza para mirarle – ¿Te quedas esta noche a dormir conmigo? Si quieres, si no quieres no pasa nada, puedes irte si tienes cosas que hacer, lo entendería...

El profesor sonrió mirándole mientras adelantaba sus labios para acallarle. Con cuidado lo tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre él para no dejar de besarle en ningún momento. Lo sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, deseoso por tenerlo junto a él por siempre.

Después de minutos llenos de besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, Castiel intercambió las posiciones quedando él encima y le abrió el pantalón tirando de él hasta liberar la erección de Dean. Parpadeó algo sonrojado al ver semejante tamaño, aunque era algo que ya se esperaba. Escuchó la ligera risa de su profesor que no pudo evitar al verle tan sorprendido, y así consiguió que el chico tomase valentía y quisiera cambiar esa risa por jadeos. Se bajó de su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillado entre sus piernas y lo miró a los ojos antes de lamerle la erección desde la base hasta la punta con la lengua muy húmeda y caliente. Notó la mano de Dean sobre su mejilla mientras él no dejaba de relamerle como si fuera un gato, incluso le pareció que ronroneó cuando pasó su dedo por los labios del chico. Cuando Castiel se sintió valiente como para hacerlo, rodeó la punta con sus labios y succionó notando el sabor de Dean en su garganta y el olor tan sensual en su nariz, mareándole aquella sensación más de lo que algún día admitiría.

– Mmmm... – Jadeó suavemente mientras se mordía el labio y miraba hacia abajo para no perderse nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que era la primera vez que Castiel hacía eso y no estaba haciéndolo nada mal –

Enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico ayudándole a coger un buen ritmo, notando que con su mano le masturbaba por la base y con su boca le daba tanto placer que esperaba aguantar más de lo que él creía. Aunque cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de succión que hacían aquellos labios sobre su erección empezaba a dudar cada vez más de sus propias fuerzas. Jadeó cuando sintió que le rozaba con los dientes sin hacerle daño, y con su lengua jugaba por toda la punta empujando en la hendidura, sintiendo un escalofrío de placer en ese momento que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Castiel sonrió triunfal al ver que Dean estaba perdiéndose poco a poco más y más, eso era lo que él quería desde el principio. Ya bastaba de ser tierno por ese día, había agotado eso por semanas ya, aunque seguro que Dean volvía a sacar a flote ese lado, maldito fuese. Aunque así lo quería... porque lo quería, lo quería _mucho._ Y quería complacerle en todo lo que pudiera darle.

– ¿Lo hago bien? – Preguntó susurrando contra la punta de la erección de Dean, haciendo que el aire caliente le hiciera estremecerse –

– Demasiado bien – Respondió con sinceridad mientras lo tomaba por las muñecas y levantaba hasta dejarlo sentado sobre sus caderas –

Notó la mano de Dean metiéndose en su pantalón y sacando su ya hinchada erección fuera, moviendo las caderas hasta unir ambas y poder masajearlos a la vez. Castiel tembló por el contacto de la húmeda erección de Dean contra la suya, mojandolas a ambas con la saliva que usaba de lubricante y ayudaba a deslizar mejor la enorme mano del profesor. Ambos temblaron cuando el ritmo de la mano empezaba a ser muy rápido y casi se corrieron a la vez mientras jadeaban contra sus labios, manchándose los estómagos con aquel espeso y blanco líquido. Castiel se apoyó contra el cuerpo de Dean intentando recuperarse de aquella sensación, respirando para no quedarse sin aire. Estiró su mano y sacó de la mesilla que tenía al lado de la cama unas toallitas para las manos, usándolas para limpiarlos a ambos y tirándolas a la papelera con gran puntería. Notó que Dean acomodaba la ropa de ambos y dejaba que se tumbase encima de él, y esa noche descubrió que la cama para dormir más cómoda del mundo era el cuerpo de su profesor.

Llegó la mañana siguiente y Castiel se despertó encontrándose sólo en la cama. Bueno, no tan sólo, su gato estaba a los pies de esta ronroneando mientras dormía tranquilamente. Parpadeó para espantar el sueño y vio una nota en la mesilla. La cogió y la leyó lentamente:

_De parte de Dean: Te he puesto el despertador a una hora más o menos adecuada para que te arregles y vayas a clase. _(En ese momento sonó el nombrado despertador, y él lo apagó para seguir leyendo tranquilo)_ He tenido que salir antes porque no he arreglado unos cuantos papeles. Te he dejado un bidón de gasolina para la moto, la tenía en mi coche y te servirá para ir al menos a la gasolinera más cercana para repostar. También he dejado hecho algo de café, no sé si lo tomas pero por si acaso. Espero que hayas descansado bien, ángel de los jueves._

Sonrió levemente mientras se desperezaba antes de levantarse y empezar a arreglarse, sin duda había sido una de sus mejores noches.

OooOoOoOoOo

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta del despacho de Dean, quien levantó la cabeza algo extrañado. Era muy temprano y sabía que Castiel no podía ser, ¿sería Jo o algún otro profesor para pedirle algo?

– Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre bastante alto y algo mayor pasó seguido de dos hombres vestidos con trajes negros y gafas de sol.

– Buenos días, ¿el señor Winchester? – Preguntó en un tono demasiado amable –

– Sí, soy yo, ¿quien es usted?

– ¿Podría sentarme? Le responderé lo que quiera si deja que este viejo hombre descanse un poco sus piernas – Dijo manteniendo el tono tranquilo y apacible –

– Por supuesto, siéntese – Aprobó asintiendo, viendo como aquel hombre se sentaba frente a él –

Tenía el pelo con una media melena gris y una barba muy bien cuidada, dándole un aspecto de persona importante. Cruzó las piernas mientras sus dos guardaespaldas se ponían tras él, guardándole de cualquier peligro.

– Me suelen llamar Señor D., pero usted puede llamarme Deus – Habló relajadamente mientras no quitaba la mirada de Dean –

– ¿Y a qué debo su visita?

– Bueno, sé que no he cogido cita pero se supone que los padres de sus alumnos pueden venir a visitarle para hablar del chico, ¿verdad? Pensé en esta hora tan temprana porque sabía que no iba a interrumpirle en su trabajo, o eso espero, perdone si lo he hecho.

– No, no lo ha hecho, no se preocupe – Dijo negando con la cabeza mirándole – Y, ¿quien es su hijo?

El hombre mayor sonrió encantadoramente, aunque había algo de peligro en esa expresión.

– Castiel Novak es mi hijo, señor Winchester.

Nada más escuchar aquel nombre tuvo que luchar por mantenerse quieto y serio, no podía formar el numerito en el colegio ni mucho menos golpear a una persona mayor, aunque seguramente esos guardaespaldas lo complicarían todo un poco.

– Y qué ha venido a hacer aquí – Respondió secamente, casi sin preguntarlo, exigía la respuesta realmente –

– Venía a decirle que no se esfuerce demasiado en corregir las notas de mi hijo, ya que no va a terminar sus estudios aquí. Pienso llevarlo al Colegio Superior de Finanzas, allí es donde realmente va a aprender lo que necesita.

– No puede hacer eso – Dijo alzando la voz más lo debido, endureciéndola tanto que casi ni se reconoció – Es mayor de edad, y no accederá a cambiarse.

– No tiene que acceder, sólo obedecer, soy su padre y él es mi único hijo, debe de hacer lo que le digo – Respondió igual de tranquilo que las otras veces –

– Nada de eso, él es el único dueño de su futuro y no usted, Señor Deus, así que le pediría que se marchase ahora mismo de aquí, por favor.

– Me marcharé, de eso no le quepa duda, mi presencia aquí ahora mismo no es necesaria, vine sólo para avisarle – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta seguido de sus guardaespaldas. Antes de salir se giró mirando a Dean directamente a los ojos, con demasiado peligro en su mirada y en sus palabras –. Antes de que acabe el curso mi hijo se habrá venido conmigo, y ni usted ni nadie podrá impedírmelo. Pase una buena mañana, profesor Winchester.

Dean oyó la puerta cerrarse y suspiró mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como ya los alumnos empezaban a llegar y era casi la hora de entrar a clase. Cogió sus cosas y se entretuvo un poco más de lo debido pensando mientras miraba la puerta de su despacho. Finalmente salió y se dirigió hacia la clase, entrando unos minutos más tarde que los alumnos. Levantó la cabeza y vio que Castiel estaba sentado en su sitio habitual, recién duchado seguramente y con las mismas ropas negras que solía vestir. Le vio sonreír tímidamente mientras le miraba, y él sonrió igual sabiendo que la clase interpretaría que era para todos. Pero cada uno de sus alumnos se dieron cuenta de que aquella sonrisa no era verdadera, incluido Castiel, y el resto de la clase estuvo llena de preocupación.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del instituto mirando hacia los lados, esperando no encontrarse con nadie en el camino. Abandonó por una de las puertas el edificio y miró a lo lejos las pistas dónde solían hacer los ejercicios los alumnos a la hora de clase, él por suerte lo hacía todo a la tarde con Jo, odiaba al profesor de gimnasia que tenían. No se movía ni corría, dejaba que todos hicieran las cosas durante media hora o más mientras se iba a tomar café tranquilamente, y a veces incluso soltaba comentarios bastante prepotentes; se llamaba Crowley, hasta su nombre ya le indicaba cómo era.

Sólo había asistido a la primera clase antes de cambiarse a las extraescolares y le sobró tiempo para estudiarlo y ver que probablemente no tendría demasiado futuro con ese profesor, esas cosas se saben y se intuyen, al igual que sabe que cada vez que se lo cruza en los pasillos sabe que lo mira por encima del hombro. Odiaba a ese tipo de profesores, y al parecer ya tenía dos en su contra contando con Rafael (del que no sabía mucho). Por suerte, estaba Dean. Nunca lo admitiría frente a él, pero cada vez que miraba sus ojos notaba que había recuperado la felicidad de su vida que le habían quitado. Quizás algún día se lo agradecería, tampoco era cuestión de subirle el ego.

Aunque algo le decía que Dean ya lo sabía.

No tardó demasiado en llegar al gimnasio y se aseguró de que Jo no rondara por allí, esa mujer parecía que no tenía otra vida que no fuera el deporte. Todo estaba en silencio, así que avanzó hasta llegar a los vestuarios y con sigilio cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dejó su mochila al lado de una de las taquillas del centro, casi al final del pasillo. Si entraba alguien no quería que la vieran y supieran que había alguien dentro, no sirviendo de nada que se pudiera esconder rápido. Entró a la zona dónde estaban las duchas y esperó. Suspiró mirando la puerta intentando ordenar lo que pasaba por su cabeza, tenía algo importante que decir y no sabía cómo hacerlo. No es que no pudiera ser brusco, es que él no se merecía que fuera duro con él... A los demás que les dieran, a Dean no.

Se estaba impacientando y poniendo nervioso al mismo tiempo, eso no era buena señal. Miró a su alrededor observando que casi todas las duchas estaban cerradas, no le gustaba en absoluto estar entre tantas puertas.

— ¿Me buscabas?

Castiel se estremeció por aquel cálido suspiro con el que Dean le había preguntado eso en la nuca, notando como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda acariciándole y cosquilleándole la piel. Escuchó la suave risa de Dean, quien había notado contra su pecho perfectamente aquella reacción haciendo que se lamiese los labios lentamente. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo bajó su cabeza besándole en aquella suave y deliciosa piel, escuchando el sonido de su propio beso sobre aquel dulce sitio. Castiel no pudo evitar jadear bajando sus manos para capturar las de Dean, que lo habían rodeado por la cintura hasta estrecharlo entre sus brazos para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Tenía que pararle y hablar con él. El problema es que no quería dejar de sentirlo.

— Dean, e-espera — Le pidió apretando más sus dedos sobre los de su profesor, sintiendo aquel calor que siempre le producía cuando lo tocaba —

Dean obedeció y se separó de Castiel lentamente, dejándole una última caricia con sus labios en el pelo. El alumno suspiró intentando controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, que le pedían que se echase sobre él y no le dejase parar por horas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, le había dicho que se esperase, no que _se separase_. Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras se pasaba las manos por las mejillas, sintiéndolas algo calientes, para hablar no hacía falta estar separados, y él no quería estarlo de Dean, esos días... había estado extraño, y él lo había echado de menos. No era el mismo, y no se iba a ir sin que se lo contase.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Sonrió nada más terminar la pregunta viendo como Castiel se había dado la vuelta y se abrazaba lentamente a su cuello, como si fuera una ravieta de niño pequeño que se había enfadado y reclamaba lo que quería. Dean lo había hecho a propósito. Lo abrazó contra él mirándole directamente a esos ojos azules que siempre conseguían quitarle todos sus problemas —.

— Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo — Le dijo en un susurro contra sus labios, luchando por no besarlos aún. Vio como Dean levantaba las cejas y rodó los ojos —. No intentes engañarme, sé que algo te pasa.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas?

— Uno, porque no soy idiota — Parpadeó cuando Dean le dio la razón sonriendo arrebatadoramente. Eso lo dejó en silencio unos segundos hasta que con la mirada le recriminó que siempre lo dejara así, ese hombre lo tenía en demasiada alta estima —. Y dos, porque no sólo he sido yo el que se ha dado cuenta, todos nosotros lo hemos hecho, incluso las clases no son como antes — Ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos para mirarle fijamente, haciendo que Dean se pusiese serio y abriese la boca para hablar. Pero lo detuvo antes —. Sé que has tenido muchos exámenes, lo he podido comprobar, incluso cuando has estado en mi casa te has puesto a corregirlos y a mí me has hecho ponerme a estudiar, aunque no quisiera hacer eso... — No terminó la frase porque eso sería admitir que por él, se habría pasado las tardes abrazado a él besándole antes que estudiar cualquier cosa —.

Dean sonrió imaginándose él mismo el resto de la frase y sin poder contenerse más se agachó atacándole los labios sin piedad. Castiel quiso resistirse, su mente le pedía las respuestas que había exigido, pero su cuerpo opinaba que eso no era lo más importante en ese momento. Cerró los ojos notando como se sonrojaba lentamente por el sofoco de los besos de Dean. Puso sus manos sobre el torso del profesor y lo agarró de la camisa con fuerza. Dean sonrió notando esos dedos sobre él que lo alejaban y acercaban a partes iguales, demostrando el dilema de Castiel. Quiso ayudarle a decidirse y empezó a andar haciendo a su alumno retroceder poco a poco. Avanzaban lento y la paciencia de Dean era escasa cuando tenía entre sus manos a Castiel. Éste abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando Dean lo sujetó por las caderas levantándolo sin avisar. Por acto reflejo apretó el agarre en su cuello y rodeó su cintura con las piernas, estremeciéndose cuando ambas erecciones se juntaron por eso y se rozaron en una danza placentera. Con sus pies apretó las nalgas de Dean, le habían encantado desde el principio. Dean no dejaba de lamer y morder sus labios, succionando con cuidado el inferior para abrirle la boca y colar su lengua dentro lentamente. Lo saboreó mientras Castiel se dejaba llevar en el aire hasta uno de los alargados bancos y se agachó dejándolo tumbado cuan largo y ancho era.

— Dean... yo...

Dean dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de su alumno deslizándose hacia arriba rozando todo su cuerpo contra el de él, haciéndolo suspirar y temblar al mismo tiempo.

— Hablaremos después — Le susurró contra el cuello mientras deslizaba sus labios hasta los hombros, que iba dejando al escubierto tirando de la camisa de Castiel poco a poco hacia abajo —. Ahora déjame compensarte por estos días, ¿vale? — Le besó en la mejilla mientras se incorporaba para mirarle —

Castiel le miró con los ojos brillantes y no pudo evitar asentir, dándole permiso y vía libre para que hiciera lo que quisiese con él. Lo deseaba, tanto que le ardía el pecho cada vez que pensaba en esos días que no había podido besarle siquiera, si acaso sólo uno de despedida. Ahora quería cobrarselos todos uno a uno, y le había prometido que iban a hablar luego, ¿por qué resistirse más?

Dean tiró de su camisa dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba y se relamió bajando su boca por aquella sensible piel. Volvió a su cuello pasando la nariz por él, oliendo a cada paso su propio olor en el cuerpo de Castiel, mezclado con el de él, viendo las marcas que había dejado en aquella sensible piel. Era su mayor afrodisíaco, su perdición. Le encantaba ver el cuerpo de aquel chico marcado por sus labios. Bajó con su lengua hasta uno de sus pezones empezó a dar suaves lamidas sobre él. Castiel suspiró mordiéndose los labios mientras bajaba con sus manos por la espalda de Dean y le soltaba el cinturón de los pantalones vaqueros negros que tenía, dejándolos deslizarse hacia abajo hasta rozar ambas cinturas desnudas. Jadeó elevando sus caderas notando la gran y dura erección de Dean contra la suya. Se sonrojó mientras por su cabeza pasaban los recuerdos de cuando la tuvo entre sus labios, obligándose a abrir más la boca para acogerlo entero, deslizándolo entre sus labios, humedeciéndolos de saliva y Dean, notando su sabor.

— Me encantaría saber en qué estas pensando — Le susurró mientras jugaba con su lengua alrededor de su ombligo, mirándole directamente a los ojos —.

Castiel le devolvió la mirada a la vez que con sus manos le abría la camisa lentamente.

— Yo... estaba pensando en cuando te tuve en mi boca y casi no podía contenerte en ella — Dijo en voz baja mientras el calor de la vergüenza le recorría la espalda, apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes hasta llega a sus labios —

Dean se los relamió para humedecérselos, se le habían quedado secos nada más oírle. Él también se había acordado en más de una ocasión de eso y siempre tenía que ponerle remedio en ese momento; para él había sido uno de los momentos más eróticos en su vida. Empezó a repartir lamidas y mordidas por la cintura de Castiel de un lado a otro hasta que se paró en la cintura de los pantalones. Sin pensárselo metió la lengua entre la tela y la piel de su alumno, aprovechándose de que esos pantalones le quedaban un poco anchos. Empezó a lamerle por encima la ingle sin poer bajar más, a pesar de que con su cabeza empujaba aquella prenda hacia abajo como si estuviera embistiendo contra ella, haciendo que su lengua no dejase de estar apunto de acercarse a su ansiado objetivo. Castiel levantó las caderas mientras levantaba sus brazos y se agarraba al mullido banco, apretando sus dedos sobre la tela negra que lo recubría. Se mecía buscando que sus pantalones se bajasen cada vez más, mordiéndose el labio y maldiciendo, sabiendo que Dean lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Cada vez que movía las caderas rozaba toda su piel contra la cara del profesor, el cual poco a poco iba llegando más y más hacia abajo. Pero Castiel ya había gastado toda su paciencia. Elevó las caderas una vez más y se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta sus muslos, liberando así su ansiada y húmeda erección. Miró hacia un lado mordiendose el labio avergonzado de su propia ímpetud, evitando también la mirada depredadora y triunfal de Dean. Él no era impulsivo, pero es que...

Soltó un ronco jadeo desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando Dean acogió la punta en su boca sin avisarle y empezó a succionar, chupar y lamer como si tuviera un helado entre sus labios. Dean no tuvo piedad con él, no sabía si le habían hecho eso antes (aunque sospechaba que no) pero, quería que recordara la primera que él iba a hacerle siempre. Fue salvaje con sus labios, lo apretaba desde el glande hasta el final de su erección deslizándoselo por la boca mientras gruñía de gusto al escuchar los gemidos de Castiel. Lo notaba entrar más en su boca cuando le recorría la erección con la lengua, buscando más y más de aquellos grandes labios. Su piel se pegaba al banco y sentía que estaba apunto de correrse, jadeando ya sin control alguno de su cuerpo.

— D-Dean, me voy a correr — Le avisó levantando las caderas dejando que Dean pasase sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo hasta agarrarlo de las nalgas, introduciéndoselo más y más en la boca, cada vez más rápido y húmedo — ¡A-ah, Dean!

Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión y el calor del orgasmo se acumuló rápidamente en su cuerpo mientras se corría en la boca de su profesor, quien había apretado los dedos y marcaba su piel sin dejar de beber de él, exigiéndole más de su sabor y embriagándose de él. Cuando ya no pudo sacar más empezó a lamer más lento, escuchando la agitada respiración de Castiel sin poder apartar la mirada de su pecho, que luchaba por recuperar todo el aire que habia perdido. Lo sacó de su boca dándole una última lamida para que no quedase resto alguno y se incorporó besándole la frente sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Estaba sudando del esfuerzo, sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados que iba abriendo poco a poco para dejar ver aquellos ojos azules brillantes, sus labios rojos... ¿y aún seguía cuerdo?¿Cómo era eso posible?

— Ahora te toca a ti — Susurró lentamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos —-

Sin dudar ni un momento apoyó las manos en el banco y se dio la vuelta alzando las caderas hacia Dean, ofreciéndose a él mientras separaba las piernas. Se apoyó con el pecho y levantó sus manos para tomar cada nalga, abriéndolas ante la atenta mirada de su profesor. Antes de que éste hablase empezó él.

— Ponla entre ellas, quiero que se deslice como si estuvieses follándome.

Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado para Dean. Se mordió los labios mientras bajaba la cabeza y recorría con su lengua toda esa expuesta zona, recreándose más de una vez en su entrada con la lengua. Cuando la dejó húmeda y deslizante se incorporó quedándose de rodillas tras él, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Castiel. Acercó sus caderas y lentamente fue deslizando toda su erección entre sus nalgas, moviéndose entre ellas como si estuviese embistiéndole. Gruñó y comenzó a moverse más rápido cuando Castiel apretaba con sus manos para apresarlo más y más cada vez, haciéndolo jadear cada vez más. Sus cuerpos chocaban y se movían como si fueran uno sólo, Dean se estremecía cada vez que sus testículos rozaban y se deslizaban entre el cuerpo de su alumno. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y no pudo ver como Castiel había deslizado una de sus manos hacia arriba y le había cogido del glande masajeándoselo entre sus dedos. Se quedó quieto suspirando de gusto y mirando hacia aquella mano que parecía saber dónde tocar para volverlo totalmente loco.

— No pares — Susurró Castiel mientras movía sus caderas de nuevo, quería que lo penetrase pero sabía que aun Dean no se atrevía a hacérselo, por más que él se lo hubiese insinuado, sabía que Dean quería que fuese de una forma especial. Y él lo respetaba, en el fondo compartía su misma opinión —.

Dean gimió lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba hacia atrás la cabeza empezando a deslizarse de nuevo entre sus nalgas. Notaba lo que Castiel quería y se moría por estar dentro de él, y un día lo haría hasta dejarlo saciado y tan relajado que no pudiera evitar dormirse unos segundos más tarde de terminar. Pero por ahora prefería eso. Aceleró el ritmo escuchando su nombre en susurros que provenían de Castiel y ya no pudo aguantar más. Se corrió sobre la espalda y las nalgas de su alumno mientras contenía aquel gruñido casi animal que luchaba por salir de su garganta y probablemente se oiría por todo el instituto si lo soltase. Le temblaron las piernas y se alejó lentamente de él quedando de rodillas sobre el banco. Daba gracias de que fuese blando y mullido. Abrió los ojos para ver como Castiel se había colocado bien la ropa y ahora se acercaba a él para abrocharle los pantalones con mucho cuidado. Sonrió besándole en el pelo sintiéndose en el cielo, aunque eso era normal, tenía a un ángel a su lado. Cuando vio que terminaba lo tomó de la barbilla y se agachó a besarle sin prisas, tan despacio que parecían ir a cámara lenta. Castiel fue el primero en separarse unos centímetros para hablar.

— ¿Ahora sí me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? — Preguntó sin poder esperar más, aunque con mucha tranquilidad gracias a lo que habían hecho —

Dean le miró y parpadeó antes de hablar.

— Tiene algo que ver contigo — Levantó uno de sus dedos para ponerlo sobre sus labios antes de que le diese un ataque de dudas y preguntase — Pero no es por algo que hayas hecho, ¿no has hecho nada y seguimos bien, vale? — Dijo mirándole — ¿Vale? — Reiteró hasta que lo vio asentir, alejando su dedo de los labios del chico —

— ¿Entonces qué es? — Preguntó esta vez con más energía e impaciencia —

— ¿Me das unos días antes de que lo diga?

— ¡Dean! — Frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar alzar un poco la voz, quería saber qué ocurría con él que tenía extraño a Dean; necesitaba solucionarlo, hacer algo para ayudarle, lo que fuera —

— Sé que no estoy haciendo bien en decirte algo a medias, pero necesito que confíes en mí, por favor — Le pidió abrazándolo rápidamente antes de que se moviese o se alejase de él —.

Castiel se resisitió los primeros segundos, pero luego no pudo evitar esconder su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Dean, respirando allí intentando tranquilizarse.

— ¿Confías en mí?

Oyó la pregunta de Dean y asintió rápidamente, si había alguien en quien confiase más en todo el planeta era en él. Se abrazó a él más y levantó su rostro para besarle, sintiendo que le devolvía el beso gustoso. De repente escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y giró la cabeza asustado viendo que Balthazar lo miraba desde la puerta sorprendido. Retuvo la respiración y apretó sus dedos en la espalda de Dean, quien tampoco se movía de su sitio.

— Balthazar, ¿qué haces aquí?

Se giró para mirar a Dean y luego se levantó rápidamente mirando a su amigo. Esperaba que saliese corriendo, que se disculpase o que le insultase, cualquier cosa. Pero éste no se movía. Quiso andar hacia él pero Balthazar levantó el brazo deteniéndolo. Iba a explicarse, pero con el dedo lo mandó a callar.

— Siento haberos interrumpido, por mí podéis seguir con lo que estuviérais haciendo — Dijo sonriendo de repente como si fuese el ser más perverso del mundo, con tanta diversión en su mirada que cualquiera podría confundirlo con un payaso loco — La próxima vez pon tu maleta detrás de esta puerta, en el hueco de detrás nadie podrá verla, y no os quedéis en medio del pasillo, así al menos tendréis una posibilidad de que no os pillen.

Les guiñó el ojo y luego de decir eso cerró la puerta marchándose de allí. Castiel se quedó unos segundos quieto y volvió a coger aire o se temía que iba a morir por falta de oxígeno. Miró a Dean, quien se había incorporado también y se acercaba a él. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que el profesor no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Yo también quiero amigos así, tienes mucha suerte.

Castiel asintió volviendo a mirar la puerta por un momento. Tras eso volvió a fijarse en Dean.

— Quiero ir a hablar con él.

El profesor asintió a la vez que los labios de Castiel se apoderaron de los suyos por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Se pasó la lengua por éstos para saborearlo, sin duda era el mejor sabor del mundo.

Castiel tomó su maleta y se fue corriendo hacia fuera mirando hacia todos los lados. Subió todas las escaleras del edificio y llegó hasta la puerta de la azotea que él había abierto meses atrás en su llegada y salió fuera mirando hacia ambos lados. Apoyado en la barandilla vio a Balthazar y se acercó hasta él. Éste se giró mirándolo con una sonrisa y le invitó con la mirada a que se apoyase en la barandilla junto a él. Castiel aceptó y se acercó hasta quedarse al lado unos momentos en silencio.

— ¿Bueno, qué has venido a decirme? — Preguntó Balthazar mirandole —

— No mucho, por un momento pensé en pedirte que no le dijeras nada a nadie, pero creo que es innecesario — Castiel le miró para contestarle —. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estás sorprendido, ni indignado ni nada?

— Bueno, yo ya sabía que algo teníais que tener, no sólo porque sois muy guays juntos, si no porque... — Se detuvo para sonreír mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre la barandilla — Así no soy el único que tiene un rollo con quien no debiera políticamente hablando.

Castiel le miró intentando ocultar su sorpresa, pero Balthazar supo que tenía que estarlo sí o sí.

— ¿Y... con quién estás? — Preguntó ya con curiosidad, si él sabía lo suyo, él tenía derecho a saber lo de él —

Observó cómo giraba su cabeza para mirar hacia un punto en el patio y Castiel le siguió la mirada hasta aquel lugar. Vio unas cuantas colchonetas, varias vallas de salto, cuerdas tiradas por el suelo, a Jo metiendo varias pelotas en una canasta... Ahora sí abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y con la boca abierta miró a Balthazar, quien le enseñó de nuevo todos los dientes con una sonrisa pícara mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse de aquel lugar. Volvió a mirar atónito hacia Jo, la cual estaba hablando ahora con Dean quien seguramente la había visto al salir del gimnasio. Se quedó unos segundos quieto y luego se llevó la mano a la cara tapándose los ojos y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que a Jo le iba a gustar un bicho raro como era su amigo? Aunque por esa regla de tres, a ser raro él se llevaba la palma y seguro que Dean más de una vez se había quedado confundido por su culpa.

Dejó de sonreír y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. De no ser por la llegada de Balthazar le habría insistido más en que le dijese el problema que tenía. No quería pasar días y días pensando en qué era lo que había pasado con él para que Dean estuviese así. No es que no fuera él, es sólo que estaba algo más serio e incluso, algo más... no posesivo, quizás, la palabra era _sobreprotector_. Esos días había ido más a su casa y lo había acompañado más que antes en los sitios, y aun no entendía porqué. Bueno, tendría que ser paciente, se lo había prometido.

oOoOoOoOo

_Días más tarde..._

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— Sí, Dean, totalmente seguro.

— Tengo que preocuparme, ¿verdad? — Preguntó echándose hacia atrás en su sillón del despacho mientras se masajeaba la frente intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba empezando a dar —

— ¿Por ti o por él?

— Por él desde luego, lo que a mí me pase no me importa.

— Pero a mí sí, Dean. Estás involucrado en quien menos te recomendaría que lo estuvieses.

La voz de Sam a través del teléfono sonaba algo dura y preocupada a la vez.

— Lo sé.

— Parece como si no lo supieras — Dijo suspirando. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio dudando hasta que se armó de valor —. Dean, ¿de verdad merece la pena esa relación que tienes?

— Sam, ya hemos hablado eso, no me lo pongas más difícil, joder — Contestó frunciendo el ceño —

— No te lo pongo difícil, sólo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. No sé nada de cómo surgió eso, ni de qué ocurre, ni de qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando lo ves, ni qué sientes, nada.

— Ésto no es una película, no pretendas ser un narrador omnisciente.

— No lo intento — Contestó alzando la voz enfadándose por momentos — Pero quisiera saber qué hay en tu mente de vez en cuando, creo que luego de todo me lo merezco.

Dean miró por la ventana unos segundos hasta que habló.

— Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Sam.

Al otro lado de la línea sólo escuchó silencio, provocado también por él, que no se atrevía a decir nada más.

— Espero estar al menos en el segundo puesto de esas cosas; o no, seguramente el tercero, el Impala que aun conservas detrás de su casa está más arriba de mí.

Dean se rió levemente escuchando cómo su hermano también se reía al otro lado de la línea por su broma.

— Ya veo que por cosas cómo ésta eres abogado, has dado en el clavo.

— Bueno, uno se tiene que ganar el dinero como puede y las habilidades hay que aprovecharlas.

Dean asintió aun sabiendo que no le podía ver.

— Gracias, Sam, por todo. Sé que has tenido que ir a visitar gente a la cárcel por mí para poder averiguar sobre ese tipo.

— Por una vez que tengo un buen motivo para ir a verlos, no pasa nada — Contestó Sam cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba —. Por primera vez te veo feliz en mucho tiempo desde lo de nuestros padres, lo que ahora has encontrado tiene que merecer mucho la pena como para que te estés arriesgando a que te pase algo. Porque estoy seguro de que alguno de los que he interrogado se puede ir de la lengua y hablarle a ese tipo de que lo investigamos.

— No me preocupo por mí, si acaso más por ti que has tenido que ir a hablar con ellos — Dijo jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos —.

— Por mí no te preocupes, estoy cubierto. Preocúpate por ti y por Castiel, sobretodo por ti Dean. Él es su hijo y lo necesita, pero a ti no. Prométeme que nunca irás sólo a los sitios, tendrás el móvil en la mano y me llamarás si ocurre cualquier cosa.

— Tranquila, mamá, lo haré — Sonrió negando con la cabeza viendo lo dramático que se ponía Sam —.

— No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo luego de saber que tienes a uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos detrás tuya, Dean.

— Sam, ahora ésto tendré que contárselo a él, y uno de los dos tiene que mantener la calma, ¿no crees? — Reflexionó — Además, sé que no puede hacerme nada, si lo hiciera perdería todo con Castiel y eso no le conviene.

— ¿Quién es el abogado ahora que hace suposiciones? — Sam se rió intentando creer todo lo que Dean le decía; ojalá fuera eso así —

— Cállate, no te iré a quitar el puesto, no te preocupes.

— No podrías, aun te falta pasarte los juegos de Layton de la nintendo para poder llegar a mi nivel.

Dean se rió sabiendo que nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia para ese tipo de juegos, a diferencia de Sam, que en cuestión de horas se los hacía sin problemas.

— Bueno, Dean, tengo que irme ya a casa, ¿para ti ya han terminado las clases verdad?

— Sí, al fin soy libre para no hacer absolutamente nada — Contestó mientras recogía las últimas cosas que tenía sobre la mesa —

— ¿Las notas de Castiel bien, no?

— Las mejores, ¿quién te crees qué es?

— Lo siento, lo siento — Se rió sabiendo que en el fondo no se había molestado — Dean, aun estás a tiempo de comprar un billete y venir conmigo y con Jessica al Tibet para celebrar la navidad con un viaje.

— ¿Yo en el Tibet?¿Viendo como los monjes calvos que hay allí hacen el muermo y se dedican a horar? No, paso, prefiero quedarme aquí — Negó con la cabeza desechando totalmente esa idea —

— ¿Vas a pasar las navidades sólo entonces? Estoy apunto de cancelar el viaje.

— No seas idiota, Sam. Además, no creo que las pase sólo.

— ¿Castiel no se va con su madre?

— No tiene — Respondió escuetamente —

— Lo siento — Se disculpó suspirando. La vida sin su madre había sido difícil para él y para Dean, y ahora se les había sumado otro. Como él siempre decía, las personas que más tienen en común y más cosas parecidas han pasado son las que más se comprenden y llegan a formar lazos tan fuertes que los mantienen unidos y felices —.

— No te preocupes, no lo sabías — Le intentó restar importancia —

— Bueno, tengo que preguntártelo porque te conozco, ¿le has dicho ya que quieres pasar las navidades con él?

— No, aún no, además no sé si quiera tampoco.

— Dios, no me quites el puesto de reina del drama como me dices. Ese chico está loco por ti, Dean, se moriría por pasar la navidad contigo.

— Bueno, esta noche lo sabremos, ¿no?

— Suerte, campeón, haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti y dale una buena sorpresa — Dijo sonriéndole — Adios, Dean.

— Adios, Sam.

Colgó y se quedó acariciando unos segundos el móvil distraidamente, totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos. Sin duda, tenía un buen hermano a su lado. Se levantó y cogió su chaqueta junto con unas bolsas dispuesto a salir.

Castiel encendió la tele buscando entre los canales algo interesante para ver mientras pensaba en qué cocinar para la cena. Sus notas habían sido de diez en el trimestre, normal, con todo lo que Dean le había hecho estudiar sería muy extraño que no hubiera sido así. Se alegraba por eso, a ese paso iba a poder estudiar en cualquier sitio y era una idea que le encantaba. Dejó puesto una película que acababa de empezar, aun no sabía de qué iba pero quizás fuese entretenida. Cuando iba a dirigirse hacia la cocina el timbre sonó y se dio la vuelta para abrir. Tuvo que detenerse para no caerse con su gato, que se había cruzado velozmente hacia la puerta. Llegó hasta ella y la abrió lentamente.

— Cariño, ¿te queda un poco de ketchup? Mis nietos vienen hoy a cenar por navidad y mi marido no les ha comprado eso, espero no molestarte.

La vecina que tenía frente a él le sonreía cálidamente. Era una señora mayor que nada más llegar le había ayudado a instalarse y a acomodarse en el edificio. También le había enseñado quienes eran los inquilinos morosos, pero eso era otro asunto. Asintió dándose la vuelta llegando hasta la nevera y agarrando el bote casi nuevo que había comprado días atrás.

— Ya tengo el ket...chup — Dijo quedándose sin palabras mientras miraba desde el pasillo hacia la puerta —.

— No sabía que tenías un amigo tan guapo, a ver si un día venís a cenar a mi casa, tenéis cara de que os guste las hamburguesas y yo sé prepararlas de verdad — Dijo cogiendo el bote que Castiel le ofrecía aun sin decir nada —

Es que no podía hablar. Lo intentó. No, definitivamente no podía. Dean estaba en la puerta contestando amistosamente las preguntas de su vecina, tan radiante que parecía que iba a un casting de modelos profesionales. Llevaba unos pantalones de lana negros que combinaban con el jersey verde oscuro que se pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma pecaminosa y le daba calor en esos días tan fríos de invierno. Ahora era él quien tenía calor. Ahora era él quien lo maldecía por llevar ese tipo de ropa. Desde ahí podía oler la colonia que usaba, ver su pelo algo húmedo y aquella sonrisa que le dejaba sin habla y se combinaba con el brillo de sus ojos. Suspiró intentando centrarse y vio como Dean traía varias bolsas en su mano. Levantó las cejas y acercó sus manos tomándolas él, acariciando de paso los dedos de su profesor, quien le sonrió disimuladamente y lo dejó llevarse las bolsas hasta la mesa del salón. Las puso sobre la mesa y el olor a comida le llegó invadiendo todos sus sentidos- También el estómago, nunca antes se había visto con tanta necesidad de comer algo que olía de esa forma.

Se giró cuando oyó que su vecina se despedía de él desde la puerta y él hizo lo mismo desde el salón, escuchando la puerta de cerrarse. Dean pasó a la casa mientras le miraba, llegando hasta él en segundos que a Castiel le parecieron minutos, si no lo tenía cerca parecía no vivir.

— He entrado sin permiso pero, ¿es necesario que lo pida? — Preguntó nada más tenerlo frente a él —

— Depende, si lo que traes aquí está tan bueno como el olor indica, te puedes quedar.

Dean sonrió viendo que Castiel hacía lo mismo, sonriendo con algo de timidez. Se acercó más hasta pegarse a él y lo besó lentamente sujetándolo de las mejillas. No pretendía retenerlo y que no se alejara del beso, sólo quería sentirle más cerca de él. Estuvo largos minutos besándole hasta que se separó de él mirándole a los ojos. Castiel hizo lo mismo desde su altura, le encantaba mirarlo desde abajo, era un fetichismo que no sabía que tenía. O quizás es que todo con Dean le gustaba, también podría ser eso mismo.

— ¿Dispuesto a pasar unas buenas navidades?

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras acercaba más su rostro hasta el oído de Dean, abrazándose más a él también.

— Estando tú ya serán las mejores de mi vida.

Escuchó aquel secreto en forma de susurro y sonrió estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Para él también iban a serlo, y se había propuesto que Castiel fuese feliz al menos por unas vacaciones. Sonrió de nuevo y pensó que luego de ver la tarta de nata con fresas que le había preparado iba a ser el más feliz del mundo, y si no le gustaba la nata, él mismo se encargaría de acabar con ella de una forma especial... como regalo de navidad.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel aprovechó que Dean fue a guardar _eso que él no podía ver aún_ a la nevera para... él no lo llamaría _cotillear_, iba a _echar un vistazo muy inocente_ de lo que había en esas bolsas. Se asomó a la primera y más grande, que era la que producía casi todo el olor y la abrió en silencio viendo que había un único taperware en ella metido. Estaba totalmente recubierto del vaho caliente que desprendía la comida y con cuidado fue a tomarlo para sacarlo y ver qué había dentro.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo unas enormes manos lo detuvieron y giró la cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose los ojos de Dean directamente puestos en los suyos. La espalda de su profesor se amoldó perfectamente a la suya, y Castiel supo que con Dean no le haría falta ninguna estufa para esas navidades. Hipnotizado como estaba mirando los ojos de Dean apenas notó que algo estaba envolviendo sus manos. Miró hacia ellas y vio como Dean se las había rodeado con unos trapos, y poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, cogía las asas para sacar el recipiente de la bolsa.

— Ten cuidado con coger cosas que están ardiendo con las manos desnudas, no quiero que te quemes — Le explicó cuando Castiel le miró de nuevo y se incorporó sin apartarse de él — ¿Vamos a la cocina?

Dean le sonrió de una forma picaresca y empezó a andar llevándose el cuerpo de Castiel casi por delante con la primera avanzada. Éste abrió los ojos sorprendido y empezó a caminar al ritmo que Dean le marcaba, sin soltarlo de las manos ni despegarse de su espalda. Mientras iban caminando hacia cocina sonrió y giró su cabeza levantándola para darle un suave beso en la nuez y luego otro en la zona del torso descubierta por la camisa, que aunque era escasa él iba a aprovechar lo poco que mostraba.

Dean sonrió y Castiel volvió a mirar hacia delante algo avergonzado. Decir que estaba feliz era quedarse corto, muy corto. Habría esperado que Dean se hubiese ido de vacaciones lejos, con su familia o simplemente en casa tranquilamente; esos últimos días había tenido tantos exámenes del instituto y de la universidad juntos que apenas lo había podido ver entre tantos papeles. Y ahora lo tenía detrás, dejando aquel enorme recipiente sobre la encimera y sintiendo sus brazos rodearle y estrechándolo entre ellos. Cerró los ojos y durante varios minutos dejó que Dean lo abrazase, ambos sin decir nada, no lo necesitaban para saber qué estaba sintiendo el otro. Y en el silencio de ese abrazo, su estómago rugió.

— ¿Tienes una bestia o algo así dentro de alguna puerta de la cocina o ha sido tu estómago? — Preguntó Dean divertido mientras lo soltaba y abría con cuidado el taperware, dejando escapar todo el vaho caliente —

— Sí, y se come a los profesores que ve — Le contestó agarrándose a su cintura desde su espalda, metiendo la cabeza por debajo de su brazo despeinándose un poco para ver que había ahí, ¡porque Dean aún ni se lo había dejado ver y él se moría por saber qué era! —. Y ya que nunca ha entrado aquí uno, esta noche va a ir a por ti, tiene que tener mucha hambre — Bromeó a la vez que Dean le apresaba bajo su brazo por los hombros —.

— Es un riesgo que correré, pero esta noche nadie me echa de aquí — Dijo besándole el pelo con suavidad —.

Castiel apretó más las manos en su cintura para acercarlo a él más. Desde luego que nadie lo iba a echar de ahí, y si el monstruo existiera se lo habría comido a él antes de que mirase siquiera a Dean.

— ¿Puedes poner el horno a calentar y darme una bandeja?

— Sí, claro — Se escabulló del brazo de Dean y se agachó frente al horno abriéndolo y sacando la bandeja más grande que tenía. La dejó sobre la encimera y ajustó la temperatura para que empezase a calentar el horno —

Se incorporó y vio que con mucho cuidado era sacado lo que había dentro del taperware. Sus ojos y su boca se hicieron agua nada más ver al enorme pollo relleno que Dean había puesto sobre la bandeja, y que ahora olía muchísimo más que antes. Se acercó un poco más y vio que alrededor había una salsa de verduras, con patatas cortadas en rodajas mezcladas en ella. Dios, aun le quedaba un poco más para estar totalmente hecho pero él le iba a hincar el diente ya.

— ¿Saciará esto a la bestia? — Se burló viendo la cara que había puesto Castiel —

— Se quedará más que saciado — Apenas supo cómo responderle, para él había sido un milagro casi el que lo hubiese escuchado — ¿Lo has hecho tú? — Vio que Dean asentía mirándole — ¿Lo harás más veces? — Dean volvió a asentir riéndose —

— Bueno, aún queda otra bolsa más, que tiene ensaladas y bebidas, ¿puedes ir a por ellas mientras meto el pollo para que se termine de hacer? — Preguntó viendo cómo Castiel se acercaba a él —

— ¿Me darías cualquier cosa a cambio de ir? — Susurró poniéndose de puntillas quedando muy cerca de los labios de Dean, sin apartar la vista de él —

— ¿Qué quieres que te dé? — Dean dejó de pensar en ese momento, centrado en los movimientos de la lengua de Castiel, que estaba relamiéndose sus propios labios —

— No sé, ¿qué compensación crees que quiero? — Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Dean y se acercó un poco más a él, escuchándolo suspirar fuerte por el calor. Sonrió victorioso —

— Sé de muchas cosas que poder darte… — Susurró Dean acariciando con sus manos la espalda de Castiel por dentro de su camiseta, bajando lentamente su cabeza directo a sus labios —

— ¿Me darás entonces el primer trozo de pollo que cortes? — Preguntó sonriendo y con una voz alegre, sin darse apenas la vena más infantil que tenía y que no sabía que poseía. Culpa de Dean, eso tenía que ser. Sonrió aún más —

Vio que Dean se había quedado a cuadros y había parado sus manos mirándole con cara de pez, y no pudo evitar reír tímidamente mientras se echaba hacia delante y le robaba un beso que apenas duró unos segundos. Se separó de él y lo rodeó directo al salón para coger las bolsas. Dean, no pudo evitar sonreír feliz y estaba encantado de haber sido la víctima de su broma, aunque se la devolvería algún día. Cogió la bandeja y abrió el horno metiendo el pollo dentro, apenas le quedaba media hora para estar listo y pronto tendrían una cena de navidad. Salió fuera y vio que Castiel se había adelantado poniendo la mesa: cubiertos, platos, velas, flores en el centro… Todo lo que había dentro de las bolsas ya la decoraba.

— Venía a ayudarte, pero veo que he llegado tarde — Dijo llegando hasta él —

— Soy rápido poniendo cosas — Contestó viéndole llegar — ¿Me esperas aquí un momento?

Dean alzó una ceja algo extrañado.

— Sí, claro, ¿vas a algún lado? — Preguntó curioso —

— Voy a recoger unas cosas que he dejado en mi cuarto, no quiero que lo veas así — Respondió poniendo el último tenedor —.

— ¿Tú dejando tu habitación desordenada? ¿Se nos viene el apocalipsis o algo así? — Dean bromeó viendo como Castiel iba hacia él y agarrándolo de los hombros lo hizo andar hacia atrás hasta sentarlo en el sofá. Le dio el mando a distancia de la televisión antes de alejarse —

— ¡Mira lo que quieras en la televisión en lo que termino! — Le gritó antes de entrar a su habitación —

Dean miró el mando y cambió el canal dispuesto a hacerle caso. ¿Qué otro remedio tenía?

Castiel cerró la puerta rápido y se dirigió al servicio de su habitación. Se quedó frente al espejo y se miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba una camiseta negra lisa y unos pantalones vaqueros bastante anchos… a su juzgar, daba pena cómo iba vestido para la fecha tan señalada que era. A decir verdad no tenía nada que reclamarse, no pensaba celebrarla de todas formas y nunca le había importado demasiado, pero ahora quería causarle buena impresión a Dean, quien sí que había llegado bien vestido. Salió rápidamente del servicio y desplegó las puertas del armario mirando que era lo más decente que tenía. Por supuesto que nada de lo que había era lo mejor… aunque, si no recordaba mal… Corrió hacia el mueble de los cajones y abrió el primero encontrando una camisa blanca de botones doblada perfectamente y la sacó volviendo a acercarse al armario para coger unos pantalones que habían pertenecido a un traje de chaqueta. El cual había tirado hace tiempo, menos el pantalón. La camisa era de Dean y le iba a quedar un poco holgada quizás, pero no le importaba, al menos iba a ir más decentemente para él. Aunque, nunca admitiría que la mejor función de esa camisa era usarla como pijama… dormir sintiéndola rodear todo su cuerpo hasta los muslos desnudos, cerrar los ojos y seguir oliendo a Dean y sentirlo a su lado a pesar de que no siempre estuviese… quizás por eso se había negado a devolvérsela.

Dean miró hacia la puerta algo extrañado de que tardase en recoger las cosas. Había ido a comprobar cómo seguía el pollo y aunque encontró en la televisión _Doctor Sexy_, seguía esperando a que Castiel saliese. Estuvo tentado a ir a ayudarle a recoger, pero seguro que lo iba a echar a patadas así que prefirió esperar. Cuando se enfadaba daba miedo, aunque fuera más bajito que él, se ponía tan serio que podría congelar Europa con una sola mirada.

Castiel entró al servicio y empezó a cambiarse rápidamente de ropa, no quería hacerlo esperar más y que entrase a buscarlo. Peleó un poco con el cinturón del pantalón, pero pronto ganó y tomó la camisa poniéndosela rápidamente. Aspiró el olor, y debajo de todo ese suavizante estaba seguía el olor de Dean y el suyo propio. Perfecto, eso era lo que él quería. Cerró todos los botones y terminó de ajustarse la ropa a su cuerpo. Se miró en el espejo y estuvo tentado a ponerse una corbata azul que tenía, pero él no sabía ponérselas…

Dean sacó el pollo del horno cuando ya estaba cocinado y con mucho cuidado llevó la bandeja hasta la mesa, dejando a un lado las manoplas del horno que había usado para traerlo. En ese momento escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Castiel abrirse y se giró abriendo la boca de sorpresa. Lo miró de arriba abajo a modo de un gran repaso visual y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se acercaba hasta su alumno. Castiel lo vio venir y se quedó quieto sintiendo cómo las manos de Dean iban directas a la corbata, que no estaba muy bien atada.

— No sé ponerme bien las corbatas — Admitió un poco avergonzado con la mirada fija en las manos de su profesor —

— Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo — Respondió en voz baja tomándose todo su tiempo en colocarle bien aquella prenda rebelde. Se mordió disimuladamente el labio sin poder esperar más para preguntar —. ¿Te has vestido así por mí?

Castiel asintió lentamente y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de mirar a Dean a los ojos.

— Por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por complacerte, Dean — Dijo en un tan tono bajo e íntimo que a él mismo le provocó un escalofrío. Cuando su corbata ya estuvo atada miró que Dean no apartaba las manos de su pecho — ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada — Respondió sonriendo levemente mientras subía sus manos hasta las mejillas de Castiel y bajaba a besarle con ternura, alejándose y volviendo a besar sus labios despacio. Cuando sació un poco de su necesidad por tocar sus labios le miró —. Sólo que a veces pienso que no merezco todo lo que me das, es demasiado para mí.

Castiel frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza mientras lo tomaba de las manos.

— Eso tendría que decirlo yo, Dean, así que no lo repitas más — Le aseguró regañándole como si fuera un niño pequeño —.

— El que hayas cambiado tu ropa dura por un traje es lo que te hace ganar, y eso no se discute más — Bromeó sonriéndole mientras le robaba un rápido beso —. Joder, no puedo dejar de besarte cuando estás cerca, y no puedo dejar de pensar en hacerlo cuando estás lejos.

Castiel se sonrojó levemente mientras con una mano tomaba la suya y lo dirigía hasta la mesa. Él tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo y Dean ya lo sabía, así que ahora iban a algo también importante… ¡el pollo!

Castiel se dejó caer en su cama como un peso muerto con la mano sobre su estómago a la vez que suspiraba de gusto. Dios, estaba llenísimo y creía que nunca había comido tanto en su vida como aquella noche. Pero es que el pollo de Dean estaba tan bueno… por él se habría comido hasta la bandeja. Además, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le cocinaba algo que había echado de menos lo que era eso, y que Dean lo hiciera había sido un gran detalle. Cerró los ojos totalmente relajado y apagó la luz del cuarto encendiendo la lámpara de la mesilla que tenía al lado de la cama. Se giró quedando de lado acurrucado sobre la cama aun con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó un plato posándose sobre la mesilla. Abrió los ojos y delante de él había un trozo de tarta de nata con fresas por encima y en el interior que tenía un aspecto de pecado. Notó un peso en su cama y miró hacia abajo para ver a Dean sentado en la cama ofreciéndole una cuchara. ¿Había hecho una tarta para él?

— Dean…

Apenas terminó de susurrar su nombre se levantó quitándole la cuchara de la mano y la dejó caer a la vez que se echaba sobre Dean atacando sus labios sin piedad, con tanta necesidad acumulada que pensaba que no podría separarse nunca más de él a partir de ese momento, y tendrían que vivir con sus labios pegados. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean y lo recostó en su cama montándose a horcadas sobre él, deslizando sus dedos por todo su cuerpo hasta recorrerle los brazos y llegar a sus dedos, entrelazando los de su mano con los de Dean, quien le dio un suave apretón y alzó su cuerpo para rozarse más con él. Lo quería cerca, muy cerca, quería tocarlo por todas partes y que sintiese todo lo que lo necesitaba. Castiel no soltaba sus dedos y se movía de arriba abajo rozando cada parte de su cuerpo con el de Dean, al que no le tenía permitido en ese momento tocar nada. Sólo que sintiera, que sintiera todo lo que lo quería. Porque lo quería, lo quería, lo quería mucho. Lo besaba apenas sin tomar aire para que lo notase. Lo quería más que a su propia vida y gimoteó mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Dean abrió los ojos al notar húmedas sus mejillas y se liberó del agarre de sus manos para acariciarle la espalda y la mejilla.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó algo preocupado, sin dejar de pasar su pulgar por su mejilla y sus labios —

Castiel intentó contener un sollozo y apenas pudo mordiéndose el labio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se obligó a abrirlos para mirar los de Dean. Le sonrió aun temblándole un poco los labios y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces, qué pasa? Dímelo, por favor — Le pidió quitándole todas las lágrimas del rostro sin dejar de mirarlo preocupado —.

Castiel esta vez sí contuvo el lloro y abrió los labios para hablar.

— Es sólo que, gracias, Dean — Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras levantaba una de sus manos y se quitaba él mismo las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos y sollozaba de nuevo —. Gracias p-por haber venido, por haber hecho todo esto por mí, nunca en mi vida había pasado una navidad así y no sabía que podía existir esta sensación que tengo en mi pecho ahora mismo — Se mordió el labio mientras intentaba tomar el aire que los sollozos le quitaban. Sintió los brazos de Dean rodearle la cintura mientras se incorporaba y lo sentaba sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo contra él con fuerza. Le miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta que Dean también los tenía brillantes y acuosos, y era incapaz de decir nada —

Dean quería decirle que todo eso se lo merecía, que él era un ángel que había estado sólo entre personas que no lo habían comprendido y ahora él lo iba a cuidar por siempre. Porque era su ángel guardián, y aunque fuera mucho más pequeño que él, había sido la persona que más feliz le había hecho en toda su vida y no lo iba a dejar escapar por todos aquellos prejuicios de la edad. Que hubieran nacido en generaciones distintas no tenía nada que ver para que no pudieran estar juntos.

— Dean — Lo llamó consiguiendo que le prestase toda la atención. Castiel intentó contenerse para hablar claramente, pero volvió a sentir más lágrimas por su cara, tenía que decírselo y para él era algo muy importante que Dean merecía saber. Quería agradecerle eso más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo —.

— Dime — Respondió a duras penas sin apartar sus ojos de él —

— Gracias… por enseñarme a amar — Susurró casi sin voz apoyando su frente contra la de él —.

Dean no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos sintiendo dos lágrimas caer por su rostro, que estaban siendo recogidas por los labios de Castiel a la vez que lo acariciaban con ternura. Lo sujetó por las caderas y lo tumbó sobre la cama abriéndole la boca para besarle con toda la pasión que tenía dentro de él. Metió sus dedos entre los cabellos de Castiel y los acarició haciéndolo jadear su nombre a causa de esas caricias y besos, embotándole los sentidos al completo y provocando que en su mente sólo se oyese _Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean…_ Lo desnudó lentamente hasta dejarlo sin ropa alguna y recorrió todo su cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios, dejándole marcas allí por dónde pasaba. Le beso y marcó el cuello, el torso, alrededor de sus pezones y su ombligo, en sus caderas… llegó hasta sus muslos y metió la cabeza entre éstos lamiéndolos, haciendo temblar a Castiel. Los chupó succionando la sensible piel dejándola rojiza e hizo lo mismo en su ingle, cada espacio llevaría su nombre esa noche. Notó sobre su cabeza unos dedos tímidos que le acariciaban el pelo y levantó los ojos mirando hacia Castiel, quien tenía la cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados con un tono carmín perfecto en sus mejillas.

— Te voy a comer entero esta noche, no puedo aguantar más — Susurró Dean justo antes de abrir sus labios e introducirse la erección de Castiel hasta casi su garganta —.

Castiel no pudo evitar un gemido largo de placer abriendo los labios para mirar como lo tragaba entero y lo chupaba haciendo un sonido demasiado erótico para sus oídos y su auto-control, que había ido perdiendo poco a poco. Movió las caderas entrando y saliendo él de la boca de Dean a su ritmo mientras veía que una de las manos de su profesor bajaba a aliviarse un poco su propia erección dentro de los pantalones. Quería pedirle algo, y aunque le daba vergüenza parecía ser su noche de confesar cosas.

— Dean — Jadeó su nombre cuando notó una lamida en su glande demasiado caliente como para no apartar sus ojos de ella — Yo también quiero…

— Primero quiero que te corras en mis labios — Le susurró Dean besándole las caderas sin dejar de mirarle —.

Castiel negó y se incorporó hasta sentarse y mirarle de cerca, apoyado sobre sus brazos.

— No, me refiero a que quiero… hacerlo a la vez que tú.

Dean sintió que toda su razón acababa de salir volando por la ventana y se incorporó levantándose de la cama para quitarse toda su ropa. Lo hizo dándole la espalda a Castiel para dejarle expectante de verle, aunque no sabía bien aún que la visión trasera era la perdición para aquel chico. Cuando se quedó completamente desnudo se dio la vuelta y volvió hasta la cama mirando a Castiel, preguntándole con los ojos si aún quería hacerlo. El chico se tumbó de nuevo en la cama sin dejar de mirarle asintiendo, aunque le diera vergüenza era algo que le había rondado por la mente y quería hacerlo con Dean. Con él era el único con el que quería hacer eso por siempre. Lo vio terminar de acercarse, tumbándose sobre su cuerpo con cada una de aquellas torneadas y fuertes piernas a cada lado de su cabeza. Levantó sus manos y las dejó sobre las caderas de Dean haciéndolas bajar introduciéndose la erección en su boca, a la vez que la suya estaba recibiendo las mismas atenciones. Jadeó y gimió contra la erección de Dean moviendo sus labios sobre ella a la vez que temblaba su cuerpo entero, sintiendo vibrar el de él también en su boca y sus manos. Lo tragaba todo lo que podía hasta casi abarcarlo al completo sin dejar de mover su lengua por el glande, escuchando los gemidos roncos de Dean cada vez que lo hacía.

Dean suspiró y tomó aire por la nariz intentando controlarse para no correrse. Todo aquel empeño que Castiel ponía en darle placer estaba llevándolo cada vez más al borde de sus resistencias y sentía que estaba perdiendo la disputa del placer. Lo sacó de su boca dejándolo húmedo y alzado frente a sus ojos y lo agarró de los muslos levantándolo más y haciendo que flexionase sus piernas. Sacó su lengua lamiéndole los testículos hasta dejarlos húmedos rozándole la erección con su mejilla, y sin poder contenerse más hundió su cabeza más hasta lamerle la entrada con la lengua. Castiel sacó la erección de Dean de su boca para gemir y apretó su mano en las caderas de éste, mientras que con la otra había empezado a masturbarle para poder hablar.

— D-Dean — Jadeó su nombre notando sus piernas temblar —

— ¿No te gusta? — Le susurró volviendo a pasar su lengua por su pequeña entrada, dejando la punta sobre ella jugando lentamente ahí —

Castiel asintió sin poder decir más y vio que Dean se incorporaba hasta quedar de nuevo entre sus piernas, flexionándolas aún más, haciendo que las tuviese pegadas a su estómago. Volvió a bajar la cabeza e intentó meter la punta de su lengua en la entrada, dejándola húmeda y deseosa de más. Que Castiel estuviese tan dispuesto y no se hubiera puesto nervioso hizo que una sensación agradable en su pecho lo recorriese de arriba abajo llenándolo de confianza. Sólo pretendía amoldarlo un poco a lo que quería hacer con él, aun no sabía si Castiel estaba listo para dar el último paso. Acercó el dedo corazón hasta la entrada e intentó meterlo un poco, notando que aún estaba un poco contraída pero empezaba a acogerlo sin dudas. Lo tanteó más profundamente y luego de unos minutos su dedo se deslizaba con facilidad dentro de Castiel. Éste por su lado no podía evitar arquear su espalda cada vez que entraba aquel dedo en lo más profundo de su ser y jadear parecía ser su afición favorita, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le temblaban las piernas, sus músculos se contraían y parecían obedecer el ritmo que Dean les imponía, tenía la boca seca y no se veía capaz de esperar. Lo quería todo, quería más.

— Dean, mete otro, por favor — Suplicó perdido en aquel mar de placer —.

— Es muy pronto para eso…

— No, no lo es — Le cortó mordiéndose los labios para evitar que el gemido cortase sus palabras —. Por favor, Dean, por favor, necesito sentirte dentro, unido a mí.

Dean pensó que ese día le iba a dar un ataque al corazón de tantas emociones que se le habían acumulado. No podía decirle que no a esos ojos brillantes que lo miraban suplicante, no se sentía capaz de negarle nada en ese momento. Bajó su cabeza para lamerse otro dedo y cuando lo dejó ensalivado probó a entrar en él lentamente. Castiel cerró los ojos aguantando aquel pequeño dolor que sentía al notar sus músculos abrirse, pero aguantó hasta que Dean pudo meter todo su dedo y empezaba a moverlo dentro de él con cuidado. Movió sus caderas para abrir más las piernas y que a Dean le fuera fácil moverse ahí abajo. Cuando lo dilató con los dos dedos se incorporó acariciándose su propia erección, restregando el líquido pre-seminal por ella para humedecerla. Miró a Castiel algo preocupado.

— No va a ser suficiente lubricación, no quiero hacerte daño la primera vez.

Parpadeó cuando Castiel puso frente a él el plato con la tarta de nata, y le miró a los ojos para comprobar lo que pensaba que quería que hiciese con eso. Vio en sus ojos que ambos pensaban lo mismo y con dos dedos tomó una de las fresas y la acercó a la boca de Castiel, quien gustosamente la atrapó entre sus labios. Luego se llenó los dedos de nata y los llevó hasta la entrada, penetrándole con ellos y moviendo sus dedos para lubricar mejor esa zona. Agachó su boca para morder un poco de la fresa que esperaba en los labios de Castiel y entre ambos la devoraron para dejar paso al mejor plato de todos, sus labios. Dean lo besó y cuando ya vio que lo había lubricado suficiente cogió un poco más restregándosela en su erección, que guió hasta dejarla apoyada en la entrada de su alumno. Lo volvió a mirar y antes de decir nada se le adelantó él.

— No lo piensen más, Dean — Dijo rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas —. Lo quiero, Dean, no me vas a hacer daño, por favor.

Dean lo tomó de las manos y lentamente adelantó sus caderas empezando a penetrarle con cuidado, notando cada uno de aquellos músculos que lo aprisionaban y lo llevaban hasta el paraíso. No pudo evitar jadear, pero nada más meter la punta se paró notando demasiado tensa aun la entrada de Castiel. Cuando éste iba a reclamarle se agachó callándolo con sus besos y lo entretuvo durante un tiempo hasta que empezaba a notar que cedía de nuevo, volviendo a moverse para entrar en él. Sabía que le tenía que estar doliendo, pero aquel chico parecía tener una gran resistencia y no soltaba ningún quejido, sólo jadeos con su nombre en ellos y súplicas de que siguiese. Ambos gimieron a la vez cuando Dean le penetró hasta el fondo y respiraban rápidamente intentando encontrar el aire que se les estaba escapando.

— E-esta sensación es… increíble, Dean — Jadeó Castiel apretando más sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo más —.

Dean negó mientras abría los ojos para mirarle.

— Estar dentro tuya sí que lo es, estás demasiado estrecho para mí — Dean hablaba intentando mantener la compostura y que no le temblase la voz —.

Castiel se acercó a su oído y lo lamió lentamente.

— Porque tú eres el primero que está haciéndome ésto, Dean, y serás el único que lo haga.

Nada más terminar ese susurro gimió demasiado alto al notar que Dean había salido y entrado rápidamente embistiéndole y dándole tanto placer que sentía que se moría ahí mismo, en aquella cama y entre los brazos de ese hombre. Se abrazó más a él con sus brazos y jadeaba lamiéndose los labios de escuchar el sonido de las embestidas contra sus nalgas, sintiendo los testículos de Dean acariciarlas en cada incursión. Sabía que su cama debía estar crujiendo más de la cuenta pero ahora mismo nada le importaba, sólo estaba Dean y nadie más. Apretaba sus dedos en su espalda hasta que sintió las manos de su profesor en su espalda, levantándolo a peso y poniéndolo apoyado en la pared. Dean se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas y le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza mientras mecía sus caderas y lo hacía cabalgar sobre ellas, jadeando y volviéndose loco por cada gemido que aquel chico soltaba. Castiel estaba sintiéndose completamente lleno, desde esa posición la erección de Dean parecía que iba a entrar en él para no salir jamás de lo profundo que llegaba y sentir su espalda contra la fría pared hacía que su cuerpo se perdiese cada vez más en la ola de placer que estaba acabando con toda su razón y sus sentidos.

Dean lo miró brillar por la luz de la lámpara y el sudor, totalmente perdido en aquel mar de sensaciones, subiendo y bajando sobre sus caderas. Castiel sentía debajo de sus muslos los de Dean rozándolo y sujetándolo a partes iguales y él no pudo evitar acercarlo con sus piernas más a él. Lo hizo tanto que sus cuerpos se pegaron totalmente y su erección quedó atrapada entre ellos, masturbándola con sus estómagos cada vez más y más rápido pues Dean lo movía cada vez más. Ya no podía más, había sido demasiado para él y para su primera vez. Estaba a punto de correrse y Dean lo notó con las contracciones de su entrada, bajando una de sus manos para masturbarlo rápidamente.

— Dean, Dean, ¡Dean! — Gritó su nombre mientras arqueaba su espalda y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, corriéndose sobre su estómago manchando la mano de Dean —

— Dios, no aguanto más, no aguanto más…

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior corriéndose dentro de él sin poder esperarse ni un segundo más. Aquellas contracciones estaban acabando con él y sentía su semen marcando a Castiel por dentro, haciéndolo completamente suyo. Sus palabras, de que él había sido el único y que lo sería por siempre lo habían descontrolado hasta tal punto de querer darle todo lo que tenía. Quería que su primera vez con él la recordase por siempre, que cuando se hubiese graduado en la Universidad se la recordase, que fuese memorable. Y tal y como había quedado Castiel tras eso algo le dijo que lo había conseguido. Lo notaba tan relajado entre sus brazos que temía soltarlo, así que lo abrazó y lo tumbó mientras él salía lentamente de él para no hacerle daño. Alargó una mano y tomó varios pañuelos que había en la mesa limpiándole el pene ya saciado, a la vez que él también se limpiaba a sí mismo. Tomó un último papel y lo bajó hasta su entrada para quitar los restos que habían salido fuera, notando que las caderas de Castiel temblaban después del orgasmo que había vivido y de la penetración. Hizo una bola con todos los papeles y los tiró a la basura desde la cama, tumbándose luego a su lado mirándole. Castiel abrió los ojos para no dormirse, aunque ahora mismo era lo que más le apetecía. Dean alargó el brazo apagando la lámpara y se dio la vuelta justo para acogerlo entre sus brazos y cerrar los ojos, estaba tan cansado que ya tampoco aguantaba más.

— Dean.

— Dime — Respondió con la voz algo ronca —.

—… Te quiero, mucho — Susurró contra su pecho mientras se pegaba más a él —.

Dean sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación y le besó el pelo lentamente antes de responderle.

— Y yo a ti, mi ángel — Dijo tan bajo como Castiel lo había hecho —

Lo escuchó sonreír y se quedó unos momentos acariciando su espalda, pensando que ya se había dormido. Hasta que su voz sonó de nuevo.

— Dean.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Mañana para desayunar podré probar esa tarta?

— Es tuya, claro que sí — Se habrá reído a carcajadas de no ser porque estaba demasiado cansado, y poco a poco iba cayendo más en el sueño —.

— Vale, pero que sea en la cama y sobre ti, tú eres mi otra opción de desayuno y quiero que sean las dos cosas combinadas.

No pudo evitar volver a sonreír y asintió dándole el permiso para hacer lo que quisiera con él y con la tarta. Segundos después escuchó su respiración pausada y tranquila contra su cuello y aun a oscuras lo miro. Al final, por cosas de la vida, iba a ser Castiel quien usase más la tarta con él… y él, estaría gustoso de ser el desayuno de aquel chico al día siguiente. Al día siguiente, y para siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean se removió en la cama cuando escuchó su móvil sonando en algún lugar de la habitación y abrió los ojos lentamente con un gran suspiro de tranquilidad. Recién despierto como estaba tenía los sentidos sensibles: con el olfato había captado el aroma de Castiel: con la vista aun algo adormecida apenas pudo verlo, cubierto como estaba hasta casi la nariz con la manta; con el tacto lo sintió totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, con los brazos rodeando su cintura y su cabeza escondida en su torso; con el gusto, bajó sus labios besándole en la frente queriendo llevar más su sabor en ellos; por último, con el oído, le habría gustado despertar escuchando su respiración tranquila y pausada… por desgracia seguía sonando el maldito teléfono, hasta que la llamada se cortó.

Frunció el ceño algo molesto al comprobar que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. No es que fuera una persona de levantarse tarde, pero tenía que reconocer que los días festivos y los fines de semana le gustaba despertarse cuando su cuerpo así lo pidiera. Y ese día más, que despertaba al lado de Castiel, por suerte éste parecía estar aún rendido porque no se había movido ni un milímetro de cómo estaba. Además, quería seguir durmiendo porque ayer se habían ido a dormir tan tarde… aunque desde luego había merecido la pena. Se le había partido el corazón cuando lo vio llorar de alegría por haber pasado un buen día de navidad, no quería ni imaginarse cómo habían tenido que ser las anteriores para llegar hasta ese punto. Y él tampoco pudo evitar llorar, cosa que hacía años que no había vuelto a hacer. No pudo evitar darle toda su alma cuando se calmó, y en su cabeza resonaban todavía aquellas palabras que lo desbordaron. _Gracias… por enseñarme a amar._ Si no hubiera sido porque en ese momento ya no era él y ni podía articular palabra, le habría agradecido lo mismo. No es que no hubiera tenido relaciones a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguna llegaba siquiera al uno por ciento comparado con lo que Castiel le hacía sentir. Tenía un fuerte carácter con el resto del mundo, buscaba sacar el aguijón y defenderse del resto de la humanidad cuando ésta buscaba acercarse… Pero con él siempre era sincero. Sincero, entregado, cariñoso, respetuoso, tierno e incluso se permitía llorar delante de él. Aun juraba que si no se lo había comido es porque lo iba a echar de menos y se moriría de soledad sin él.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y él le gruñó en respuesta. Ya podría ser algo importante o iban a rodar cabezas. Quizás haciendo eso sería primera plana en los periódicos, ya lo veía, _el gruñón del despertador cortando cabezas un veinticinco de navidad._ Ah… qué bien sonaba… definitivamente no tenía un buen despertar. Alargó el brazo y lo cogió, hablando rápidamente.

— Espera — Dijo en un susurro para quien fuera el que estaba llamándole, no iba a despertarle hablando él si no lo había hecho con el sonido de la llamada —.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y con mucho cuidado se deslizó fuera de los brazos de Castiel dejándolo tapado hasta arriba para que no pasase frío y durmiese un rato más, él que podía. Tomó el móvil y salió de la habitación en silencio llegando hasta la cocina, siendo el punto más alejado del cuarto. Respiró hondo y le habló al auricular.

— Más vale que seas quien seas, lo que me vayas a decir sea importante — Dijo seriamente, de verdad, que iba a matar como no lo fuera —.

— Buenos días a ti también, Dean.

— ¿Sam?

— Vaya, si me has reconocido la voz es porque no estás tan dormido como pensaba que ibas a estar — Dijo bromeando mientras cambiaba el teléfono de oído —.

— Sam, no estoy para tus bromas mañaneras, ¿sabes qué día es? O mejor dicho, ¿sabes qué hora es? No, no, aún me queda una pregunta mejor, ¿sabes qué pasará si no es importante lo que quieres? — Le reclamó en un tono lento y pausado mientras bostezaba —

Escuchó a Sam reírse al otro lado de la línea y no pudo evitar suspirar, intentaba enfadarse pero llevaba semanas que no podía y al parecer Sam lo había notado. Estaba perdido con aquellos dos.

— Es veinticinco de Diciembre, y son las once y veinte de la noche aquí en el Tibet. Y es importante lo que quiero así que no creo que pase nada por llamarte a las nueve Dean, no seas vago y levántate de la cama ya — Se burló sonriendo mientras miraba la el Tibet desde la ventana —. O, espera, ¿os he interrumpido en algo acaso y por eso estás así?

— ¡Sam!

— Perdón, perdón, ya voy a lo que quería.

Dean bufó mientras su hermano parecía estar pasándoselo en grande a su costa.

— En primer lugar, feliz navidad para ti y para Castiel de nuestra parte. Jessica quiere conocerlo. No pude evitar enseñarle la foto de aquella excursión que hicisteis al Museo de las Ciencias en la que salís tú, Castiel y sus amigos. Se ha enamorado de él, vamos a tener que ir andándonos con ojo, Dean.

Esta vez no pudo evitar reírse roncamente en voz baja junto con su hermano. Normal que le hubiera pasado eso a la pobre chica, acostumbrada a ese grandullón casi infantil, a vérselas con la adorabilidad seria de Castiel; normal, era muy normal.

— Bueno, supongo que tendremos que sacar cada uno un arma para defender lo nuestro, ¿no? — Le siguió la broma algo más relajado del enfado inicial — Feliz navidad para vosotros también de nuestra parte. ¿Cómo van las vacaciones?

— Al principio como tú dijiste, viendo a los monjes de aquí rezar y rezar, incluso nos hicieron partícipes de ello y me aburrí un montón, eso de tener la mente en blanco no es para mí — Se rió acordándose de que le picaba el pie mientras meditaba y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese rascarse —. Luego ya hicimos una pequeña excursión al Tibet y empezó a mejorar la cosa. Mañana nos llevarán de nuevo y luego vamos a un Spa bastante agradable que vimos al llegar, así que no me puedo quejar — Se encogió de hombros, más para sí mismo que para Dean — ¿Y por allí?

— Muy bien también, nada más llegar me asaltó una vecina a preguntas. Se ve que es una buena mujer, al menos sus vecinos no son malos. Luego nos pusimos a preparar la cena y pasamos un auténtico día de navidad.

— ¿Y…?

— ¿Y, qué, Sam?

— Dean, eres mayor que yo, ¿de verdad tengo que preguntarlo?

— No te sigo, porque no quiero, porque si lo hiciera ahora mismo estaría pensando mal — Dijo frunciendo el ceño no sabiendo de qué iba todo eso —.

— Piensa mal y acertarás, Dean — Se rió Sam sabiendo que ahora mismo estaría enfadándole —.

— ¿Desde cuando eres una maruja que va preguntando esas cosas por ahí, Sam? ¿Tengo que hablar de eso con Jessica?

— Si quieres que ella te pregunte también, pues vale — Le contestó riéndose durante unos segundos, hasta que se puso más serio —. No, en serio, Dean. Sé que ese tema te tenía un poco preocupado y quisiera saber si todo está bien. No quiero detalles, sólo saber que no ha pasado nada malo.

Dean miró el teléfono unos segundos como si a través de ellos su hermano pudiese ver la mirada de molestia que le estaba enviando. Tras unos segundos, en los que Sam permaneció callado, volvió a acercarse el auricular al oído.

— No, nada malo — Le gruñó —.

— Estupendo, era lo que esperaba saber — Sam parecía realmente aliviado con ese tema. Era una persona que siempre se había preocupado por Dean luego de que él lo hiciera durante años, y aunque tuviera que preguntarle cosas tan íntimas como esa y le diera vergüenza, él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por Dean —.

— ¿Por qué te encanta hacerme enfadar? — Preguntó suspirando —

Sam se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que habló.

— No sé, supongo que me gusta hacerte rabiar como cuando era pequeño y así entre ambos olvidábamos la mierda de vida que llevábamos.

— Sam…

— No, espera — Le detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir hablando —. Sé que quizás éste no es el mejor día para recordar nada de eso, pero, Dean, veo tanto cambio en ti que… No puedo evitar sentirme aún más feliz de lo que ya era. Yo encontré a Jessica hace años y con ella mi vida fue perfecta, y ahora tú has encontrado a esa misma persona que te hace sentir lo mismo que ella me hace sentir a mí. Alguien con quien compartir tu vida, con la que despertarte cada mañana a tu lado y saber que sólo con escuchar su respiración ya eres feliz, porque significa que está a tu lado. Sé que nunca podría hablar con nadie de que mi hermano está con un chico de dieciocho años, pero no porque me avergüence de ello, si no que porque si esa persona se atreve a decir alguna mala palabra de los dos le partiría la boca. Me alegro mucho de que aunque Castiel sea joven te de la felicidad que te mereces, Dean, ya era hora de que se te recompensara por cómo ha sido esta vida contigo — Terminó hablando en voz baja, sintiéndose más relajado y tranquilo ahora que había dicho lo que pensaba —.

Dean se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir. Al parecer, o no estaba loco, o su hermano y él lo estaban por ver tan natural y normal que ellos dos estuviesen juntos a pesar de todos los prejuicios que la gente les echaría encima. Ambos veían únicamente la felicidad.

— ¿Ahora es cuando empieza a llover, mientras el vecino de arriba casualmente empieza a tocar el violín y eso hace que rompa a llorar, no? — Preguntó en un susurro bromeando. No tenía otras palabras para eso que acababa de oír —

Sam esbozó una sonrisa sabiendo que eso era lo que pasaría. Le daba igual, realmente una respuesta le habría sentado peor. Cuando Dean no sabía que decir o bromeaba cambiando de tema era señal de que estaba emocionado.

— Eres un peliculero — Le dijo aclarándose la garganta —. A todo esto, yo te llamaba para decirte que tienes que pasarte por correos para recoger dos paquetes que llegan hoy.

— ¿Correos no cierra en navidad?

— No sé si cierra o no, pero los paquetes te los va a dar un amigo mío de la sucursal que tiene que ir allí hoy. Estará sólo hasta las doce así que tienes que darte prisa en llegar.

— ¿Y qué son esos paquetes para que no puedan esperarse hoy, Sam? — Se quejó deseando volver a la cama para dormir con Castiel —

— Son vuestros regalos de navidad, tarugo — Sam se rió imaginándose la cara de su hermano en ese momento. Enfadado por el insulto, curioso por el regalo, cansado por tener que ir e impaciente de abrir y ver qué podía ser —.

— Ya podrías haberte estirado y haber pagado los gastos de envío a domicilio, ¿no?

— ¿Te crees que soy adivino y sé dónde vive Castiel?

— Deberías serlo, ganarías más juicios con esos poderes sobrenaturales — Bostezó rascándose tras la oreja cerrándolos ojos con aún algo de sueño —.

— El día que se pueda lo haré, lo prometo — El bostezo se le contagió y miró el reloj, viendo que allí iban a ser casi las doce menos cuarto de la noche, las diez menos cuarto en Texas —. Bueno, te dejo, tengo que ir a dormir para la escalada de mañana y tú tienes que ir a correos pronto o se va a ir.

— Espero que mañana os hagan andar como nunca lo habéis hecho — Le deseó a modo de venganza por despertarle temprano —.

— Muchas gracias, espero lo mismo, así me quedaré inválido y me tendrás que cuidar de por vida.

— Qué eso lo haga tu mujer — Se rió en voz baja —.

— Ella no se merece tal suplicio, mejor tú — Contestó alegre por su respuesta —. Feliz navidad de nuevo y hasta pronto, Dean.

— Feliz navidad. Adiós, Sam.

Colgó el teléfono y lo metió en su bolsillo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. No lo admitiría, pero ese regalo seguramente sería uno de los que más ilusión le iba a hacer de toda su vida. Y aún más sabiendo que había otro para Castiel. Ese Sam…

Cuando llegó a la habitación miró hacia Castiel sin saber qué hacer. No quería irse sin decirle dónde iba a ir, ni dejarle una nota porque eso le parecía bastante frío, y más ese día; no quería despertarlo y que no durmiese más por su culpa, se veía tan tranquilo ahí durmiendo en paz bocabajo y envuelto entre las mantas…; y por otro lado, no quería que se despertase sólo, quería despertarlo él a besos y nadie le iba a asegurar qué si se iba, al volver iba a estar todavía durmiendo. Buscó su ropa interior y sus pantalones por la habitación y los encontró debajo de la cama un poco revueltos, habían llegado ahí de milagro, lo que le extrañaba es que los hubiera encontrado. Se los puso en silencio mientras aún seguía pensando qué iba a hacer, y con la vista buscó su jersey. Dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo sintiéndose bastante idiota, o estaba ciego o su jersey había desaparecido. Recordaba perfectamente que lo había dejado tirado cerca de la cama. Se agachó para ver si estaban debajo de ésta y no encontró nada. Se incorporó lentamente y cuando su cabeza ya estaba erguida vio que Castiel se había despertado y lo miraba con una sensación de tranquilidad y bienestar tan plena que sintió cómo se los transmitía con aquellos azules ojos. Apoyó los antebrazos sobre la cama y su cabeza sobre ellos mirándolo de cerca totalmente hipnotizado. Dios, si cada despertar a su lado iba a ser así, se iba a asegurar de dormir con él todos los días a partir de ése, aun si tuviese que arriesgarse a que alguien los pillase.

Castiel aun sentía el sueño en sus ojos y sólo podía ver un poco a Dean en la semioscuridad de la habitación, con la persiana dejando entrar los rayos de luz de la mañana. Lo vio acomodarse para mirarle, y aún envuelto en las mantas, apoyó sus brazos incorporándose apenas un poco en el colchón para girarse hacia Dean y dejar su cabeza sobre los brazos de éste, mirándole esta vez desde mucho más cerca que antes. Ambos tenían los ojos entrecerrados mirándose sin decir nada, hasta que lentamente empezaron a acortar el poco espacio que los separaba y tocaron tímidos sus labios con roces efímeros, pero cargados de tanto sentimiento que no pudieron evitar que sus pieles se erizasen ante ese contacto tan íntimo. Porque no sólo estaban tocándose físicamente, sentían que sus almas también estaban haciéndolo deseosas de no separarse nunca.

Tras unos momentos rozándose, Dean se incorporó un poco adelantando su cabeza para profundizar el beso que Castiel le estaba dando. Notó sus labios un poco secos y los lamió con su lengua para cuidárselos e hidratárselos, escuchando el suspiro de su alumno aprobando lo que estaba haciendo. Quitó con cuidado una de sus manos mientras ambos levantaban la cabeza para dejarla libre y le acarició el pelo lentamente, peinándoselo con sus dedos, queriendo hacer todo para él. Estuvieron minutos así, dándose sus _buenos días _personales, hasta que empezaron a quedarse sin aire y tuvieron que separarse un poco.

— Buenos días — Susurró Dean al verlo un poco más despierto —.

— Buenos días — Su respuesta fue un poco tímida, pero era la primera vez que vivía eso nada más despertar —.

Castiel le miró mientras se lamía los labios y decidió preguntarle lo que le rondaba la cabeza desde que había abierto los ojos, pero los besos de Dean habían hecho que se desviase.

— ¿Por qué estabas agachado mirando debajo de la cama, Dean?

El profesor parpadeó y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo por acordarse también de eso.

— No encuentro mi jersey.

Se rascó la nuca separándose un poco de la cama para mirar por la habitación. Escuchó que Castiel se incorporaba y se giró de nuevo hacia la cama viéndolo apartarse las mantas de encima. Llevaba su jersey puesto, el cual le llegaba por los muslos y le quedaba algo holgado. Oh, maldito Sam, si no fuera porque tenía que ir a por los paquetes se habría echado encima de él para comérselo entero. Lo vio gatear lentamente contoneando su cuerpo hacia él quedando un poco más alto, y también lo vio bajar su boca para apresarle los labios y beber de su boca, como un gato que buscaba con ansias su desayuno por la mañana. Cerró los ojos y se dejó besar y acariciar los hombros por él, escuchándolo casi ronronear. Cuando sintió que el bulto de sus pantalones empezaba a apretarse más de lo debido supo que tenía que pararlo o no iba a salir de allí.

— Dios, no puedo — Susurró mientras lo tomaba por la barbilla para separarlo un poco de él. Lo vio abrir los ojos algo extrañado y decidió explicarse rápido para que no pensase nada —. Me ha llamado Sam para decirme que tengo que ir a correos antes de las doce a recoger nuestros regalos de navidad, y ya apenas me quedan casi dos horas. Correo está lejos de aquí y no quiero ir con prisas o que el hombre tenga que esperarme más — Le dijo subiendo su pulgar hasta su labio inferior, acariciándolo despacio sin apartar la mirada de él. Suspiró intentando controlarse y que su corazón dejase de bombear tan rápido por las caricias que Castiel le había dado. Lo miró y no pudo aguantar hablar —. Me encanta que te levantes así de mimoso — Le confesó mientras se sentía sonrojar, viendo que su alumno también empezaba a ponerse rojo —.

— No he podido evitarlo — Admitió mientras veía que Dean se incorporaba, sentándose él sobre sus piernas, quedando arrodillado —.

— Por mí hazlo siempre — Le sonrió mirándole y acordándose de su jersey al verlo —.

— Me desperté esta noche y lo vi sobre la mesa que está aquí al lado de la cama — Se explicó sin decir nada más —.

— ¿Y tuviste la necesidad de ponértelo? — Se burló mientras veía que se lo quitaba y se lo daba. Lo tomó en su mano y se quedó mirando como aun él estaba sin ropa —

Castiel se dio cuenta de ese detalle y se agachó rápidamente para coger la camisa blanca y ponérsela. Por suerte ésta también le cubría hasta los muslos y así se sentía menos desnudo.

— Al final veo que te vas a quedar con mi armario entero — Sonrió Dean mientras Castiel se levantaba de la cama —.

— Sé que eso te gusta — Le contestó mientras pasaba su lado para ir al servicio de su habitación —.

Dean lo cogió de la cintura antes de que se alejase de él y le dio la vuelta dándole tal beso que le robó todo el aliento en un segundo. Luego soltó sus labios y lo miró empezando a hablarle en susurros al oído.

— Qué no se te olvide que luego cuando vuelva voy a darte el despertar que mereces que te dé, y precisamente luego de eso querrás dormir más.

Castiel se estremeció y apenas pudo moverse cuando Dean lo soltó, y se giró para ver que apropiaba del baño antes que él. Sin duda caía en todos y cada uno de sus trucos de distracción de Dean que usaba para conseguir lo que quería. Pero, estaba seguro de que esas palabras iban muy en serio y estaba deseando que las cumpliera. Se giró caminando hacia la cocina sintiendo su cuerpo algo entumecido y sensible, sobre todo por la zona trasera de su cuerpo. Puso agua en la cafetera y sacó varias galletas y magdalenas para que desayunase antes de irse, porque no se iba a ir sin tomar nada. Aunque… volvió a abrir la puerta del armario y sacó varios envoltorios con trozos de tarta de manzana dentro, sabía que eran los preferidos de Dean y que con eso por delante no se iba a ir sin probarlo. Escuchó el sonido automático que hacía la cafetera cuando terminaba el café y lo sirvió en una taza justo cuando Dean entraba a la cocina totalmente arreglado y listo para irse.

— No tengo mucho tiempo para desayun…

Se calló y sus ojos se centraron en los dos paquetes de tarta de manzana que Castiel agitaba frente a su cara. Los cogió con ambas manos mientras se dejaba coger por la cintura y apoyar en la encimera, justo al lado de dónde estaba el café.

— ¿Vas a desayunar, verdad? — Le preguntó sonriendo victorioso antes de darse la vuelta e ir al baño para cambiarse él también —

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír mientras abría el primer paquete de tartas. Lo conocía tan bien...

oOoOo

— ¿Te has tomado el café y las tartas? — Le preguntó Castiel cuando salió del baño y lo vio coger las llaves de su coche de la mesa. Se vistió con su ropa normal, hasta la noche no volvería a vestirse un poco más _formal_ —

— Sí, me voy con el estómago lleno — Contestó caminando hacia la puerta girándose antes de abrirla —. Ahora tienes que desayunar tú.

Castiel negó con la cabeza y Dean lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— Desayunaré cuando vuelvas, recuerda, tarta, tú – Dijo abriendo la puerta antes de que se muriese de vergüenza por seguir hablando —.

— Oh, entiendo.

Dean le guiñó un ojo y le besó antes de despedirse de él. Le prometió volver pronto y él así lo esperaba. Nada más cerrar la puerta ya lo echaba de menos. Se estiró dispuesto a recoger un poco la casa y lo que hubiese quedado sin recoger de la cena de ayer.

Cinco minutos más tarde, mientras sacaba del lavavajillas los platos limpios para meter otros, escuchó el timbre sonar. Salió al salón y en la mesa vio el móvil de Dean, seguramente se le había olvidado y había vuelto a por él. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió extendiendo el aparato hacia ella.

— Creo que eso no es mío, hijo, a no ser que sea tu regalo de navidad.

Castiel se quedó congelado y todo el aire de su cuerpo se escapó por sus labios. Intentó cerrar la puerta rápidamente pero una enorme mano la detuvo a la vez que otra iba dirigido a él, dándole tal empujón en el pecho para que se apartase que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Se quejó del golpe, su cuerpo estaba aún resentido y el caer así le había dado en sus sitios más sensibles, provocándole un pinchazo de dolor. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, tan enfadado que podría haber acabado con él al instante de haber tenido un arma.

— Gracias por detener la puerta, Michael — Dijo pausadamente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia él y lo miraba serenamente —. Pero la próxima vez que toques a mi hijo y le hagas algo, mandaré a que te maten y te lancen al mar, ¿entendido? — El tono tan solemne que usó casi pudo detener el tiempo en ese momento —

— Lo siento, disculpe mi atrevimiento — Se disculpó inmediatamente en un tono serio. Parecía no haberse acobardado por las palabras y por el tono, pero Castiel estaba seguro de que en el fondo estaba temblando. Ambos sabían que su padre era capaz de hacerlo —.

Castiel se incorporó al verlos pasar dentro de la casa y los siguió con el enfado corriendo por sus venas. Cuando vio que iba a sentarse en su sofá habló.

— No te molestes en sentarte y márchate de mi casa ahora mismo — Apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose de no echarlo él —.

— ¿Qué tono es ese para hablarle a tu padre, Castiel?

— ¿Padre? Ni siquiera eso te considero, así que uso el tono que debería de utilizar cuando un extraño invade mi casa sin mi permiso.

Deus miró de un lado a otro, inspeccionando el piso de arriba abajo.

— Si aún vivieras conmigo no tendrías que vivir en este lugar, ¿no te gustaba la comodidad de la mansión? ¿De la que es realmente tu casa?

— Yo a ese lugar no lo llamo casa — Le gruñó mirándole con el ceño fruncido — Ni ahora ni nunca lo he hecho, así que no vengas a contarme cuentos.

— ¿No te gusta que te cuente cuentos?

— Nunca lo has hecho, no te dejaré hacerlo ahora, he dicho que te marches — Dijo cada vez más y más enfadado —.

— ¿Las notas bien, verdad? — Preguntó cómo si no hubiese oído nada de lo anterior mientras cruzaba las piernas y le miraba a los ojos —

— Eso a ti qué te importa.

— Me importa mucho, porque eso demuestra el hecho de que Dean no me ha hecho caso.

Castiel se quedó atónito cuando oyó las palabras de su padre. Lo vio sonreír ampliamente con malicia y entonces lo supo. Supo que lo que Dean no había querido decirle había sido eso, qué su padre lo había visitado y por lo que había oído, incluso le había dicho que no tenía que aprobar las asignaturas. Por eso había estado tan extraño… ¿acaso le había hecho algo a Dean?

— No te vuelvas a acercar a él — Casi gritó mientras avanzaba hacia él —

Deus detuvo con su brazo a Michael, el cual pretendía detenerlo. Lo vio llegar hasta quedar frente a él de pie, rojo de ira, aflorando todo la ira que siempre había tenido en su interior por él. Nunca antes las acciones de su padre le habían importado. Hasta ahora, Dean no. No.

— De ti depende de que me acerque o me aleje de él, Castiel.

El nombrado entrecerró los ojos mirando a su padre.

— No me alejaré de él.

— Entonces tendré que matarle.

— ¡No! — Gritó apretando los puños de rabia, si no lo hacía iba a golpearlo hasta acabar con él —

— Entonces haz lo que te digo — Le respondió sonriendo ampliamente —.

Castiel le miró y apretó los dientes hasta sentir que le dolía toda la boca, mirándole con tanto dolor en sus ojos que si no se había echado a llorar era porque la rabia lo estaba consumiendo.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? — Le preguntó con la voz rasposa y quebrada, intentando mantener la compostura —

— Porque… — Dejó de sonreír mientras fijaba sus fríos ojos marrones en los azules de Castiel —. Soy yo quien decide dónde está tu felicidad, y la de él. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que mientras yo siga vivo eres mío y cualquier persona que te vaya a rodear será la más infeliz del mundo? ¿Qué, naciste con un objetivo, y es el heredar lo que me ha costado años conseguir? — Se levantó apoyándose en su bastón hasta quedar por encima de Castiel, mirándole por encima —. Y ahora que eres mayor, es cuando lo tienes que entender — Con un dedo le recorrió la mejilla bajando hasta su barbilla, Castiel lo sintió frío como el hielo y tan apagado como la misma muerte —. Te dejé jugar durante estos años, me he dicho: ''Bueno, es un niño aún, vamos a dejar que lo disfrute''. Te dejé pensar que te habías escapado de mí, pero tú mismo sabías que eso no era verdad, ¿a qué sí?

Castiel desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los labios, sintiendo aun los dedos de su padre en su barbilla que lo giraron para que mirase directamente a sus ojos.

— ¿A qué sí? — Volvió a repetir endureciendo sus palabras —

— Sí…

— Y aun sabiendo que iba a ir detrás de ti, ¿por qué estás con Dean, Castiel? — Deus empezó a agacharse para hablarle desde más cerca, quería que escuchase muy bien sus palabras — Eres un niño egoísta, y siempre lo has sido. Te di todos los juguetes que querías, todas las madres que necesitabas. Todo. Y tú lo rechazaste. Y, ¿te das cuenta? Ahora que quieres algo después de todo este tiempo vas y lo pones en peligro sabiéndolo, ¿no te da qué pensar?

Castiel levantó la mano para dar un golpe a la de su padre y alejarlo, pero se quedó alzada a medio camino. Deus se separó de él y pasó por su lado parándose frente a la puerta, dándole aun la espalda a su hijo.

— Quiero que para las vueltas de navidades hayas tramitado la matrícula para dónde te dije que quería que fueras. Mis influencias te dejarán entrar sin necesidad de examen y tendrás las más altas calificaciones, a partir de ahí, deberás ganártelas tú y convertirte en un buen estudiante de finanzas. En el caso de que no lo hagas, atente a las consecuencias, hijo.

Michael pasó por su lado siguiendo a Deus y cerró la puerta despacio. Castiel no dio un paso ni se movió de dónde estaba.

Dean aparcó el coche sacando los dos paquetes que había recogido en correos y cerró con el llavero automáticamente las puertas. Uno de ellos, el suyo, era bastante grande y pesado y por un momento se pensó que tenía que venir su hermano dentro o algo así. El otro era un poco más alto, pero pesaba menos que el suyo. Subió hasta el piso de Castiel y se encontró con la puerta abierta. Alzó una ceja extrañado, aunque quizás es que había oído su coche y por eso la había dejado así. Entró dentro de la casa rápidamente y dejó los paquetes en la mesa buscando a Castiel. Si había entrado un ladrón podría estar herido, y el ladrón muerto, porque él se aseguraría de matarlo lentamente. Fue directamente al cuarto, y suspiró aliviado al verlo sentado en su cama. Se extrañó de que estuviese apoyado en el cabecero de la cama mirando por la ventana. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó en la cama lentamente, no quería asustarle por si no le había visto.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Castiel suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento antes de mirarle.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes que mi padre había ido a verte? — Preguntó calmado —

Dean se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Puedes decirme cuándo pasó eso?

— Fue… luego de la primera vez que me quedé aquí, contigo.

Castiel se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza.

— Ahí tuvo que descubrir todo ésto — Dijo levantando una mano hasta su cabeza, poniéndosela en la frente —.

— ¿Ha estado aquí, verdad? — Preguntó aun sin acercarse a él. Quería hacerlo, pero temía que lo alejase o que fuese a hacer algo mal —

Castiel asintió y se quedó un rato en silencio, hasta que suspiró hablando.

— Creo qué…

Dean lo detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

— Si piensas decirme que tengo que alejarme de ti y dejarlo, olvídalo, Cas — Dean usó el tono más serio y autoritario que tenía. No era una sugerencia, ni una idea: era una orden —.

Castiel levantó sus manos para coger la de Dean y la estrechó entre ellas acariciándolas lentamente.

— ¿Sabes qué pasaría si te hicieran algo, Dean? — Empezó a hablar en un tono algo más fuerte, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente — Si te hicieran daño, dedicaría toda mi vida a seguirles la pista hasta acabar con ellos. No hablo de meterlos en la cárcel, eso no me bastaría. Pero eso no es lo que temo — Hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba de la cama y lo miraba de pie —. Lo que temo es… que te maten, Dean. Porque si a ti te matan, yo… no querría seguir viviendo, y probablemente me mataría a mí mismo.

Dean se levantó rápidamente y lo sujetó por la nuca acercándolo a él. Respiraba fuerte contra su boca, pero no iba a dejarlo seguir hablando.

— ¡No, qué eso sea lo último en lo que pienses!

— ¡Entiéndeme, Dean! — Subió sus manos poniéndolas sobre sus mejillas, mirándole fijamente a los ojos — ¡Yo no podría vivir sabiendo que soy el causante de que te pase algo!

— ¡Me da igual lo que a mí me pase!

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando más alto de lo normal, concentrados como estaban en el énfasis de sus palabras.

— ¡Pero a mí no! — Dijo mordiéndose el labio mirándole con los ojos brillantes y acuosos, los entrecerró mirándole mientras apretaba los dientes. Quería que lo entendiese, y a su vez, quería que lo detuviese — Todo esto es mi culpa. Tenía que haberme alejado desde que me enamoré de ti. Yo, sabía que mi padre no me iba a dejar en paz y que esto podría pasar, pero he sido tan egoísta que no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Dean abrió los ojos sorprendido y, a su vez, enfadado con quien le hubiera dicho eso.

— ¿Eso te lo ha dicho tu padre, verdad? — Le preguntó acercándolo más a él, no lo iba a dejar escapar —

— ¡Qué más da eso, el caso es que esa es la realidad, Dean!

— ¡No lo es! ¡Si tú quieres pensar eso, está bien, pero yo no voy a abandonarte, ¿me oyes?! — Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza contra él, poniendo la mano en su nuca para que se sintiese protegido. No iba a dejar que se creyese todas esas mentiras, no mientras él viviera —. Yo… — Empezó a hablar más calmado al ver que no se separaba de sus brazos — No me arrepiento, ni me arrepentiré nunca de que te acercaras a mí. Tú me lo dijiste ayer, y yo te respondí. Te quiero — Le dijo al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda con su otra mano, a la vez que lo hacía con su pelo —. Te quiero, Cas. Y eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida.

Castiel cerró los ojos escuchando como el corazón de Dean se aceleraba más y más.

— Antes de ser profesor, pertenecí al ejército. Junto con mi padre. Él era mi superior y yo apenas era un soldado que no tenía ni voz ni voto en las decisiones. Acataba sus órdenes, fueran cuales fueran y acabasen como acabasen — Cerró los ojos acordándose de ello —. Él era mi modelo, cada medalla que colgaba de su traje era un orgullo para nuestra familia y siempre viví queriendo tener tantas como él. Quise complacerle en tener una buena carrera como militar, pero nunca pude llegar a su nivel. El problema llegó cuando fue su propia fama la que lo destruyó… o más bien, la que nos destruyó a todos.

Castiel levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de Dean. Éstos estaban serios y, a su vez, abiertos a hablar.

— Llevaba meses persiguiendo a uno de los terroristas más perseguidos, su nombre era Azazel. Más de una vez le fastidió los planes, le destruyó sus armamentos, cada día y con cada paso iba destruyéndolo. Y él también. No seguía ya las órdenes de sus superiores, su único objetivo era acabar con él. Era casi enfermizo.

— ¿Por qué tenía esa obsesión con él? — Preguntó en un susurro sin dejar de mirarle —

Dean lo miró y parpadeó lentamente antes de contestar.

— Porque mató a mi madre en un atentado cuando iba a comprar cosas para Sam, que apenas acababa de nacer.

Castiel apretó sus manos en el jersey de Dean, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía poco a poco más. Se quedó en silencio escuchándolo, queriendo saber más de la historia.

— Cuando estábamos a punto de atraparlo, nos tendió una trampa. Quedamos atrapados en un perímetro en el que nos podían rodear fácilmente, y la única forma era atacar o morir. Éramos cinco hombres y no sabíamos cuántos nos íbamos a encontrar en el lugar si avanzábamos. Entonces mi padre me miró y me dijo que fuera por el Este, mientras ellos iban por el Oeste, para que mandase una señal de ayuda. Le cuestioné esa decisión, no podía dejarlos ir solos y yo quería ayudarles a toda costa. Entonces, me dio una bofetada por haberle respondido que no — Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Castiel con el pulgar —. Y me obligó a ir al puesto de control del Este. Corrí todo lo que pude y cuándo llegué para pedir ayuda, ya estaba allí. Pero era un helicóptero que tenía órdenes de llevarse al único superviviente de aquella masacre.

— Tu padre… ¿pidió un helicóptero para que te sacase de allí antes incluso de qué…?

Dean asintió apretando levemente los labios.

— Luego de eso, fueron a inspeccionar el lugar en el que había sido el ataque. Resultó que sólo había cuatro hombres en aquel lugar, más entrenados que los nuestros, entre ellos Azazel. Mataron a los soldados y a mi padre, lo torturaron hasta morir — Cerró los ojos sintiendo la presión de su pecho al hablar de ello —. Si yo le hubiese dicho de nuevo _no_, y no hubiese seguido sus órdenes, habríamos ganado en un cinco contra cuatro y nunca habría pasado nada malo. Me pasé meses y meses encerrado en mi casa pensando: ''Todo pasó por mi culpa''.

— ¡Dean, no lo fue! T-tú no lo sabías… — Dijo en un jadeo desesperado, sin poder evitar sus palabras —

— Lo sé, ahora lo sé — Asintió mientras le miraba —. Comprendí que mi presencia podría o no haber sido decisiva. Quizás me habría sacrificado por alguno de mis compañeros o por mi padre y ellos habrían muerto igual. Un día subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sam y lo vi sujeto a su cuna intentando ponerse de pie. Cuando lo consiguió sonrió tanto y parecía tan feliz de verme, de que viera lo que estaba consiguiendo — Recordó empezando a sonreír levemente —. Intentó andar hacia mí, pero se cayó nada más soltarse y yo fui corriendo hacia él para levantarlo. Pero no me dejó, y se volvió a sujetar a la cuna para hacerlo él sólo. Y entonces comprendí que aún tenía motivos por los que seguir luchando. Que mi padre, pensó en Sam y en mí, no quería que muriéramos los dos allí y que aquel niño se quedase sólo.

Castiel asintió mirándole en silencio, de acuerdo con todas aquellas reflexiones.

— Por mi parte, seguí en el ejército seis meses más. Hasta que me tomé mi venganza y yo mismo maté a Azazel por todo lo que había hecho. En un principio me sentí bien, por haber vengado la memoria de mis padres, pero luego encontré en que la felicidad que verdaderamente buscaba estaba en mi hermano. Estudié la carrera de Química y lo cuidé hasta el hombre qué es hoy en día, un hombre que por lo que yo sé, es feliz.

— Cualquier persona sería feliz teniéndote a ti a su lado, Dean — Le susurró intentando contener las lágrimas por la historia. Ahora, aunque le pareciese imposible, admiraba más a Dean —.

— La pregunta es, ¿quién es la persona que me hace feliz a mí? — Le preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su rostro —

Castiel no supo que decirle, y Dean sonrió sabiendo que tendría que aclarárselo.

— Tú.

Aquella palabra fue un golpe directo en su corazón, y no pudo evitar abrazar a Dean más fuerte contra él. Lo sintió acercarse hasta su oído para susurrarle.

— Tú eres quien me hace feliz, y esta vez no voy a huir. No le tengo miedo a morir, le tengo miedo a estar lejos de ti. Si tengo que luchar, lo haré, pero para eso te necesito a mi lado.

Dean se separó un poco de él mirándole a los ojos directamente.

— ¿Lucharás tú conmigo?

— Hasta el final, Dean — Le dijo en voz baja poniéndose de puntillas para besarle —.

Dean sintió el contacto de sus labios y se relajó soltando un gran suspiro de alivio contra su boca. Estuvieron lo que pareció una eternidad besándose, hasta que se separaron para coger un poco de aire.

— ¿Vamos a abrir los regalos de Sam? — Preguntó dándole un mordisco en los labios antes de separarse y verlo asentir aun algo fuera de sí por los besos —

Ambos salieron de la habitación hasta llegar a las cajas y se arrodillaron en el suelo para desenvolverlos. Dean terminó antes y casi gritó al sacar lo que parecía una pieza de un coche. Castiel lo miró extrañado cómo se incorporaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación riéndose y levantando la pieza en el aire.

— ¿Qué es, Dean? — Le preguntó totalmente descolocado —

Dean se detuvo y le miró con una gran sonrisa infantil, que le hizo sonreír a él sin remedio.

— ¿Recuerdas el coche de la foto?

— Sí, lo recuerdo.

— Se le rompió una pieza y por más que quise arreglarlo, cada una que le ponía se partía porque no era la original y tuve que dejarlo a un lado para comprarme otro. A Sam y a mí nos dio mucha lástima eso porque fue lo que nuestro padre nos dejó, pero para ir a estudiar no me quedaba otra. ¡Y ahora Sam ha encontrado una original, ¿no es increíble?! — Terminó volviendo a reírse, dando todavía vueltas por la casa con la pieza en el aire —

Castiel sonrió al verlo así de contento y se giró hacia su caja terminando de quitar el papel y abriéndola. Metió sus manos al segundo y sacó todos los discos de AC/DC que había dentro de aquella caja aun sin poder respirar. _Highway to Hell, For Those About to Rock, Fly on the Wall, Who Made Who_… Estaba toda la discografía de su grupo favorito. Entre los dos últimos discos encontró una nota.

_Sé qué es tu grupo favorito, espero haber acertado con el regalo. Cómo sé que ahora mismo Dean estará saltando y dando vueltas con su regalo, seré rápido, pues pronto irá a ver el tuyo. Gracias. Por hacerle feliz, muchas gracias. Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, y pase lo que pase, nosotros siempre te defenderemos y protegeremos. Bienvenido y feliz navidad._

Sam.

Castiel sonrió llevándose la mano al pecho para esconder la nota en su camiseta al ver a Dean llegar hasta él.

— ¿Están todos? — Dijo sorprendido mirando aquella inmensa cantidad de discos —

— Sí, todos y cada uno de ellos — Le sonrió al ver que se arrodillaba a su lado —.

— Vienen algunos casetes para el coche, ¿me dejarás ponerlo en mi Impala cuándo lo arregle?

Con aquella sonrisa tan radiante, Castiel sintió que podría darle el cielo si así lo quisiera. Asintió y se dejó abrazar y arrastrar hasta estar sentado en las piernas de Dean, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y una sensación de felicidad que sólo él le podía dar. Desde luego, iba a luchar por él y nada ni nadie los iba a separar. Porque, por una vez, iba a buscar su propia felicidad. Y esa felicidad ya tenía nombre. _Dean._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nota de la autora: **En primer lugar, ¡espero que os haya gustado! n.n Me ha salido un poco más largo de lo normal pero bueno, es más qué leer xD Espero haber transmitido lo que quería con este capítulo. A vosotros, que leéis lo que escribo y me hacéis feliz por ello, espero que nunca os rindáis en esta vida en la carrera de ser felices. No dejéis que nadie os diga lo que sentís, lo que debéis que hacer por obligación, nada. Vosotros sois los únicos dueños de vuestras decisiones y únicamente confiad en quien se lo merezca, en aquella persona qué, como diría Jormundgander, se tirarían por ti al tártaro ;) Y lo más importante, sed felices, porque lo único que es real en esta vida es la felicidad. Sea o no difícil, os estará esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Un gran misha-brazo para todos!

PD: Adoro que os creéis las cuentas a la hora de comentar para poder responderos, me gusta mucho agradecer las bonitas palabras que siempre me dejáis n.n


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la autora:** En primer lugar, quiero pedir perdón a todos por haber tardado tantísimo en subir este capítulo. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo a pesar de ser un capítulo de tránsito antes de que llegue la verdad, y aun intento saber porqué no podía escribir hasta estos últimos días. Creo que fue gracias al apoyo de ciertas personas de mi Twitter, que lo leyeron y acabaron gustándole este fic que sigue siendo un misterio para mí. Empezó siendo una prueba de algo que no esperaba que llegase a tanto, y ahora me emociona ver que hay gente a la que le gusta y me lo hace saber. Porque si sé que de verdad las personas quieren leerlo, me animo a perfeccionarlo, a escribirlo, a todo... y no sé si siempre lo consigo o hay capítulos que no gustan, no lo sé... De todas formas gracias a aquellas personas que me animan con sus palabras en Reviews o en Twitter para que siga escribiendo esta historia. Espero os guste el capítulo, y prometo que el siguiente no tardará tanto ni mucho menos. Muchas gracias y espero que tengáis un feliz día n.n

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean se sentó en la cama echándose ligeramente hacia atrás apoyando las manos sobre ella, dejando caer su peso ligeramente mientras suspiraba relajado y movía el pie al ritmo de la música. Castiel había puesto uno de los discos nuevos del regalo de Sam, no demasiado alto, pero sí lo suficiente cómo para sentir el ritmo en la sangre. Sonaba _Back in Black_, uno de sus más clásicas y famosas canciones. Estuvo apunto de arrinconarlo contra una pared para comérselo, encendiéndose de una sobremanera qué no le era desconocida con Castiel cuando, nada más ponerla, éste alegó qué _tenía que poner canciones antiguas, para que con las nuevas no se sintiese descolocado_. Literalmente, se burló de él diciendo qué era de la antigua cantera del heavy, tal y como hizo cuando vio su foto de joven con la camisa de Led Zeppelin. Casi provoca un ataque del _viejo_, cómo lo estaba llamando. Obviamente no le molestaba, porque sabía qué él también prefería los clásicos y sólo lo decía por hacerle rabiar, pero tenía qué cuidarse las espaldas si no quería despertar al Dean Winchester depredador... Aquel con una voluntad de un chaval de 18 años, pero con un cuerpo que doblegaría de placer a su alumno en segundos.

Siguió moviendo el pie y murmurando parte de la letra, entreteniéndose mirando aquella figura qué paseaba por la habitación de un lugar a otro. En concreto, del armario a la cómoda. Castiel intentaba ser discreto con lo que hacía, pero Dean era un experto en leer y comprender sus actos aunque aquel chico lo ignorase. A veces lo veía sacar ropa, mirarla, quedarse quieto y volverla a meter en el armario con el ceño fruncido. Otras veces, sacaba la ropa y asentía aprobatoriamente. Estaba eligiendo qué ropa iba a meter en la maleta o no. Por un lado, sabía que Castiel no se avergonzaba de su ropa. De hecho iba más cómodo contra más peligrosa, ancha y _mal vista en la sociedad_ pareciera mejor, para qué nadie le mirase_._

Aunque para qué eso ocurriese, la mejor solución sería qué usase lentillas de color negro, por qué con sus ojos azules destacan en cualquier lugar, pensó Dean.

Pero por otro lado, también sabía que Castiel tenía siempre aquella pequeña conciencia que estaba encargándose de hacer qué buscase algo más arreglado, más _normal_. Algo en lo que la gente no pensase nada malo de él al verlo por la calle. El peor detalle es que desde luego, no lo estaba haciendo por sí mismo. Lo hacía por Dean. Para que nadie se avergonzase de verlo a su lado, se imaginase o no lo qué son: amigos, conocidos, pareja, no importaba. Ese detalle siempre le hacía fruncir el ceño, a él le daba exactamente lo qué los demás pensaran de Castiel. De hecho, contra menos se acercasen al crío mejor, él ya había admitido ser una persona celosa y posesiva, y todavía no había tenido qué demostrarlo. Un detalle que siempre confortaba su corazón y mente, es que si alguna vez tuviese qué actuar, desde luego no sería por Castiel.

Lo escuchó suspirar de enfado mientras se pasaba la mano por él pelo, y eso le hizo sonreír, aun no sabía que había hecho para conquistarlo. De verdad qué no lo entendía, pensaba que él no era para tanto. De hecho, se consideraba aburrido, sencillo, más de actos que de pensamientos, un profesor más entre tantos. Había seguro miles de jóvenes más interesantes que él, pero aun así, Castiel lo había elegido por encima de todos. Eso... era todo un alago, sinceramente.

— ¿Estás seguro de qué estás bien cómo para acompañarme? — Preguntó Dean sentado en la cama mientras miraba a su alumno, el cual aun se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación del armario a la cómoda —

— Estoy bien, Dean — Castiel contestó apenas sin mirarle, sacando unos vaqueros junto con una camiseta de Led Zepellin. Hizo un mohín con un leve disgusto cuando Dean le dirigió una mirada cargada de ironía, diciéndole: _¿Ahora quién escucha música antigua, eh?_ — ¿Por qué no quieres qué vaya?

— Sabes qué no es por qué no quiera, estoy encantado de qué lo hagas, pero… — Respondió levantándose, ayudándole a guardar las cosas en una pequeña maleta dónde también había ropa de Dean. Para Castiel, en el fondo, todo lo qué ahí había era suyo y podía ponérselo él, así que realmente no tendría por qué llevarse nada, aunque decidió hacerlo por tener más variedad de vestimenta ambos. Así, Dean le habría dejado su ropa impregnada de su embriagador olor. A ambos les gustaba pensar eso —. Me dijiste que aun te duele un poco el cuerpo… — Dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarle una vez cerrada la maleta, seriamente — Lo siento.

— Dean, no fue por tu culpa… No en parte, o sea, quiero decir… — Se pasó una mano por el pelo despeinándoselo y suspirando exasperado — Cuándo mi padre vino, yo no quise dejarle entrar y, bueno, ¿sabes del gorila qué lo acompaña, no? — Vio qué asentía y fruncía el ceño peligrosamente, empezando a enfadarse porque, qué el supiera, Castiel no le había dicho nada de qué lo había agredido. Dios, no pudo evitar pensar qué estaba demasiado atractivo con esa peligrosa expresión —. Bueno, pues cuándo intenté cerrar la puerta él me lo impidió y aparte tuvo la genial idea de empujarme al suelo. Y me resentí con eso, pero es normal… — Empezó a bajar el tono de voz mientras se acercaba a Dean y con sus manos lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia sus labios — Era mi primera vez, yo… no esperaba menos — Susurró sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba, maldiciendo por ello. Se sentía un idiota cuando eso le pasaba al hablar con Dean de aquel tema —.

— ¿Ya habías imaginado qué te iba a doler luego? — Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, como si fuera un vándalo que había conseguido una declaración de su presa, mientras dejaba que lo acercase—

— E-es que… Bueno, no sé si tú mismo te habrás dado cuenta, pero… era _inevitable_, es decir… — Empezó a balbucear sin querer y al ver que Dean sonreía más a su costa, gruñó en voz baja subiendo sus ojos para mirarle fijamente y con decisión, con el rubor que decoraba sus mejillas extendiéndose y los ojos brillantes — Eres _demasiado grande_, Dean, y más para mí, qué aun me queda crecer un poco más y a lo mejor qué mi cuerpo se agrande o algo así…

Dean no pudo evitar carcajearse contra sus labios y lo besó.

— No te rías de mí — Intentó gruñirle sin éxito —.

Dean lo sujetó de las caderas sentándolo sobre él a la vez que subía una de sus enormes manos por la espalda de Castiel, sintiendo aquella piel ardiente contra las palmas a pesar de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Castiel se mordió el labio sintiendo aquella caricia algo dura y pasional, qué parecía tratar de adorar con fuerza y sentimiento toda su piel. Cerró los ojos sin poder evitarlo, no podía ver los ojos de Dean sin ponerse a temblar, y mucho menos podía ver como de nuevo sus dos manos se acercaba hasta su cuerpo. Las caricias llegaron suaves a sus caderas, y tembló. Tembló removiéndose encima de sus muslos porque era Dean quien lo tocaba, quien lo hacía enloquecer y dejar la razón a un lado para afrontar la pasión de su joven cuerpo, que le pedía más y más de él, siempre más. Entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un suspiro por ellos al sentir una de las manos colándose por su camisa, acariciando su estómago con los nudillos y las yemas de los dedos. Se estremeció notando su estómago tensarse por las caricias, y apenas pudo reponerse de ellas cuando notó que el pulgar de la otra mano le acariciaba la mejilla, deslizándose poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios. Se acomodó sobre sus piernas y cerró su boca apresando la punta del dedo de Dean en ella, escuchándolo suspirar.

Abrió los ojos oscurecidos por un deseo que lo envolvió en cuestión de segundos mirando a Dean, mirando como se lamía los labios y no era capaz de apartar la vista de él. Levantó sus propias manos y le rodeó los hombros de su profesor, bajando su cuello en una muda petición por una caricia en él. Lo necesitaba, y mucho.

— ¿Sabes qué ese tipo de gestos se me hacen irremediablemente eróticos? — Susurró bajando sus ojos mirando aquella piel ofrecida, parpadeando lentamente antes de acercarse —

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior notando el aliento de Dean calentando su piel, apresándola entre su boca, lamiéndola con su lengua. Y tembló. De nuevo volvía a temblar sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Por unos instantes toda su vida se había desmoronado pensando que iba a tener que decirle _Adios_. Pero, Dean no lo iba a permitir y él, sólo podía (y quería) obedecerle.

— Dean, Dean...

Apretó su abrazo estremeciéndose al notar la lengua de su profesor recorrerle desde la nuez hasta la barbilla, tomando esta delicadamente con sus dientes para agachar su rostro hasta llegar a aquella dulce boca que susurraba su nombre.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo... — Susurró entre los besos que le daba, bajando sus dos manos hasta el cierre del pantalón abriéndolo con destreza y colando sus dedos entre la ropa interior —

Lo hizo suspirar y él tragó, sin poder dejar de admirar cada sensación de su cuerpo. Se arqueaba cuando comenzaba a mover su mano más rápido, y gruñía jadeante cuando se detenía cerrando los ojos en una mueca suplicante. Dean tenía la boca seca. Para él todo aquello era un espectáculo, un cúmulo de calor en su cuerpo que apenas podía controlar. Lo quería, por todas las deidades del mundo que lo quería. Y no se iba a apartar de él ni dejar que se lo arrebatasen, no mientras lo viese abrir los ojos dilatados por el placer bajando desesperadamente a besarle. Con su nariz acarició la de su alumno entre sus besos y aceleró más los movimientos de su mano, ahora húmeda por todo lo que hacía producir. Movió sus caderas dejando que Castiel notase su dureza entre sus nalgas una y otra vez, y apenas bastó para que aquel baile de cuerpos erótico consiguiese su objetivo: hacer que se liberase corriéndose con un gemido amortiguado y tembloroso contra los labios de Dean, quien lo saboreó como el sonido más angelical que existía.

Castiel suspiró acalorado unos momentos después, dejando que Dean se limpiase la mano con un pañuelo y acomodase su ropa de nuevo. Bajó sus manos para hacer lo mismo que él,pero las manos de su profesor lo sujetaron antes y lo atrayeron de nuevo besándole.

— No te preocupes por mí, ahora no tenemos tiempo y debemos irnos — Le susurró no queriendo abandonar su boca —. De hecho, yo sólo iba a abrazarte pero... se me han ido un poco las manos — Se rió haciendo esbozar una sonrisa a Castiel, el cual se quedó acariciando su espalda con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro —. Hoy vas a conocer a Bobby... — Comenzó hablando muy despacio, atrayendo la atención de su alumno — Es quien me va a dejar las herramientas para cambiar la pieza del Impala, y también es quien tiene el coche en su depósito.

— ¿Es familiar vuestro? — Preguntó con la voz amortiguada por la camisa de Dean —

— No de sangre, pero para Sam y para mí es como si fuera nuestro tío — Le explicó abrazándolo por las caderas besándole en el pelo —. Fue quien cuidaba de Sam mientras yo estudiaba para entrar a la Universidad, y mientras estudiaba la carrera también. No era un gran cocinero, pero al menos se encargaba de que cada día hubiera un plato de comida para cada uno en aquella anticuada mesa — Dijo sonriendo levemente, notando un suave beso en el cuello —. Era un amigo de mi padre, había sido militar también hasta que decidió retirarse por la edad. Ahora se encarga de un depósito de coches y solemos ir a verlo cada semana. También pasamos con él cada fin de año — Se incorporó un poco a la vez que Castiel para mirarle —. Pero nosotros esta vez vamos a visitarle un día antes, por lo del coche, y pasaríamos la noche allí... Sí quieres, claro, no te obligo a nada, ni a conocer a nadie — Dijo hablando apresuradamente mientras se lamía los labios y suspiraba, sabía que Castiel no era de conocer gente nueva y no quería incomodarle —. Si no quieres, hay un hotel al lado muy bueno y te pagaría la hab-... — Sintió un dedo acallando sus palabras antes de que terminase —

— Dean, será un placer conocer a quien os crió después de todo lo que pasasteis — Dijo con el mayor tono de sinceridad que poseía —.

Castiel lo vio sonreír y se contagió de su alegría inmediatamente. Era cierto que no le gustaba demasiado conocer y tener que tratar con gente nueva, porque no podía dejarlo estar y no hablar con esa persona desde luego. Era Bobby, quien ayudó a crecer a Dean y Sam hasta lo que son ahora, y él, le mostraría todo el respeto posible que su ser le permitiese.

OooOoOoOo

— Al final hemos salido un poco más tarde así que tendré que pedirle a Bobby que me encienda los focos nocturnos para poder trabajar en el coche — Dijo Dean mientras conducía y mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera. Estaba desértica y hacía ya casi una hora que no se encontraban con ningún otro coche —.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de arreglar ya el coche, Dean?

Miró hacia abajo unos segundos sonriendo de lado, viendo aquella mirada azul e interrogante fija sobre él, con una tonalidad casi verdosa por los últimos reflejos del atardecer sobre su rostro. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas y se había tumbado boca arriba en todo lo largo del asiento, con sus piernas flexionadas, una de las manos sobre su estómago reposando y la otra jugando con la cintura de su camiseta.

— Te tengo muy mimado — Se burló volviendo la vista arriba — ¡Ah! — Se quejó al sentir un pequeño pellizco en su cadera derecha. Se había quejado más de impresión de dolor y sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras bajaba su mano derecha hasta los costados de Castiel, empezando a hacerle cosquillas —

— ¡No, no! — Empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, intentando no retorcerse o moverse más de la cuenta para no entorpecer su conducción — ¡D-Dean, basta! — Dijo moviendo sus manos para intentar atrapar la de él, viendo como se le escurría entre los dedos por poco y llegaba hasta su cuello, donde aun era más sensible — ¡A-ahí no!

Dean no pudo evitar carcajearse al divisar en apenas unos segundos el rostro de Castiel; mejillas sonrosadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojos húmedos intentando contener las lágrimas de risa.

— ¡T-Tú lo has querido! — Gruñó riéndose casi sin parar, abriendo la boca y atrapando con los dientes el dedo de Dean —

Éste le miró un momento y sonrió dándose por vencido, retirando la mano hasta tomar de nuevo el volante. Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente con la garganta algo seca de reírse. Notó que se revolvía en los asientos hasta quedar de lado hacia él y levantaba sus manos, atrapando su suéter gris de lana para esconder su rostro él.

— ¿Estás bien? — Se preocupó un momento —

— Muy bien — Susurró. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma qué Dean desprendía y lo sintió estremecerse cuando el aire de su suspiro atravesó la tela y chocó contra su piel, como una íntima caricia. Sonrió levemente cuando los dedos de Dean empezaron a acariciarle el pelo suavemente, en un gesto cariñoso — ... ¿Me vas a responder a la pregunta de antes? — Insistió —

— Sí, tengo bastante prisa por arreglar el coche y además, mañana vienen Sam y Jessica para celebrar el fin de año y no me apetece presentarme en la cena lleno de aceite hasta arriba, así que tengo que hacerlo esta noche — Respondió apartándole instintavemente los mechones de su pelo tras la oreja. No necesitaba mirarlo para hacerlo siquiera, y se mantuvo acariciando su nuca lentamente —.

— Oh...

— ¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, nada — Negó lentamente —

— Cas...

— ... — Suspiró ruidosamente, siempre tenía que consentir a Dean con explicaciones — Es que, si tú te vas a arreglar el coche, ¿me tengo qué quedar a solas con Bobby? Es decir, no dudo que no sea un buen hombre, pero ya sabes que yo no... soy bueno en lo de relacionarse.

— A mí me pareces que si sabes, pero no quieres... Aunque eso me parece bien.

— ¿Uhm? — Alzó la cabeza un poco para mirarle, confundido — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Dices que no eres bueno en relacionarte, pero yo creo que sí lo eres — Comenzó a explicarse mientras se lamía el labio para humedecérselo —. Jessica sólo ha visto una foto tuya y ya quiere conocerte. De hecho, la gente sólo con mirarte quiere conocerte, sobretodo las chicas a las que les gustan los rebeldes. Esas que piensan que pueden cambiar al chico malo para que se conviertan en sus príncipes azules — Dijo sonriendo dejando su mano quieta sobre el cabello de Castiel —.

— Estás desvariando, Dean. Y exagerando bastante, intento que no se fijen en mí con eso y por ahora no he tenido problemas — Dijo frunciendo el ceño sin dejar de observarle desde abajo —.

— Bueno, mis pruebas son datos que tú desconoces.

— ... ¿Me las vas a decir?

— Nop — Dijo alegremente. No le iba a confesar que él como profesor había oído muchas cosas por los pasillos que, si no fuera un profesional, se habría ganado más de un suspenso alguna persona —. Pero, de todas formas no tienes porqué quedarte con él. Te vendrás conmigo y te presento a mi nena, ¿vale?

Castiel asintió y sonrió de medio lado ocultando de nuevo su rostro en el jersey de Dean, dispuesto a dormir en lo que quedase del camino y descansar su cuerpo para estar totalmente bien.

— Por cierto, Dean... — El sueño estaba haciendo efecto en su voz, que sonaba menos grave de lo normal y más tranquila —

— ¿Sí?

— ...Me encanta que me mimes — Susurró lentamente —.

Y él sólo pudo sonreír.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dean lo despertó nada más llegar y casi recibe un golpe cuando se ofreció a _llevarlo en sus brazos como una princesa durmiente_. Dulce venganza...

Nada más salir Castiel aspiró una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones, para dejarlo salir lentamente y tranquilizarse. Caminó junto a Dean hasta la puerta con los nervios a flor de piel, mirando aquella casa de aspecto antiguo pero sólido. ¿Y si aquel hombre no lo aceptaba? ¿Y si le causaba problemas a Dean? ¿Le habría dicho qué iba a venir acompañado?

— No te preocupes, le he contado todo — Dijo en voz baja mirándole de reojo mientras movía su mano hasta la de él, tomándola tímidamente con sus grandes dedos y acariciándola con ellos —

Dean no había podido evitar que al ver aquella expresión seria notase un sentimiento aun más profundo y oculto en ella: el miedo. Miedo a ser rechazado. Quizás adherido a él desde su niñez con la indiferencia de su padre y todos aquellos visitantes a su casa. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago y le miró directamente a los ojos. Éstos estaban entrecerrándose levemente por las caricias de su mano, brillantes y con aquel sentimiento sobre ellos. Pero a su vez, había algo más. Algo que Dean sentía como una... ¿superación? Un consentimiento, a todo lo que iba a pasar a partir de ese momento.

Castiel tenía claro que no iba a huir, no cómo siempre estaba acostumbrado a hacer para protegerse. Por necesidad, por no ser herido. No le importaba que al abrir la puerta aquella persona no le viese con buenos ojos, porque sólo una mirada a los de Dean le hacía ver el mundo más luminoso y cálido. Ahora mismo lo miraba con tanta cautela, qué sabiendo que él también estaba leyendo su mirada, pudo ver en la profundidad tanta protección y cariño que podría temblar por ello. Apretó su mano alrededor de los dedos de Dean y lo sintió acercarse hasta él. Levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle directamente y lo vio más serio que antes. Eso sólo dejaba ver su preocupación, y él no quería que las presentaciones fuesen mal ni ser una carga para Dean. No quería que se avergonzase de su actitud, quería ser lo suficientemente bueno para él, darle todo lo que necesita, sacrificar su vida si era necesario.

— Aun podemos darnos la vuelta si quieres — Susurró agachando lentamente su cabeza hasta posar sus labios en la frente de Castiel, inspirándole ayuda con ellos —

— ... No, no quiero irme, Dean — La voz salía más baja en cuanto a la proximidad de Dean, y volvió a cerrar los ojos tomándole de las manos, disfrutando de que no apartase sus labios de él. Se sentía tan bien... —.

— ¿Vais a estar más tiempo ahí parados o tengo que traer la grúa del depósito para moveros?

Castiel al oírlo casi salta instintivamente hacia atrás para separarse de Dean, de no ser porque éste le había puesto una mano en la espalda para evitarlo, sin soltarle la mano. El joven giró su cabeza hacia Bobby adoptando una postura más recta.

— Hola Bobby — Saludó Dean dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, llevándose a Castiel con él —.

— Buenas tardes — No pudo evitar un deje de timidez en su voz, agachando la cabeza unos instantes antes de volver a subirla —.

— Buenas, hijo, ¿has tenido qué pelear mucho con el crío por la música del coche? — Preguntó Bobby —

Castiel se quedó impactado unos segundos y casi sin respirar, pensando qué hablaba con Dean. Cuando vio que seguía mirando hacia él y esbozaba una tímida sonrisa, qué parecía forzada pero no tenía otro objetivo más que tranquilizarle, se sintió más relajado consigo mismo y le devolvió la tímida sonrisa.

— ¡Bobby!

— No, señor, escuchamos el mismo tipo de música — Contestó inmediatamente, escuchando a Dean bufar —

— Un problema menos que tendrás con él, hijo, pasad antes de que me arrepiente de daros cobijo esta noche.

Se giró dejándoles la puerta abierta y Castiel sintió un suave apretón en su mano, infundiéndole calor y confianza. No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharlos discutir, un _viejo cascarrabias_ por un lado y un _crío insolente_ por otro creaba un ambiente familiar, a pesar de no tener nada de parentesco en la sangre. Él habría querido un tío Bobby también para él, pero se alegraba de que los Winchester lo tuvieran; ver a Dean con aquella expresión de diversión y burla tan juvenil era una buena señal de aquellas navidades.

OooOoOoOoOo

— ¿Me puedes pasar la linterna qué hay en la maleta?

La voz de Dean salió amortiguada y con eco desde la parte baja del Impala, sacando una mano y abriéndola esperando el objeto. Castiel se levantó de la silla qué Bobby amablemente le había dejado sacar de la casa y se acercó hasta la caja de herramientas, sacando una linterna fina y pequeña dándosela a Dean agachándose para llegar.

— Gracias, ángel de los jueves.

Frunció el ceño sonriendo levemente mientras lo escuchaba sujetar la linterna con la boca y trastear en las entrañas del coche. Se incorporó y posó su mirada en aquel Chevy Impala del 67, toda una reliquia muy bien cuidada para el coche qué era. Se acercó y con su dedo recorrió el borde del capó lentamente, sintiendo el frío metal contra su piel. Era negro y brillaba con intensidad por los focos del desguace. Llegó hasta el asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta mirando el interior, quizás el único detalle que no le gustaba era...

— Dean, ¿si lo arreglas volverás a conducirlo?

— ¿A conducirlo en qué sentido?

— Pues... — Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto con las piernas fuera, sabiendo que no pesaba tanto como para qué molestase a Dean en su trabajo — Quiero decir, para ir al instituto con él, o a donde tengas que ir.

Dean salió de debajo del coche deslizándose y tomando un trapo para limpiarse la cara, buscándolo con la mirada lo encontró mirándole desde el cristal.

— Depende, para ir al instituto no porque no quiero que nadie le de por intentar ponerle un sólo dedo encima. Pero quizás si lo utilice si hay que ir a algún sitio lejano o Sam quiere rememorar viejos tiempos de dar paseos subidos en él. O si tú mismo quieres ir en él, claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Pasó el trapo por su nuca para quitar la leve capa de sudor que le molestaba, sin dejar de observarle —

Castiel lo observó y vio que Dean le hacía un gesto para que se levantase y se acercase hasta él. Parpadeó confuso y lo hizo apenas unos segundos más tarde de aquella petición, incorporándose caminando hasta llegar a él.

— Dime, ¿por qué me lo preguntas? — Sonrió peligrosamente mirándole —

— Sa-sabes la respuesta... — Castiel no pudo casi susurrar sus palabras ante aquella expresión. Dios, se echaría encima de él en ese momento y se dejaría hacer de todo si así se lo pidiera —

— Pero quiero oírla de tus labios, me han dicho alguna que otra vez que soy un caprichoso — Levantó uno de sus brazos tomándolo de los bordes de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, bajándolo lentamente y haciendo que se inclinase sobre su rostro —.

— ¿Qué me darás a cambio si te lo digo? — Susurró casi intimidado por la intensidad de la mirada de Dean. Era tan brillante que por un segundo dudó de si eran por los focos o porque parecía un depredador observando a su presa —

— ... Mmmm... Puedo darte muchas cosas, Cas — Dean hablaba contra sus labios, rozándolos con cada palabra que pronunciaba —. ¿Te apetece qué luego te lleve a dar un paseo como premio por decírmelo? — Abrió su boca mordiéndole suavemente el labio, dejándolo desconcertado y deseoso de más —

— Uhum... Sí, quiero un paseo en el Impala — Asintió totalmente perdido en aquel sensual baile de labios que se estaba produciendo contra los suyos —.

— Muy bien, entonces dime... ¿por qué la pregunta? — Preguntó de nuevo moviendo su dedo sobre el torso del joven, haciéndole cosquillas suaves —

— Porque... — Bajó su cabeza robándole un beso a Dean, con tanta necesidad que el otro lo aceptó gustoso. Se alejó mordiéndose el labio mirándole — Los asientos delanteros están separados y no me podría tumbar en tus piernas — Confesó sonrojándose levemente, suspirando —

— Siempre que vaya contigo a solas entonces tomaremos el otro, lo prometo — Dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un último beso antes de alejarse tumbándose de nuevo antes de meterse bajo el coche —. Tienes suerte de no ser comestible como una golosina, o ahora mismo no me habría podido controlar.

— Bobo — Dijo frunciendo el ceño con una ligera sonrisa — Dean, tengo dos cosas qué decirte — Le llamó antes de que se metiese bajo el coche —

— ¿Sí? — Le miró algo extrañado aun tumbado —

— Uno... — Se acercó hasta él y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado abalanzándose sobre sus labios, abriéndolos y lamiéndolos con pasión. Había mucha saliva y mucha lengua en ese beso, sobretodo en los labios de Dean. Luego de dejarlos rojos y completamente húmedos, se separó ligeramente de él mirándole a los ojos un segundo antes de deslizar su boca hasta el oído de él—... Qué tus labios sabían a arena, y eso no me hacía gracia, intenta qué eso no pase — Susurró escuchando una risa socarrona pero en voz baja por parte de Dean — Y dos... — Le besó en la mejilla mientras se incorporaba — Qué te tengo muy mimado, Dean.

Ambos se miraron sonrientes mientras Castiel decía eso y se alejaba de nuevo para acomodarse en el coche mientras Dean volvía a su trabajo. Por un segundo, en aquel silencio de la noche le pareció escuchar: _Y a mí me encanta que lo hagas..._ Y ahora, fue él quien sólo pudo sonreír.

OooOoOoOoOo

Dean había terminado de intercambiar la pieza y sin esperárselo más se subió al asiento del piloto arrancando el motor. Éste rugió como nunca había oído a un coche rugir al arrancar y vio la mirada orgullosa y llena de recuerdos que su profesor tenía mirando el volante fijamente, perdiéndose unos segundos antes de girar la cabeza hacia él y preguntarle si estaba listo para el paseo. Él asintió y se dejó guiar por él, si era con Dean, cualquier sitio le valía.

Dieron un paseo tranquilo y en silencio, no les hacía falta hablar para pasarlo bien y sentirse cómodos. Castiel estaba feliz por Dean, y Dean estaba feliz de haber arreglado el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre, pudiendo compartirlo con él. Llegaron hasta un gran campo despejado de cualquier rastro de árboles en el que se podían apreciar todas las estrellas brillantes, sin luz alguna más que la de la luna.

— Dean, las estrellas se ven... Increíbles — Dijo sin poder evitar la emoción —

— ¿Nunca has visto el cielo estrellado de noche sin ninguna contaminación lumínica? — Preguntó Dean, aun arriesgándose de saber la respuesta —

— Nunca, contigo es la primera vez — Le miró y sonrió ampliamente, totalmente relajado en aquel coche junto con Dean, que lo miraba un poco perplejo —.

Se quedó observándole también extrañado por aquella expresión. Pestañeó cuando lo vio sonreír con la mirada puesta en él, con ternura y anhelo juntos, con deseo contenido. Quería besarlo, y quería hacerlo ya. Se removió en su asiento y con su mano derecha se apoyó en el salpicadero, sin saber que por culpa de la oscuridad no había visto los botones y la radio se encendió de repente. Una suave melodía de guitarra empezó a sonar, junto con una voz cantando por encima de ella, no demasiado alto, casi como susurros.

_...__I don't know who you think you are,__  
__But before the night is through,__  
__I wanna do bad things with you._

Dean sonrió con los ojos brillantes mientras se lamía el labio observándole con más intensidad, y con la mirada le señaló la puerta del coche mientras él salía por la suya y abría la trasera, entrando a los sillones de atrás. Castiel no pudo evitar dejar escapar todo el aire que había acumulado mientras con prisas salía del coche y, cerrando la puerta, abría la otra entrando a cuatro patas mirando a Dean. Éste no le dio tregua ninguna y lo atrapó de las caderas sentándolo en su regazo con cada pierna alrededor de su cintura, apretándole contra su cuerpo para no tenerlo despegado ni un sólo centímetro de él. Mirándole cómo si fuera la única luz qué existe en medio de la oscuridad.

— Dean... — Jadeó ante aquella intensa mirada mientras dejaba que lo desnudase. Su chaqueta y su camisa apenas estuvieron un minuto más sobre su cuerpo, siendo reemplazadas por la hambrienta lengua de su profesor — A-ah... — Se estremeció mordiéndose el labio, levantando las caderas para dejar que sus pantalones fuesen retirados, sujetándose en los asientos delanteros con cada brazo para que Dean tirase a gusto de su ropa y lo dejase desnudo en toda su gloria —

Dean lo admiró unos segundos así, desnudo ante él sobre sus piernas, entregándose en cuerpo y alma de una forma tan sincera que se secaba su boca.

— Cas... Necesito hacértelo ya, estar dentro de ti... — Susurró besando su cuello, abriendo la boca para lamerlo hasta llegar a su oído — Te necesito... ¿Me dejas, Cas? ¿Lo quieres tú tanto como yo? Dime que sí... y prometo llevarte hasta esas estrellas que mirabas antes — Susurró con la voz ronca y cargada de deseo —

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room.__  
__Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.__  
__I don't know what you've done to me,__  
__But I know this much is true:__  
__I wanna do bad things with you._

— D-Dean... — Su nombre le acarició los labios y bajó sus manos rápidamente hasta el pantalón de él, notándolo abultado, con el pantalón lleno y haciendo presión sobre él. Gimió en voz baja con las manos temblorosas cuando las manos de Dean, osadas también como las suyas o quizás incluso más, habían caído directamente sobre las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo —

— Dime _Sí_, Cas, demuéstrame que esto es lo que quieres... — Susurró llevándose tres dedo a la boca para ensalivarlos, sacándolos unos segundos después para ponerlos sobre los labios de Castiel — Pruébalos, van a necesitar estar muy deslizantes, no quieren hacerte daño Cas.

Castiel cerró los ojos sintiéndose acalorado de excitación, y abrió su boca para acogerlos en ella. Levantó sus dos manos y sujetó la muñeca de Dean empezando a mover su boca sobre aquellos tres dedo como si fuera su erección, totalmente sonrojado de vergüenza.

— Dios, Cas... Eso es un _Sí_ muy directo... — Se lamió la palma de la otra mano rodeando la goteante erección de su alumno, empezando a masturbarle lentamente. Quería llevarlo al límite, que lo quisiera tanto como él, que lo necesitase tanto como él —

_When you came in the air went out.__  
__And all those shadows there filled up with doubt.__  
__I don't know who you think you are,_

Cuando los dedos ya estaban lo suficientemente lubricados los sacó de su boca consiguiendo un gesto de fingido disgusto por parte de aquel joven, y una mirada qué parecía decir: _me lo estaba pasando bien..._

— Levántate un poco — Pidió mientras dejaba que aquel atrevido chico abriese sus pantalones y lo liberase, acariciándole todo lo largo y ancho que era. Suspiró reprimiéndose mientras se alzaba ante él y bajó su dedo hasta la entrada —

_But before the night is through,__  
__I wanna do bad things with you.__  
__I wanna do real bad things with you.__  
__Ow, ooh._

Lo metió despacio y con cuidado, esperando resistencia, o aun resentimiento por aquella primera vez y la caída. Pero sólo encontró calor ardiente dentro de él, su dedo casi colándose sólo, tan fácil que parecía irreal. Lo deslizó hasta que sus dedos acunaron las nalgas de Castiel, haciéndole gemir sollozante a la vez que bajaba la cabeza para buscar sus besos. Se los dio más que gustoso por aquella reacción de su cuerpo, y decidió aprovechar el momento para dilatarlo e intentar colar un segundo dedo. Entró tan fácil como el primero, y aun más fácil que el tercero. Sentía su excitación desbordarse ante aquel despliegue de confianza, de tranquilidad, de pasión y de necesidad. Mordía sus labios a la vez que adelantaba las caderas para tomar ambas erecciones juntas, jugando con sus dedos en ellas. Masturbaba con destreza los glandes húmedos, bajando por toda la extensión hasta llegar a la base y volver, dejándolos lubricados a los dos mientras sentía el cuerpo de Castiel desfallecer de placer.

— Eres... mi mayor vicio... Cas — Susurró jadeante, sin dejar de mover sus dedos y escuchar los gruñidos de aquel joven. Gruñía de ansias, de ganas de sentir más placer. Porque, oh, él no le estaba buscando la próstata. No, quería que tocase el cielo junto a él, cuando estuviese en su interior, ni antes ni después. Sólo cuando estuvieran unidos —.

Sacó los tres dedos y con sus manos lo tomó de la cintura elevándolo, dejando que él mismo se colocase sobre su erección, que la tomase con las manos y la acariciase guiándola hasta su entrada. Castiel jugó con ella unos segundos, moviendo sus caderas haciendo que su dilatada y sensible entrada rozase una y otra vez el glande de la erección de Dean. Lo escuchó gruñir de anticipación y él tampoco pudo aguantar más para dejar caer sus caderas sobre él, empalándose mientras arqueaba su espalda por aquella sensación abrumadora qué era sentirse lleno. Lo notó deslizarse en su interior, tocándole pervertidamente cada parte de su anatomía más sensible y placentera. Se agarró a los hombros de Dean mientras gemía largamente al quedar pegadas sus caderas al fin, unidos ellos en cuerpo y alma.

— C-Cas... Dios, Cas — Dean puso sus dos manos en el sillón, a cada lado de sus propias caderas echándose hacia atrás para dejar vía libre a su alumno para que se moviese sobre él. Jadeó ronco y recordó la canción que sonaba — Mmmm... I...don't know what you've done to me — Gruñó cuando las caderas de Castiel empezaron a moverse con más fuerza, enronqueciendo más su voz — But I know this much is true... _Oh Dios, Cas_... — Suspiró mordiéndose el labio alzando las caderas para entrar más en él, para tocar ahora sí aquel punto sensible —... I wanna do... Mmmmm... bad things with you. — Gimió alto cuando Castiel casi grita de placer al encontrar aquel punto delicioso donde todo se nublaba y empezaba a moverse aun más, cabalgándole como si fuese a ser la última vez. Lo miraba tembloroso, pasional, con un instinto animal de un joven de su edad. Casi no aguantaba más por su liberación — I wanna do real bad things... with you — Terminó de cantar él a pesar de que ya sonaba otra melodía que ni lograba escuchar, con sus oídos totalmente ocupados por los sonidos de sus caderas chocando contra las de él —

Castiel apretó sus dedos sobre la piel de los hombros de Dean y gimió, gimió como pensó que nunca podría hacerlo. Quizás estar en medio de un campo solitario había encendido sus instintos; quizás había sido Dean cantando con aquella sensual voz: quizás era aquella mirada verdosa, totalmente líquida y llena de adoración por él la que lo hacía enloquecerse. Se echó hacia atrás apoyando sus hombros en los asientos delanteros, entre el hueco estrecho, bajando una mano para atender su erección. Estaba tan cerca de correrse que su cuerpo ya no le respondía.

— Cas, Cas, Cas... No pares — Le pidió entre jadeos moviendo una de sus manos hasta su espalda para sujetarlo y la otra poniéndose sobre la mano qué Castiel tenía en su erección, imponiéndole un ritmo más enloquecedor —.

— ¡DEAN! — Gritó su nombre entre aquellos pequeños espasmos que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir — V-oy a correrme, Deaaan... — Le dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás corriéndose jadeante, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que oyó él también su nombre de los labios del profesor, callándose para oírlo gemir a él. Notó la humedad en su interior y supo que había llegado también a su final, quedando exhausto bajo él —

Dean lo atrajo con la mano que tenía en su espalda hasta él, abrazándolo mientras ambos intentaban recuperar el aire perdido y las fuerzas gastadas.

— Dios, Cas... — Susurró recuperándose primero — Eso ha sido... increíble.

Castiel levantó su cabeza para mirar la sonrisa que Dean le dedicaba y se sonrojó aun más si era posible, adelantando su cabeza para darle un suave beso. Ahora estaban calmados y en paz absoluta. Estuvieron minutos besándose, Castiel sin moverse de su posición teniendo aun a Dean dentro, hasta que notó que empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo y era la señal de que tenían que parar o nunca volverían a casa. Se sonrieron sabiendo que habían pensado lo mismo y Castiel se levantó dejando que Dean se acomodase el pantalón y saliera hasta ponerse en el asiento del piloto. Lo dejó vestirse mientras arrancaba el Impala y atravesaba el campo para volver a la carretera.

Castiel se vistió y bostezó tumbándose en los sillones de atrás, cerrando los ojos de cansancio.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó un poco preocupado por él, mirándole por el retrovisor —

— Muy bien — Susurró sonriente mientras miraba también aquel espejo —. Sabes, por cosas como esta no eres viejo, Dean — Dijo recordando aquella mañana cuando vio su rostro depredador al decirle aquello —.

Dean sonrió.

— ¿Ah no?

— No...

— Y... ¿puedo saber porqué? — Su curiosidad era más que evidente —

— Porque acabamos de tener sexo en la parte de atrás de tu antiguo coche de estudiante, en medio del campo y con una canción de fondo — Dijo riéndose suavemente —

Dean se mordió el labio para evitar carcajearse y poderle escuchar reír más, aquel sonido era la música celestial por excelencia. Y siguió sonriendo todo el trayecto hasta llegar a casa, de nuevo en silencio, pero en un silencio que había acabado con toda la tensión de esos días. Ahora estaban bien, se tenían el uno al otro y no existía nada que los detuviese. Ellos seguirían recorriendo la carretera día a día, hasta que consiguiera llegar hasta su destino. Juntos.


	10. Chapter 10

Llegaron a tiempo para cambiarse de ropa a una deportiva, la suya estaba manchada de tierra y se la dieron a Bobby para que las metiese en una lavadora. Dean sonriendo y Castiel avergonzado por imaginar que estaba pensando aquel hombre, el cual no les miraba juzgando en ninguna ocasión, sólo molesto de tener que lavar. Luego, ayudaron a poner la mesa para la cena manteniendo una charla relajada durante todo el rato. Al parecer Bobby y Castiel tienen en común el gusto por las lecturas antiguas y las historias qué albergan en ellos, y estuvieron casi todo el rato hablando sobre ello. Dean estaba en silencio a pesar de no ser su ámbito natural, pero estaba seguro de que aquello le vendría bien a los dos por un rato. Además, era gracioso ver hablar con tanta soltura a cada uno sobre seres sobrenaturales. Casi todos eran ángeles, demonios, vampiros; tenían nombres extraños y difícilmente pronunciables e historias demasiado absurdas y locas para su gusto. Pero no iba a ser él quien dijera nada, ya había picado mucho a Bobby cuando era joven con aquel asunto, aunque ahora podría hacerlo con Castiel. Aunque estuvo un rato frunciendo levemente el ceño y algo extrañado por haber escuchado el nombre de alguna tortuga ninja por ahí, los de la serie tuvieron una extraña imaginación a la hora de nombrarla. Aunque también podría ser el pintor, de todas formas tampoco le interesaba saberlo.

Castiel bostezó nada más terminar de cenar mientras Dean y Bobby recogían la mesa, impidiéndole qué les ayudase a ello. Cerró los ojos suspirando tranquilo y con el estómago lleno. Bobby había hecho una sopa de verduras algo extraña pero sin duda alimenticia y qué saciaba, junto con un poco de cordero en salsa como segundo plato, dejándole totalmente acabado. Los ojos se le cerraban y se pasó las manos por ellos mientras suspiraba, intentando no dormirse en la mesa.

— Creo que Bobby ha sido letal contigo, ¿verdad?

Aquel susurro lo sintió tras su oreja y sólo pudo articular un ''Mmmph...'' en forma de respuesta, dejando que unos grandes brazos lo sujetasen de la cintura para levantarlo y sujetarlo entre ellos. Después de eso ya no sintió nada más.

Dean abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y en silencio se acercó a la cama que había a la izquierda, agachándose y apartando las sábanas. Tenía suerte de que Castiel se hubiera agarrado a él y que pudiera sujetarlo con un sólo brazo. Lo dejó con mucho cuidado en ella y éste suspiró profundamente abriendo los ojos, viendo una figura en la oscuridad.

— ¿Dean...?

— Duerme, estás muy cansado — Le susurró tapándole con las mantas para que el frío de Diciembre no lo cubriese y pudiera descansar bien. Le dio un beso en la frente y cuando iba a levantarse, notó que las manos de Castiel aun no lo habían soltado. Se sentó en la cama mirándole por si se había quedado dormido tan rápido —. ¿Cas?

— ¿Dónde... vas a dormir esta noche? — Preguntó con algo de sueño aun, pero más centrado como para distinguirlo entre la penuria de la habitación —

— En la cama de al lado...

— ¿No vas a dormir conmigo?

Aquel susurro anhelante casi le hizo estremecerse.

— Los dos no vamos a caber en la cama, Cas.

— Puedes acercar la otra cama, y si es muy pegados podemos dormir en ésta perfectamente, Dean — Le dijo escuchando al otro esbozar una sonrisa —.

— En esta cama sólo podríamos dormir si tú lo hicieras sobre mí — Contestó en un tono qué, lejos de ser juguetón, lo había aparentado a pesar de todo —. Y no quiero que te sea incómodo, necesito que hoy duermas bien porque mañana va a ser un largo día.

— … Para mí eso no sería incómodo — Castiel se incorporó apoyando la cabeza en su torso y suspirando de gusto, queriendo hacerle ver que de cualquier forma estaba bien para él —

— ¿Te he dicho ya que cuándo estás medio dormido eres muy mimoso y eso me gusta? — Le acarició el pelo con los labios depositando suaves besos en él, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. Él también se moría por dormir con él, pero había decidido dejarlo descansar en una cama en la que él no ocupase el sesenta por ciento de ella. Pero por lo visto Castiel no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan —

— Mmph...

— Pondré la otra cama para que tengamos más espacio, pero si de todas formas quieres dormir encima mía estará bien — Dean se lo susurró en el oído para que lo escuchase bien, porque en el estado de cansancio de Castiel dudaba de que siguiera receptivo por mucho más —. Pero de todas maneras no voy a dormir ahora mismo, Cas, haré unas cuantas cosas más antes de ello.

— ¿Tardarás mucho? — Preguntó soltándolo y recostándose de lado lentamente para mirarle, dejándole ir a por la cama y viendo como la arrastraba hasta dejarla pegada a la suya desde el otro lado de la habitación. Por suerte la distancia no era muy grande y no había ningún obstáculo. La decoración que él podía ver en la oscuridad apenas eran cuadros y estanterías de pared —

— Lo suficiente como para que estés dormido seguramente — Dijo mientras se agachaba, besando sus labios superficialmente, como una caricia —. Buenas noches, Cas.

— Buenas noches... — Susurró en un último esfuerzo, acurrucándose inconscientemente en las mantas para dormir —

Sonrió y salió fuera de la habitación en silencio.

Castiel se despertó en medio de la noche y se removió tanteando a su lado con una mano lentamente, sintiendo la cama fría. Se incorporó; tenía la garganta seca, no sabía cuánto había dormido y, peor aun, no sabía dónde estaba Dean. Se miró las manos en la oscuridad frunciendo el ceño, queriendo golpearse con ellas allí mismo. Nunca había sido tan pesado con nadie, ni pedía que estuviese con él veinticuatro horas diarias, nada parecido a eso le había ocurrido antes. Ni siquiera con su niñera, la única persona que le miraba con cariño en aquella casa, a pesar de ser su único apoyo allí tampoco la quería encima a cada segundo. Pero como siempre, Dean había roto sus normas, sus esquemas y todo su sistema nervioso al completo. Además, no quería perderle de vista y que le pasase nada... Pero tampoco podía seguir así, no quería hacerse totalmente dependiente de él. Porque quizás un día Dean se cansara de eso, de él, de su actitud infantil. Qué él supiera, Dean nunca había conocido su parte más sensible antes de que él lo besase en su despacho. Él no se había enamorado de una persona tierna, si no de alguien más duro, y no quería sentirse una carga para él, ni que lo viese diferente a aquel tiempo y lo dejase. Porque estaba seguro de que tenía que parecer pesado en algunas ocasiones...

Se levantó de la cama y salió en silencio al pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para beber agua sin molestarse en subir un poco los pantalones deportivos que parecían estar proponiéndose abandonar su cuerpo. Llegó y tomó un vaso llenándolo sin prisas hasta casi el borde bostezando y cerrando el grifo. Acercó el vaso a sus labios.

— ¿¡Estás loco, Dean!?

Aquel grito lo sobresaltó y el agua bailó en el borde del vaso a punto de caerse. Bebió en un sorbo rápido para evitarlo y miró hacia su derecha, viendo a través de las puertas corredizas una luz tenue. Se acercó cuidadosamente, miró por el pequeño hueco que no cerraba aun teniendo la cerradura puesta y vio a Dean y Bobby allí; el hombre mayor sentado en un escritorio y el joven cerca de un sillón individual, de pie frente a ella.

— Shhhh, no grites — Le gruñó Dean apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirándole seriamente —.

— Pensé que habías madurado y eras consciente de todo lo que hacías o no, ya veo que sigues siendo un crío aun — Respondió apretando la mandíbula y los labios mirándole duramente mientras tomaba una cerveza y le daba un trago —.

— No soy un crío. No te he contado como fue todo para que vengas a regañarme como si fuera un niño, ¡hace mucho tiempo que dejé de serlo!

— ¿Ah sí? Dime cuándo y dónde estaba yo, ¡porque me lo he perdido seguramente!

A pesar de alzar las voces, no gritaban.

— Dejé de serlo cuándo tuve que encargarme de un niño de casi tres años sólo durante el tiempo de la investigación de la muerte de mi padre y lo que tardamos en llegar aquí, por si no recuerdas mal — Contestó apenas en susurros muy cargados de enfado, pero tratando de hablar con calma —.

— ¿Y ahora estás haciendo tu obra de caridad del año salvando a Castiel del padre, Dean? ¡Arriesgando tu vida, tengo que añadir! — Bobby no pudo reprimir sus actos y golpeó con el puño el escritorio sin retirar su mirada —

Castiel se quedó sin aire boquiabierto por lo que acababa de oír. Miró a Dean, ¿era eso cierto? Su profesor permaneció en silencio unos segundos.

— Primero, si das un golpe o un grito más que pueda despertarlo me voy, Bobby — Dijo lentamente mientras mantenía una mirada dura y seria —. Segundo, no es una obra de caridad.

— No me amenaces, jovencito, no vas a salir de aquí hasta que yo no apruebe todo esto y me des buenos motivos para ello — Advirtió Bobby sin dejarse intimidar — ¿Ah, no? ¿No es una obra de caridad? Siento decirte que sólo veo a tu instinto de protección activado y a un chico muy enamorado de ti. Si ésto para ti es un juego del _hombre-de-oro-del-año_ déjalo pronto antes de que sea irremediable, Castiel no se merece que juegues con él a ser el guardaespaldas del año.

Dean suspiró ruidosamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón que tenía detrás negando con la cabeza. Castiel dejó el vaso a un lado y puso sus manos encima de las puertas apretando las yemas de sus dedos en ella, dejando con cada dedo marcas de agua en ella. Las miró sin saber de dónde procedían y vio que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Abrió mucho los ojos, no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a temblar y miró hacia el suelo manchado de agua también. ¿Serían ciertas las palabras de Bobby? ¿Estaba Dean a su lado por lástima y creyendo estar enamorado de él, cuando sólo es instinto de protección? Apretó los dientes conteniéndose el llorar de rabia, queriendo alejarse de la puerta para no oír nada más.

— Te equivocas a cada palabra que dices.

— Desmiéntemelo y dame unas buenas razones para no creer lo que digo, porque aunque así lo pienses, estoy intentando dudar de mis pensamientos.

— No voy a hablar de mis sentimientos contigo Bobby, fue una norma que impusimos cuando vine aquí, y no hay más que hablar — Dijo apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos y la cabeza sobre la mano, desviando la atención a otro lado que no fuera él —.

— Voy a pensar entonces que sí es un juego para ti, Dean, ¿por eso lo has traído aquí? ¿Para no dejarlo allí sólo y tenerlo vigilado para que no le pase nada? ¿Te das cuenta de que nos pones en peligro a tu familia?

Dean dio una palmada fuerte sobre el reposa-brazos del colchón mirándole haciendo que Castiel se sobresaltase. Se levantó hasta llegar al escritorio frente a Bobby y puso sus dos manos con fuerza sobre él, mirándole enfadado. Desde esa posición Castiel sólo podía ver su ancha espalda.

— ¡Basta, maldita sea! ¡No es nada de eso!

— Ahora quien grita eres tú, jovencito — Bobby frunció el ceño nada más terminar de hablar —.

— ¡Por qué te estás pasando, Bobby! ¿¡No puedes entender qué simplemente es lo más importante que tengo ahora y quiero tener, joder!?

— … ¿Y tanto te costaba admitirlo, hijo? — Preguntó dejando de lado el enfado para darle camino a la seriedad, mirándole fijamente — Necesitaba comprobar que de verdad lo querías, tengo que acostumbrarme a su presencia y hoy he visto que no va a ser un esfuerzo ninguno. No quisiera tener que decirle _Adiós_ porque no te lo tomases en serio, Dean.

Castiel suspiró lentamente para no hacer ruido. Sentía su corazón desbocado y a punto de salirse de su pecho, y casi pudo jurar que estaba escuchando él mismo sus propios latidos recorrer su cuerpo hasta la madera, rebotando en ella. Quitó las manos de ésta, sabiendo que era una tontería pero así se quedaba más tranquilo.

— Eres... — Gruñó Dean alejándose de la mesa — Me voy a dormir.

Castiel casi entra en pánico al verle ir hacia la puerta y con sigilo y agilidad se alejó o suficiente cómo para entrar a la habitación más cercana encendiendo su luz: el baño. Respiró unos segundos y se acercó al váter tirando de la cadena, si Dean no lo encontraba en la cama y no le daba una buena excusa iba a pensar lo peor. Cogió aire y abrió la puerta apagando la luz, levantando la cabeza encontrándose con Dean, quien lo miraba intentando ocultar la incertidumbre, el miedo de que lo hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Ahora ya sí vas a venir a la cama? — Preguntó mirándole con naturalidad —

Dean lo miró unos segundos más buscando en su rostro algo, y no encontró nada. Sólo una cara cansada y adormilada. O eso creía, porque Castiel era muy bueno actuando. Sonrió pensando que no había oído nada y sólo había ido al baño.

— Ahora sí, ¿no podías dormir sin mí? — Se burló intentando calmarse y estar de mejor humor —

— Ni te lo pienses — Dijo dándole un suave golpe en la cadera, sonriendo levemente —. Me ha despertado las ganas de ir al baño y porque tengo sed, ve primero, ahora voy yo, ¿vale?

Dean asintió mientras bostezaba y caminaba hacia la habitación, subiendo por las escaleras para llegar a ella. Castiel se dio la vuelta y contuvo el aire de susto. Bobby estaba detrás de él con el vaso de agua en la mano. Se miraron mutuamente sin decir nada, hasta que el mayor extendió lo que llevaba hacia él a la vez que levantaba su mano dándole un cariñoso apretón en el hombro. Castiel parpadeó confuso y lo vio darse la vuelta marchándose de vuelta al salón. En la soledad del pasillo bajó la cabeza para ver el vaso y sonrió, llevándoselo a sus labios para beber de él.

Volvió a la cama y se metió entre las sábanas rápidamente acurrucándose entre los brazos de Dean, qué lo esperaban abiertos. El profesor los tapó con las mantas y dejó que se pegase a él todo lo qué quisiera, abrazándolo aun más. Se besaron lentamente unos instantes antes de volver a pegarse el uno al otro, relajados y felices cada uno por sus motivos, durmiéndose con la tranquilidad de la noche y de sus almas.

OoOoOoOoOo

— … ¿Es él...?

— Déjale...

— … Pero... Es tan...

Castiel empezó a parpadear lentamente cuando oyó una serie de voces cerca suya. Se removió en la cama apartando un poco la manta, qué había estado cubriéndole hasta la nariz y bostezó intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad.

— ¡Por favor, sí es aun más guapo en persona!

Aquellas palabras le confundieron aun más su adormecidamente y distinguió varias figuras mirándole.

— Jessica, por favor, vas a asustarle.

Distinguió el tono de Dean, que no era enfadado pero sí quizás un poco molesto. Vio casi delante de su cara el rostro de una mujer y una larga melena rubia le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. La arrugó un poco alejándose unos centímetros.

— ¿Qué pasa...? — Dijo incorporándose en la cama sin soltar las mantas que lo cubrían —

— Buenos días, Castiel.

Giró la cabeza para ver a quien le había hablado detrás de la chica y de Dean, el cual se fijó, estaba sentado en la cama ya vestido. Al principio le costó un poco reconocerle, pues sólo lo había visto una vez, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Sam. Tanto él como la chica le sonreían abiertamente y de inmediato supo que la chica tenía que ser la mujer de Sam. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, según había hablado con Dean, se iban a casar este año pues ya habían salido de la carrera a pesar de tener aun veintiún años.

— Buenos... días — Respondió algo avergonzado pasando la mirada por todos —.

— ¿Ya habéis molestado al chico?

Bobby entró por la habitación con una taza en la mano y se acercó hasta la cama.

— Es un té caliente, hoy hace mucho frío, te vendrá bien antes de salir de la guarida.

Castiel miró la taza y luego a todos los que estaban en aquella habitación, sintiendo una calidez familiar dentro de su pecho que nunca había sentido antes. Carraspeó la garganta para que no se notasen sus emociones y cogió la taza acercándola a sus labios, oliendo el exquisito aroma que desprendía.

— Muchas gracias, Bobby — Dijo recuperando más el tono de voz —.

— Feliz Año Nuevo, Cas.

Miró a Dean y a los demás sonreír ampliamente mirando hacia él y sin poder evitarlo curvó una sonrisa mientras posaba sus labios en el borde de la taza. Iba a ser un fin de año muy distinto a los demás.

OoOoOoOoO

— ¿Cómo es Dean de profesor, Castiel? — Preguntó Jessica sentada a su lado en la mesa —

Le resultaba una chica alegre y muy viva, tal y como lo era Sam también. Apenas les diferenciaban tres años así que no era lo mismo que hablar con Bobby. Con él tenía temas distintos de conversación cómo los libros antiguos, pero con Jessica era más fácil de comunicarse, con más soltura y confianza. Aunque en su cabeza rondase la expresión _Con menos respeto_ sabía que ni ésa era la correcta, pero se le parecía. Habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo distintas actividades. Desde dar una vuelta en el Impala, dónde Dean y Sam se sintieron pletóricos recordando viejos momentos en los qué habían sido allí felices y los dos acompañantes se sintieron felices por ello. También habían ido a comprar dulces para la cena y Dean y él compartieron un momento algo _romántico_ en uno de los pasillos vacíos. Nada qué por lo que escandalizarse pero, para Castiel aquellos gestos demostraban muchos sentimientos: el deseo, la poca importancia a lo que la gente pensase, lo que era para Dean. Todo estaba siendo perfecto, incluso el ambiente navideño de las calles empezaba a gustarle. Ahora, cerca ya de la hora de la cena, se habían sentado ella y él en la mesa mientras los otros preparaban la cena de aquella noche. Se escuchaban peleas absurdas venir de la cocina, pero no les preocupaba en absoluto.

— Muy bueno, la verdad. Pone mucha pasión en sus clases — Respondió viéndola sonreír —.

— ¿Ya le has dicho lo que planeas estudiar el año que viene en la Universidad?

— Aun no, ha sido una decisión que he tomado estos días atrás y él no me mete presión con el tema...

— Seguro se va a llevar una alegría — Le cogió una mano estrechándola con cariño —.

Le sonrió sonrojándose levemente. Jessica parecía aquella hermana mayor dulce pero alocada, impulsiva pero de gran corazón que nunca tuvo.

— Se lo diré luego de la cen-...

— ¡En la cena! — Le cortó antes de que terminase — Sam seguro va a querer oírlo también, y Bobby. Ellos quieren lo mejor para Dean y si saben que vas a estudiar una carrera muy buena ya te los vas a ganar aun más — Guiñándole un ojo —.

— Me lo pensaré.

Le sonrió levemente mientras eran llamados para poner la mesa.

El principio de la velada estuvo llena de anécdotas que Castiel no estaba seguro de querer escuchar algunas. Desde un jovencísimo Bobby colándose en tiendas para robar alcohol y revistas prohibidas hasta un Dean colándose en los camerinos de Metallica para conseguir que le firmasen un autógrafo en la camiseta. Sólo con ella y la ropa interior, los pantalones se los había quedado los de seguridad en un intento de detenerlo.

— ¡Pues bien qué lo conseguí, no os riáis! — Dijo riéndose mientras tomaba una cucharada de la sopa de pollo, zanahorias, arroz, patata y trozos de queso fundido. Por otro lado comía del redondo de carne con una salsa espesa pero deliciosa. Se moría por ese tipo de comidas —

— Eso sí, Dean, pero no creo olvidar nunca cómo te sacaron de aquel lugar y tú tan feliz, creo que deberías repetir — Se burló Sam cogiendo un gran trozo de pan, metiéndoselo en la boca —.

— Vais a espantar al crío — Se quejó Bobby lo suficientemente abochornado como para mandarlos a callar luego de haber contado su historia —.

— Con Dean tiene que ir acostumbrándose — Respondió Sam mirando a Castiel sonriendo ampliamente, marcando hoyuelos —. Por cierto, Cas, ¿ya has decidido que vas a estudiar?

Castiel miró de reojo a Jessica, la cual ocultaba su rostro tras la servilleta pero dejaba claramente ver que estaba sonriendo.

— Yo... lo he decidido hace poco y aun no estoy del todo seguro.

Dean levantó la cabeza del plato de sopa vacío al oírle. Qué él supiera la última vez le había dicho que no lo sabía. Castiel se removió un poco en la mesa soltando la cuchara antes de levantar la cabeza mirando a todos los de la mesa.

— Me gustaría estudiar la carrera de Química con Ambientales.

Desvió su mirada tras unos segundos hacia su profesor y su pecho se llenó de calor ante aquella mirada de orgullo y respeto que éste le dirigía. Ya no era sólo por lo que había elegido, si no porque, tener un plan de futuros en el que estudiar Química y Ambientales incluía que definitivamente no se saldría del instituto para estudiar Economía, tal y como su padre quería. Quería levantarse y besar aquellos labios curvados, aquellas mejillas pronunciadas, perderse en aquella mirada que le dedicaba. Se quedaría sin aliento si no se acordaba de respirar.

— ¡Eso es una gran noticia! Se nota que tienes una gran cabeza si quieres estudiar eso — Felicitó Sam mientras terminaba la cena, al igual que los demás — Jessica, Bobby, vamos a por el champán y las uvas, qué casi es Año Nuevo y nosotros nos lo vamos a perder.

Los tres se levantaron de la mesa llevándose todos los platos, dejando a Dean y Castiel solos. El profesor miró a su alumno y levantó la mano diciéndole con un dedo que se acercase a él. No dudó ni un segundo en levantarse y se dejó arrastrar hasta sentarse de nuevo en las piernas de Dean nada más llegar a su lado.

— Felicidades por la elección, Cas — Susurró mientras con su dedo índice le acariciaba los labios y le miraba intensamente —.

— Lo he hecho por los dos, Dean — Se dejó acariciar inclinándose hacia él —. Porque quiero un futuro que sea hecho por mí y por lo que me gusta, y en él estás tú y lo que nos ha llegado a unir, por así decirlo — Sonrió al ver la mirada de incredulidad fingida de Dean —. La Química, Dean, lo sabes.

— Dulce Química entonces, ¿no? — Susurró sintiendo el brillo de sus ojos y su sincera sonrisa quemando su piel, traspasando todas las barreras existentes y llegando a su blanda y desnuda alma —

Se acercó lentamente hasta sus labios y los besó con cuidado, como si fuera la primera que lo hacía y no quería asustarle. Castiel correspondió a su beso con pasos lentos y relajados también, acariciando con sus dos manos las mejillas de Dean. Estuvieron unos instantes apenas hasta que escucharon el ruido (seguramente provocado) de los demás inquilinos de la casa y el alumno se separó dándole un último beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su sitio. Ambos se sonrieron cuando los demás llegaron con los dulces, las uvas y el champán, y encendieron la tele para contar las campanadas del nuevo año qué llegaba cargado de esperanzas e ilusiones.

Alzaron sus copas de champán cuando la última uva del año fue comida y celebraron con alegría las fiestas. Bobby aunque gruñó cuando ambas parejas se besaron entre abrazos, no pudo sonreír al ver que aquellos dos niños habían logrado al fin ser felices.

— ¡Eh, esperad, qué aun queda lo bueno de esta noche! — Gritó Jessica felizmente mientras tomaba una bolsa que estaba en el sofá — ¡Sam y yo hemos traído fuegos artificiales!

Todos miraron la bolsa agitándose y salieron fuera para encender aquello. Al principio fueron los pequeños cohetes que volaron apenas dos metros arriba y explotaban en colores, animando a todos los ojos que los miraban. Luego fueron los petardos que explotaban fácilmente, haciendo gritar a más de uno de los presentes de susto, pues eran tirados a traición. Luego estallaban en un mar de risas. Finalmente sacaron unas barras para quemar, las cuales brillaban mientras se quemaban echando chispas de colores.

— Pilla tú el último, ¡Cas! — Dijo Sam dándole la última barra que ardía con chispas de color azul —

— Gracias, Sam, es muy bonito — Respondió sonriendo tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del momento —.

— ¿Aún queda tarta de manzana dentro, verdad? — Fue Jessica la que habló atrayendo la atención de todos — ¡El último que llegue no tendrá trozo!

Salió corriendo seguida de un Dean _estómagosinfondo_ y de Sam y Bobby, los cuales temían que se hicieran daño si peleaban por ella. Castiel sonrió levantándose para entrar terminada ya la vara, cuando sintió su móvil vibrar. Era un mensaje, lo abrió.

_Correrás y correrás, y cuando creas que me has vencido y pienses que tu victoria ha llegado, verás tu mundo reducirse en ceniza y pólvora._

_Feliz Año Nuevo, hijo._

Tragó saliva sintiendo una presión en su pecho asfixiante, que tragó cuando escuchó pasos hacia él.

— ¿Vas a entrar, Cas?

Se giró mirando a Dean y forzó una sonrisa asintiendo y yendo detrás de él, entrando en la casa de Bobby con un semblante más preocupado y serio. ¿A qué se refería todo eso?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Nota de la autora**: _Pensaba que me iba a salir más corto este capítulo y lo iba a tener que dividir en dos, pero veo que al final lo he hecho justo para no tener que hacerlo en dos partes y cortar por donde quería. ¿Me mataréis por ello? Espero que os haya gustado, aunque tengo la sensación de que desde el parón de no poder escribir el capítulo anterior ya no gusta tanto, no lo sé, pido disculpas por eso de nuevo y gracias por leer *Inserta un corazón*_


End file.
